Coming into his Own
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Another spin-off from Mistress' 'Get What You Wanted'.  What will Tsukune become after Moka's betrayal.  You'll have to read to find out.
1. Anger and Heartbreak

****Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to their owners – including the ones that Mistress created. This story is intended for fan-service only.****

**Warning: This chapter gets a little graphic in the middle so be forewarned. This will be an eventual lemon so young readers…STAY AWAY!**

* * *

><p>Coming into his Own<p>

Tsukune leaned against wall as he listened to pair inside the bedroom. Moka…his Moka was having sex with someone other than him, and it was Gin of all people. He was someone that Tsukune had looked up to and respected. Apparently, their friendship meant nothing to the werewolf if it gave him to the opportunity to bed Moka.

Tsukune knew that it might be considered crazy to stand there and listen to your spouse have sex with someone else, but he wanted no doubt as to Moka's actions. Just by the moans he was hearing, she absolutely wanted this.

'Why did this happen? Do I mean so little to her that she would throw away everything that we had just to prove her point? Is she so full of pride and arrogance that she cannot even compromise on anything with me or even discuss it?'

The young vampire already knew the answers to those questions, but a part of him kept hoping that this might all just be some sort of nightmare.

* * *

><p>For over an hour, Tsukune stood there and listened to his wife's screams and Gin's grunts. He heard it as clear as a bell when Moka asked him to cum inside her and give her a child which he was more than happy to do.<p>

Countless emotions swirled inside the young man's head, but one that seemed to overrule them all was rage – pure rage.

Tsukune did not consider himself a violent man, but right now, he wanted to walk in there and rip Gin's throat out.

'That was incredible, Moka-chan,' came a very satisified voice from inside the bedroom.

The vampire's rage only grew as he heard that bastard call his wife the pet name that only he was allowed to call her.

'Do you…do you think that he is still out there?' Moka's voice asked.

That hurt more than anything. She sounded like she was asking if some stranger was still in her house. He was no longer Tsukune to her; he was just a 'he'.

'Do you want me to check?' came Gin's reply.

'Would you, please' his wife had answered.

'Of course,' and you could heard the smirk in his voice.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was seething, but he kept his expression neutral as his bedroom door swung open. He could smell the strong waft of pheromones and sex coming out of the room; it permeated everywhere.<p>

Gin stood there wearing just a pair of black boxers and a huge grin.

"Yes Moka-chan, 'he' is still here," the werewolf said with a snicker as if showing Tsukune how utterly worthless he was right then.

"You are an idiot. You gave up the most incredible woman in the world, and I must say, it was worth every minute," he said while laughing arrogantly.

PLINK!

The werewolf immediately stopped laughing as a massive demonic aura exploded inside the room. Tsukune's hair melted from dark brown into bright silver, and his eyes turned from deep hazel to burning crimson.

Faster than he had ever moved before, the young vampire had Gin pressed up against the wall with his hand around the werewolf's throat. He was tempted to crush his windpipe, but he wanted the bastard to be conscious for what he was about to do to him.

Gin had never been afraid of Tsukune since he had met him; the boy was just too timid. However, the creature in front of him now was looking at him with pure hatred and malice. A snap of the vampire's wrist, and he would be dead.

"You flee-bitten scumbag, you come into my home and fuck my wife with me in the next room. Then, you have the gall to insult me after you have taken what was most precious to me. I thought that you were at least honorable enough to respect our friendship, but I see now that the only thing that you care about is what hole you can stick your cock into. Well, that is about to change," and a sinister smile crossed the vampire's face.

The werewolf had been afraid before, but now, he was almost terrified at the creature in front of him. His oxygen was limited as Tsukune's hand was tight around his throat, and he had no way of breaking out of the stranglehold.

Suddenly, Tsukune's free hand lashed out and grabbed the most sensitive part of Gin's anatomy.

"What the hell are you-" the words died on the werewolf's lips as unsurmountable pain lurched through his body.

Tsukune had literally crushed his balls in his hand. Next, the vampire grabbed his final target and gave an angry pull. A guttoral moan of pure agony was torn from Gin's mouth as his pride and joy (you can guess what I am talking about) was literally ripped off his body.

The vampire released his grip on the werewolf, and the once proud Gin collapsed to the ground and curled up in a fetal position not believing what had just happened to him.

Tsukune looked down at his bloody hand, and the clothed object contained inside it. He dropped both of them next to his former friend and walked into his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Moka's eyes had widened in shock when she felt Tsukune remove his seal, and her blood had run cold when she heard the venom in his words to Gin. Her heart nearly stopped as she heard the screams of agony coming from the werewolf – until she saw her husband walk into the bedroom.<p>

Waves of power flowed out of his body, and she could feel the killing intent coming from him. He wanted blood.

"Now Moka, it is your turn," he hissed at her.

"Tsukune…" she said meekly and clutched the sheets to her chest.

'Let me out; I will deal with him,' Inner Moka shouted at her pink-haired self.

"Are you happy now, Moka? You finally found something that pushed me over the edge. Are you happy that I'm mad enough to kill right now? Is this what you wanted?" her husband roared at her.

It took everything he had not to loose himself in the rage consuming his psyche. The scent of sex had seeped into every corner of this room, but it was not his and Moka's, but Gin and Moka's.

"Tsukune…I just wanted you to listen to me. When you would not stop me, I had to carry out my threat," she stated and immediately regretted her choice of words as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

She was suddenly pinned to the bed, and her mate lay on top of her with those burning red eyes glowering down at her.

"Your threat…your threat! I understand now, Moka. I was never a husband or a mate to you; I was just a servant to follow your orders. If I didn't yield to your demands, you would threaten me with the consequences."

"Tsukune…no…that's not what I…"

"ENOUGH!" he growled and pinned her shoulders down with his hands.

'Let me out. Take off the rosario, and I will handle him!' Inner Moka was screaming.

Tsukune saw the soul eye blazing on Moka's rosario. Removing one of his hands from her shoulders, he grasped the rosario, and for a moment, his pink-haired wife thought he was going to remove it.

Instead, he stared directly into the crimson eye with absolutely no fear in him.

"You…be silent!" he hissed at the rosario.

Inner Moka's eyes widened in shock at his tone. How dare he talk to her like that!

Tsukune turned his attention back to Outer Moka lying underneath him.

"Moka Akashiya, this is the first and last time that I will say this. I loved you with all of my heart and soul, and today, you took my trust and trampled it under your arrogance and pathetic need for your pride. I no longer want anything to with you. Do you understand me?"

His wife's eyes widened in horror at his words, and tears started filling her eyes.

"Tsukune! Please don't say that. I am your wife; you are my husband. You love me!" she gasped.

The vampire got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He turned to see his pink-haired wife sit up in their bed, and she was almost shuttering with desperation.

"I am leaving now, Moka, and I am not coming back. Your actions today have destroyed my trust in you, and I will never be so foolish as to give it you again. I understand now that the most important thing to you is your damn pride, and you would sooner watch me suffer and die than to let your pride as a vampire been tarnished. Very well, since that is the choice you have made, I will make a choice of my own."

Looking his wife directly in the eye, Tsukune raised his left hand and pulled off his wedding ring. Both Moka's eyes widened in terror at his actions.

"This is a symbol of my commitment to you, Moka, but apparently, your commitment to me meant nothing. As a result, this is worthless to me now," and he dropped the simple, gold band onto the floor.

"Tsukune…no…please don't!" and she jumped off the bed and dashed into his arms.

A part of him wanted to embrace her. He wanted to forgive her and try to work past this, but all he could keep smelling was Gin's scent all over her.

"Tsukune…stop this…please…I am your wife!"

CRACK!

Moka stumbled backwards and tripped over the sheets tumbling to the floor in a heap. He had slapped her!

"No Moka, you are no longer my wife. A wife does not treat her husband like a lap dog or a servant. Furthermore, you have renounced me as your mate already."

"No, I have not!" she said emphatically while nursing her sore cheek.

Inner Moka was banging at the walls of Outer Moka's consciousness to be released, but her pink-haired self would not act.

"Yes, you have Moka Akashiya, or did you not think that I knew about the blood rites between vampire mates?"

Now, both Mokas felt their blood run cold.

"I see that I have surprised you. Since I became a vampire, I wanted to learn about their societal rules and traditions – particularly since your family is so prestigous. Prior to our mating ceremony, your father had granted me access to the castle's library where I read all about our bonding ceremony. When a vampire takes a mate, only their mate may provide them children – no one else. By daring to ask Gin to father a child by you, you have broken our bond as mates. That is the cold, hard truth, Moka!"

The young vampiress was at a loss for words. What could she say? Everything that he said was true, and she knew it. She had never really wanted to have to go through with this; she had thought that he would back down like always. He had called her bluff though, and she needed to prove her point.

"I am done talking to you, Moka. The stench of Gin and you in this room disgusts me, and I am leaving. Make whatever arrangements you want to help the bastard lying in the hallway because I sure as hell won't."

Tsukune glared at her one last time before he shook his head in near contempt.

"I wanted to believe that you loved me, Moka; I really did. But, I see now that love from you is as much an illusion as you are an illusion compared to the real Moka."

That statement was a like knife to her heart, and she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Goodbye…Moka," and as his wife sobbed on the floor, Tsukune left the bedroom and headed straight out the front door. He would never return to this house again.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I know that there were several spinoffs to Mistress' original story 'Get What You Wanted', but I have not had a chance to read them all yet. If my future ideas are similar to other authors, then I guess great minds think alike. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!<p> 


	2. A Place to Rest

Tsukune had no idea where he was going; he just kept walking. Eventually, he ended up at one of the neighborhood parks and sat down on one of the benches. He had retrieved his seal prior to leaving his former home, and the rosario gleamed on his right wrist.

Emotions swirled through his mind – pain, sadness, heartache, betrayal, anger, disgust, loss, contempt. All of these things were overloading his mind, and he just wanted to find some place to let his mind rest.

He looked up at the now late afternoon sky and felt tears in his eyes.

'I wasted so much time with her. I loved her with all that I had, and she stomped on it like it was nothing. Worst of all, now, I am stuck being associated with her family since her father accepted me as his son.'

Tsukune knew that if Moka's father found out about this that there would be hell to pay on her part, but even he did not hate her enough right now to get her family involved in this yet. Moka knew that she had broken the blood rites with him and had no claim to him anymore. His human marriage was something that he could have annulled at a later time, but it meant nothing to her vampire family.

This whole situation had made Tsukune come to realize several things about his relationship with Moka. He began to see how he had always caved to her demands in the past; he kept telling himself that it was becaused he loved her and wanted her to be happy. However, she had taken advantage of that time and time again.

The one time that he challenged her demands she goes and fucks one of his best friends right in front of him just to prove that she was right. Tsukune took a long, deep breath and felt a new determination fill him. He would never be taken advantage of like this again; that was a promise.

Right now, though, he needed a place to stay, and only one place came readily to mind.

* * *

><p>Kasumi Aono was just about to start dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Making her way to her front door, she looked through the viewing hole and was surprised to see her son on the other side.<p>

"Tsukune!" she said happily as she opened the door and moved to wrap her arms around him.

The young man hugged his mother tightly. She could always make him feel better, and her warm smile helped to lift his heavy heart.

"It's so good to see you, son. How have you been? Is Moka with you?" his mother inquired.

At the mention of his wife's name, Tsukune's eyes clouded over, and it took everything he had to keep from breaking down.

"Mom…let's going inside…I need to tell you something," he managed to croak out.

Kasumi saw the utter sadness in her son's eyes and knew that something very serious had happened.

* * *

><p>She led him inside, and the two of them sat down at the kitchen table. She put some tea on to boil before joining him once again.<p>

"What happened, Tsukune? Did something happen to you or Moka?"

"Mom, I know that this may sound like a shock to you, but I will just say this plainly. I am going to divorce, Moka; I no longer wish to be married to her."

His mother's eyes widened in shock at his statement. She had seen how happy her son was around the pink-haired young woman; they looked the epidemy of a young couple in love. What had happened to them?

"Did you two have a fight? It might be something that the two of you can work out; you were so happy together."

Kasumi reached across the table to clasp her son's hands, but his next words froze her in place.

"She cheated on me; she slept with someone in our house – with me in the next room," he all but growled.

"Are you serious, Tsukune? I could never imagine Moka doing something like that."

"That was what I thought too, mom, but I listened to every single thing that she did so there was no doubt to her actions."

"What could have made her do this? She seemed like such a sweet girl."

To say that Kasumi Aono was shocked was an understatement. She remembered how her son had gone on and on about Moka Akashiya when he had been at school. When she first met the girl, her beauty alone had impressed the older woman, and she saw the affection that the pink-haired girl had for her son. Then, she had met his other classmates, and she found it rather odd that most of his friends were girls. To top it all off, they were all extremely beautiful girls.

Still, she had never seen anyone make her son smile the way Moka could, and now, he was practically shaking with sadness and anger in front of her. If what he said was true, then his wife better pray that she never see her again.

"It…it was about our children, or should I say, the children that we were planning on having. Moka wanted to raise our children a certain way, and I disagreed with her. I wanted to discuss the problem with her and try to find a compromise, but she would hear none of it. She essentially told me that if I did not want to provide her with children her way, then, she would find someone else who would."

Tsukune's hands had been clenched into fists while he talked, and by the time he was done, there were blood welts on his palms from his fingernails.

"I…I…I am speechless right now, son; I really don't know what to say to you."

Her son went on about on how this had all started several months ago, and their confrontation over this just kept getting worse and worse. It had all come to a head this morning when Gin had showed up at their house.

"Mom, would it be alright if I stayed here for a few days? Then, I will figure out where I will go from here," he all but begged.

"Would it be alright! Tsukune, this is your home; you are always welcome here. Your room is still made up, and you are welcome to it. If you are up to it, I will be having dinner in about an hour. Your father is out of town for the next few weeks, and I wouldn't mind the company," his mother said with a sweet smile.

"I would love that, mom, thank you," Tsukune replied with just a tiny hint of happiness in his voice.

As her son got up to leave the room, Kasumi heard the teapot go off on her stove. After she removed it from the heat, she saw her son had paused at the doorway leading to his room.

"Mom, if Moka's calls or comes by here, please…do not tell her that I am here. I do not want to see her right now."

His eyes were pleading with the Aono matriach to understand, and she just gave him a warm, motherly smile.

"Of course, Tsukune. No matter what, you are my son first, and if she has truly hurt you like this, then I do not want her in my house again!" she said with a very protective tone of voice.

"Thank you, mother," and he turned down the hallway to his old room.

Kasumi Aono stood in place seemingly looking off into the distance as she stood in the middle of her kitchen. Her son looked so angry and broken right now.

'It seems that history has repeated itself, mother. It would appear that Tsukune has suffered the same thing as grandmother had at the hands of that vampire bastard. He was nearly killed by her arts, and I know that you did not want me to tell Tsukune anything about this. However, it may be time that he learns the full truth about his heritage.'


	3. Heritage Revealed

Moka Aono sat at her kitchen table staring at her cellphone. One week…it had been one week week since she had seen Tsukune; one week since he had stormed out of their house and out of her life. It had also been the most miserable week of her life.

"Tsukune…please come back, I miss you," she said while trying not to cry again.

Her eyes were already puffy and swollen from so many tears, but she just couldn't stop. After his proclamation, she had not seen or heard from him since. She had arranged for Gin to be picked up and taken care of, but her stomach still lurched as she remembered what her husband had done to the werewolf.

'He will come back; he loves us!' her inner self said confidently.

"But we hurt him so badly, and I have never seen him so angry. We should have found a another way."

'There was no other way. Tsukune would not agree with us, and he had to be shown his place,' Inner Moka said firmly.

That gave the Outer Moka pause, and she thought about those words very carefully.

"His place…what is his place? Just where should he be?"

'With us, of course!'

"But we pushed him away, and now, he wants nothing to do with us," she answered herself back.

'He is just angry right now. Once he calms down, he will come back to us and apologize.'

"Why would he apologize, Uru-chan?"

'Because he allowed things to go this far. He allowed Gin to have sex with us; he did not stop him. He would not listen to us, and we had to show him that we were serious about how to raise our children.'

"But we were the ones who arranged for all of this. We called Gin and allowed him into our house and our bed. We deliberately hurt Tsukune. How is that his fault?"

'We only did that to show him his place, Ototo-chan. He had to be shown that we do not make idle threats.'

"Listen to yourself. Why were we making threats to Tsukune? He has never done anything to hurt us!"

'He wanted to raise our children among humans. Did you really want them to go through what we did? Do you want them to go through the same pain? No, you do not. That is why we agreed that this was the only way. Being around humans would only cause our children pain and suffering.'

"But Tsukune was human before we turned him, and he never hurt either of us. Plus, his family has always been very nice to us. His mother was very sweet, and his father was always kind to us as well."

'Tsukune is the exception; he had earned our trust. His family we merely know by association.'

"They are good people though."

'There are some exceptions in every species, Ototo-chan, but we will not allow that to discount what we went through as child. Can you see your own daughter going through that hell?'

"No, of course not."

'Good. Tsukune will come back to us.'

"I hope you're right, Uru-chan; I really do."

* * *

><p>Moka's conversation with herself ended as her phone rang, and she all but jumped out her chair. Praying that it was Tsukune, she checked the number but found that it was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.<p>

"Hello, sister dear," came a sickenly sweet voice on the other end.

"Hello Ria-neesama."

"And how is my little sister doing?"

"I am fine, thank you," was her short reply.

"And…how about that delicious, little brother of mine? Is he around right now? I would just looovvveee to talk to him," Ria all but purred into the phone.

Moka felt like she was going to throw up. She could not let Ria sense that there was trouble with her relationship with Tsukune, or she would swoop in like a vulture.

"Unfortunately, Ria-neesama, Tsukune is out of the house right now. Have you tried to call his phone directly?

Moka had no idea where that question had come from, but she suddenly realized that she could find out if Tsukune was at least answering his phone and had not thrown it away.

"Certainly, I have, sister dear. I tried him several times, but he does not answer. Hmm…maybe he is having a secret rendezvous with someone. Oh me oh my, are you not keeping that sweet, young man of yours satisfied, Moka?"

"That is none of your business," Moka suddenly shouted and immediately regretted falling for Ria's trap.

"Oh me oh my, sounds like there's a little trouble in paradise. If you aren't properly seeing to your mate's needs, I would be more than happy to help. Oh yes, I would be more than happy to satisfy him again…and again…and again…"

"Was there a reason for your call, Ria-neesama?" Moka all but growled into the phone.

"Reason? Why should I need a reason to call my dear, little imouto-chan?" came the sweet and sour reply.

"You never do anything without a reason," the pink-haired vampiress answered back.

"To true, sister dear. Very well, I will tell you. Father is hosting a gala in one month, and he requested yours and Tsukune's presence there. It is the annual gathering of vampire elders, and he wished to introduce you both to them. They are all anxious to meet the young man who caught the eye of Lord Akashiya's daugther. Castle Akashiya is hosting it this year, and Father wants all of us to be there. He is expecting you both to be there, sister dear, and I hope that you will not disappoint him," Ria explained with a slight warning in her voice.

"We will both be there, Ria-neesama," came the emphatic reply.

"Splendid. Now, remember it is a black-tie affair so make sure you dress that yummy husband of yours appropriately. I will see you there," and the line went dead.

Moka closed her phone and felt a massive headache coming on. What was she going to do now? She couldn't not show up to this gathering. It would be humiliating to her father, and Ria knew that.

"Dammit Tsukune, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Tsukune sat at the desk in his old room staring out the window. He had been at his parents' house for just over a week, and he had spent much of it shut up in his room. His mother brought him food and was always there with a warm, supporting smile; he really was lucky to have her.<p>

Turning his head, he saw the pictures sitting on his desk. The first was a picture of himself and what his fellow youkai classmates had called his 'harem'. He was standing in front of Youkai Academy with his girls. Moka was on his right with her arm linked in his, Kurumu and Mizore were each latched onto his left arm, Ruby was standing behind him and to the side with a hand on his shoulder, and Yukari was standing in front of him with her megawatt smile shining.

Tsukune grimaced as his eyes fell on the second picture. It was actually two pictures in one frame. The first picture was of him and Moka in their sealed forms standing in front of Youkai Academy. Moka was standing in front of him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She was leaning back against his chest, and the two of them were gazing into each other's eyes. The second picture was of him and Moka in their full, vampire forms with the same scenery. Inner Moka had a soft smile on her face with her arm wrapped around his waist, and he had his arm slung around her shoulders.

They looked the epidemy of a young couple in love, and Tsukune thought that they were, but not after the events of the last week. He pushed the picture face down to hide the images; he did not want to be reminded of those times.

Looking back at the original picture, he managed to smile as he thought about his other friends. He knew that Ruby and Yukari were currently working at Youkai Academy as assistants to Mikogami. Mizore was at her home in the snow village taking care of her husband and her two children.

Tsukune grimaced at that memory. Mizore had wanted him to father her children. She had even begged him and told him that he would not have to worry about them; she would take care of them. A large part of him wanted to grant her request, but his feelings for Moka overruled that part. He felt like he would be betraying her.

'A helluva lotta good that did me,' he said silently.

Then, there was Kurumu. The girl with the smile of an angel and the body of a temptress. She had been the one hurt the most when he had finally chosen Moka as his mate. She told him that she understood his feelings about the vampiress, but ask if she could at least be his mistress. He didn't even have to come see her that often; he just needed to promise that he would. Looking back now, Tsukune felt his heart tighten as he remembered the desperate look on her face when she pleaded with him not to abandon her.

Again, his loyalty to Moka caused him to hurt one of his dearest friends. To make matters worse, Kurumu had been exiled from Japan. She had been so desperate to stay near him that she had nearly exposed her identity and the entire monster world.

Mikogami had been ready to take her head, and Kurumu made no complaints. She had held her head high and was ready to take her punishment. Tsukune had intervened and pleaded with the headmaster to spare his friend's life. In exchange, Kurumu was banned from ever entering Japan again. If she even set foot in the country, her life would be forfeit.

Thanks to the vast resources of Fairy Tail, Tsukune knew that Kurumu was living in Las Vegas. She was working as a stripper at a club called 'Devils Little Angels' which just so happened to be owned by her aunt Caro Shade, and her mother Aghea was a business partner for it as well.

A part of Tsukune felt responsible for Kurumu's current predicament. His rejection of her had caused her desperate actions which in turn led to her exile, and now, she was forced to take her clothes off for men willing to pay for it. Knowing what he did now regarding Moka's true intentions, he nearly felt sick over how he had treated the succubus. She wasn't perfect by any means, but she had never betrayed his trust. He smiled slightly and touched her face in the picture.

"You would never betray me, would you Kurumu-chan? You can't…can you. I am your destined one after all, right?" he said with a bitter laugh.

He had no idea if she had found someone else and moved on, but a strange determination came over him. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see Kurumu and all of his friends again.

* * *

><p>A knock at his bedroom door drew his attention, and Tsukune turned to see his mother poke her head into the room.<p>

"Tsukune, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. I mean…now that I have had some time to think about things, I realize that I cannot sulk in this room forever. Moka broke my heart, and I will never trust her again, but I am not going to let this ruin my life."

Kasumi smiled slightly as she saw a flash of determination in her son's eyes. Yes, he was hurt, and she could still see the sadness in his face, but it was not controlling him. Still, she was not sure if he was ready to hear what she wanted to tell him; it would sound absolutely crazy to him!

"Tsukune…there is something that I need to tell you. In fact, I should probably show you. It concerns you, myself, and our family."

The young vampire was immediately up and across the room in a flash as he thought the worst had happened – such as Ria coming after them again.

"What's wrong, mother? Has something happened to you or father?"

"No Tsukune, we are both fine, but…I wanted to show you something about our family's history. However, before I do, please understand this. What you are about to hear is known to no one except your father and myself, and when you hear it, you may think that I am absolutely crazy."

"Mother, you are not making any sense. What are you trying to tell me?"

"It would be best if I show you, son. Please come with me."

Tsukune was confused but followed his mother out of his room and down into their basement.

Kasumi Aono led her son into the middle of their basement level which was essentially a wide open space of about eight feet across. Lifting her hand to her mouth, she bit her thumb until it bled then knelt down on the floor. She pressed her bloodied thumb to the floor and whispered a strange language that Tsukune had never heard before.

Suddenly, a huge magic circle appeared under their feet and expanded to the entire size of the room. Tsukune felt an unknown energy surge through him before unimaginable pain shot through him. He grit his teeth trying not to cry out in agony until he saw his mother looking at him in shock.

"That's impossible! This seal is only meant to hurt non-humans. Why is it hurting you, Tsukune?" his mother gasped, and her eyes fell on the bracelet on his right wrist.

"Mother…please…help me…I…" her son groaned out.

"That bracelet and rosario…it's some type of seal isn't it?"

Kasumi knelt down again and whispered more of that strange language. Pain stopped shooting through Tsukune's body, and the grateful, young man collapsed to the floor. His relief was short-lived however as his mother now stood over him fuming.

"Tsukune…if that is actually who you are…you better explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Mother, that is ridiculous; of course, it's me!"

"Then why is this seal that is designed to ward off all non-humans effecting you. If you are my son, it should not cause you pain."

"Why is this seal in our basement, and what was that language that you were speaking? I have never heard it before," her son replied.

"I want you to answer my question first, Tsukune," his mother said with hard eyes.

"Alright mom, but you may not be able to believe it. You said that this seal was meant to ward off non-humans so I assume that you believe that there are beings other than humans in this world, correct?"

His mother nodded her head but did not elaborate. Tsukune lifted his right wrist, and his rosario gleamed as the light from the seal on the floor reflected off it.

"Mother, this may sound crazy, but you are correct. I am not a human – not anymore. I am…I am…a vampire…"

"What did you say?" Kasumo Aono gasped in horror and took a step back.

"I am a vampire, mother. Here, allow me to show you."

Tsukune pull off his rosario, and his demonic energy swirled around him. He was surprised to see the seal on the floor brighten even more, but it did not fade out. His hair turned silver, and his eyes became crimson red.

"How…how did this happen? Who turned you, Tsukune?"

"It was Moka, mother; she is a vampire also. I was injured at school, and she injected her blood into me to save my life. Her blood changed me into the vampire that I am now."

"Tsukune…you expect me to believe that pink-haired, young woman is a powerful vampire? How is that possible?"

"Mother…I think it would be best if I start at the beginning. It all started the day that I received an acceptance letter to Youkai Academy…"

Tsukune spent the next several hours telling his mother everything about his time at school and about his friends. He went through all their adventures and challenges, and he went on to explain about each of his 'girlfriends'.

Kasumi Aono was amazed as she listened to her son's tale, and he answered any questions that she put to him. Her eyes narrowed as he mentioned the name of Moka's father – Issa Shuzen. She had heard that name before from her own mother.

She laughed at some the odd situations that her son had found himself in, and the antics that his girls came up with to get his attention.

Tsukune left out certain details regarding all the battles that he had been in, or his mother would be really angry with him.

"Mother, please tell me what is going on? How do you know magic?"

"I don't know any, Tsukune. Or should I say…I don't know very much. This seal was put here by my mother who was a very powerful witch, and she learned her arts from her mother."

"Wait a minute…grandmother was a witch? Why have I never heard about any of this before?"

"Actually Tsukune, witch might not be the proper title for my mother; I believe magus is the correct way to describe her abilities."

"I have heard that term before, but don't they have similar abilities to witches?"

"Yes, they can use magic, but they are also acclaimed alchemists and masters of chemical composition. A magus is highly attuned with nature and can even manipulate it from time to time. You had mentioned to me that your friend Ruby has the ability to control plants. Her master was probably a former magus who taught her some of the arts. My mother was strong, but my grandmother was one of the greatest magus who ever lived. Unfortunately, there were those who wanted her knowledge and power to serve their own purposes. She defeated those who challenged her, but it ended up costing her life"

"Did you ever meet her?" Tsukune asked – clearly intrigued by hearing about his magical ancestor.

"Yes, I was a few years old when she died, but I remember her as a very sweet, loving woman. She never used her abilities to harm others, and she never looked down on other species for being less powerful than her. Heh…she even taught the master of the jinn a thing or two before she died. My mother had been surprised when I did not exhibit any of the magical abilities that she and my grandmother possessed, but ironically, my grandmother was happy that I was not a magical child."

"Why was that, mother?"

"She was glad that I would not be burdened with the same troubles that both she and her daugther had gone through. She was tired of dealing with the monster world and just wanted to be left in peace. She wanted to leave and have our family live among humans – away from the dangers of that world. She had forced her daughter to grow up in it and did not want the same for me. My mother agreed with her, and that was when we settled here. The seals on this house can be activated if any monster tries to act against our family, and any member of my bloodline can activate it if necessary."

"Normally, I would be speechless, mother, but nothing in this world really surprises me anymore," Tsukune said with a slight smile.

"We are not done yet, my son, we have still have to talk about your father's side as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukune, I almost was not allowed to marry your father because of where his ancestral bloodline comes from. It has been diluted over many generations, but it still lurks in his DNA and yours."

"What are talking about, mother? Father is about as normal as you can be. What could he possibly have in his blood that is so special?"

"Tsukune…your father is an offshoot of the most powerful monster species of all time – the mazoku. They were the original royal family that oversaw all monsters several millenia ago. They were an honorable house and believed in justice for all those under them – regardless of rank or ability. As I am sure you have guessed, this did not sit too well with several races – vampires in particular."

Her son's eyes widened for a moment, but he nodded his head in understanding.

"It makes sense. One thing that I have learned is that vampires have a massive inferiority complex to all other races – simply because they believe that they are the most powerful."

"Nowadays, vampires truly are the most powerful of the monster races. The mazoku were one of the few who checked their power and showed them was true strength was. One of their key abilities is to be able to cancel out all bloodline specialities for other races. For example, I am sure that you are aware that vampire's use their demonic aura and convert it into strength, but against a mazoku who can cancel out that ability, a vampire is nothing more than a fly to be swatted away."

"What happened to the mazoku, mother? Do you know?"

"My grandmother did tell me about their last ruler before she was killed. Apparently, the final king of youkai made a decree for both himself and other monsters that they were not to interfere in the human world, and the monster species were to hide themselves away so humans would know nothing of their existence. You see, Tsukune, up until a few thousand years ago, monsters existed openly in this world. However, as humans began to expand across the planet, it became harder and harder to keep them away. Eventually, you had wars break out, and blood was spilled on both sides. The mazoku king did the honorable thing and ended the war with humans. There was a permanent peace treaty set up, and the worlds were separated by a great barrier. Both sides swore never to break the barrier between worlds, or the bloodshed would begin again."

"Why did the mazoku king respect humans so much. I mean, I understand that he was an honorable man, but he could have crushed humanity easily."

Kasumi Aono smiled slightly and ruffled her son's hair.

"He wanted to save the person that he loved. You see, Tsukune, he was in love…with a human woman. Of course, he had no short list of suitors when it came to monsters, but his heart was captured by a simple human woman. He knew that he could not stay with her after being together, and she understood that as well. Their time together was short before he had to return to his realm, but he still gave her something precious – a child. That child was the only one that the mazoku king had, and it was born to a human woman. Of course, no one in the monster world knew this, and the king never took another mate. His son is your father's ancestor."

"Wait a minute…so you mean that my father is part mazoku?" Tsukune gasped.

"A very small portion of him is, yes. No one in his family line has ever exhibited signs of the mazoku's power – except one."

"Who was that?" Tsukune asked, and his mother almost smirked.

"That would be you, my son."

"Me! That's crazy; I've never had any horns or extra appendages growing out of me!"

Kasumi actually laughed as her son's exaggerations.

"Tsukune, you know very well that many monster species look almost identical to humans; mazoku are no exception."

"But still, I have never felt any power inside me until Moka turned me into a vampire."

"That is true because your power was sealed off when you were a baby. As I said before, your father and I were almost not allowed to marry. My mother had found out about his lineage and was worried about what a mixing of mazoku blood and magus abilities would create. She eventually relented, and we were allowed to marry. When you were born, though, her fears came to pass."

"What happened, mother?"

"I gave birth to you here, Tsukune because my mother was worried that even though I did not have any substanial abilities as a magus that I might release something unintentionally during childbirth. The wards on this house would prevent such accidents from going outside the house and giving away our location to other monsters. When you were born, all of your physical features were perfectly normal – with one exception."

"What was that?"

"Your body was covered in dark purple tattoos – one on each arm, your chest, and forehead. Those are the exact same places that mazoku have their demonic markings. They faded after a few seconds, but my mother was still worried that your powers would spontanteously erupt someday. She placed her most powerful seal on your body to lock down your abilities, but she was gambling whether or not it would work. Since you also had the blood of a magus in you from me, the mazoku blood from your father could have used my blood to cancel out my mother's seal. You have know idea how happy we all were when we saw that you were a normal, human child."

"Mom, what happened to the mazoku king? If he ruled over the vampires as well, he must also have been immortal, otherwise, they could have just waited for him to die."

"You are correct, Tsukune, he was immortal. When he refused to take a mate and produce an heir to the throne, the vampire elders rose up against him and demanded his head as punishment."

"But they couldn't beat him in combat so why would he listen to them?"

"Because one of the elders had the one thing that he treasured most…"

Tsukune thought about it for a moment for his eyes widened in horror.

"Don't tell me!"

"…His human mate and her son."

"What happened, mother?"

"The mazoku king agreed to abdicate his throne, however, he demanded a blood oath from all the vampire elders that they and their clans would never do harm to his woman or child's bloodlines. If vampires violate a blood oath, it is considered their most heinous crime and punishable by death."

"So he just gave up!"

"Not quite. The mazoku king was not as stupid as the vampires believed him to be. They believed themselves to be in such a position of strength that they did not demand he turn control over to them in the oath; they just assumed that he would."

"Sounds like typical vampire arrogance," Tsukune chuckled.

"Once the oath was complete, and he knew that his wife and child were safe and gone, he told the council that he was abdicating his throne to three specific monsters. They were charged with different sections of his realm, and they were not allowed to have infighting among their territories. He bestowed upon them a title that is revered among all monsters – the three Hades Lords."

Tsukune's eyes widened again, and his brain began to slide the final pieces to this puzzle in place.

"The vampire elders of course assumed that he would give three vampires the titles since they were the most powerful – particularly the elder who had kidnapped his mate and child. However, the mazoku king surprised them once again. He chose-"

"The Shinso vampire Akasha Bloodriver, the master of the Jigen-tou Touhou Fuhai, and the exorcist Mikogami," Tsukune finished for her.

"Tsukune! How do you know those names?" his mother said in shock, and her son tried hard not to smirk.

"I know them, mother, because I have seen them all, however, I have never had the priviledge of meeting Akasha Bloodriver in person."

Tsukune went on to explain how Mikogami was the headmaster of Youkai Academy, and he had meet both Fuhai and Akasha when his class had taken a trip to Hong Kong. Moka had been having trouble with her rosario so Mikogami had sent them to Fuhai who was a master of seals. During the repair, he had been sucked inside Moka's rosario and had seen several of her memories from when she was child – including times with her mother, Akasha.

(Note: For those of you who have read the manga, I am stealing some elements from it so the story makes sense.)

Kasumi Aono was astonished that not only had her son met or knew all three Hades Lords, but his 'wife' was the daughter of the leader of the Hades Lords.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, mother, please go on."

"Once the mazoku king had made his selections, of course, the vampire elders were absolutely furious. Ironically, it was Akasha Bloodriver who silenced them herself. She respected the mazoku king for his actions in wanting to save his mate and accepted his decision – much to the anger of the other elders."

"Of course, being a Shinso, she was the most powerful vampire there; they would not challenge her decision."

"The mazoku king thanked Akasha for her honorable actions just before he took his own life. No one knows how he did it as no one really knew how to kill a mazoku outside of their own race."

Tsukune bowed his head slightly in respect to his ancestor's passing before lifting his head back up.

"Mother, do you know who the vampire elder was who kidnapped the king's mate and child?" He felt a twist form in his stomach before his mother answered; he had a feeling of what she was about to say.

"Yes, I do, Tsukune, and it is a name that you know well."

Her son looked her in the eye, and she nodded her head as if reading her thoughts.

"The most ambitious vampire that I have ever known…" Tsukune trailed off.

"…Issa Shuzen," his mother finished for him.

* * *

><p>The young Aono stood there digesting everything that his mother had just told him. He looked down at his hands and at the rosario gleaming on his right wrist. He was a vampire, and a member of Issa Shuzen's family. The thought had never sat well with him, but now, it made him sick. Now, he began to understand where Ria got her hatred for humans from – her father. Neither of them cared what happened to humans, they only respected strength and power.<p>

"Mother…would you do something for me?"

"What is it, son?"

"You said that grandmother put a seal on me when I was baby to restrict my mazoku abilities, correct?"

"Actually, she had to do it for both your mazoku and magus abilities since your DNA contained both."

"Remove it from me, now!" he said firmly.

Kasumi looked at her son in shock until she saw his eyes. Something about this whole discussion had awakened something in him, but she was not quite sure what it was.

"Tsukune, I can't do that. You're already a vampire; I have no idea what will happen to your body if I do that. Your body could tear itself apart; I don't want you to die!" she gasped with tears in her eyes.

Her son stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not worry, mother, I will be fine; I promise. I cannot die yet; I have people who are precious to me that I want to see again. Plus, I must settle certain matters with Issa Shuzen and his family – particularly his eldest daughter, Ria."

"Tsukune, what you are not telling me?" his mother prodded, and she saw her son try to avoid her eyes.

"I will not even consider removing your seal until you tell me the whole truth," she said firmly.

"Very well, mother, all I ask is that you let me finish everything before you go crazy about it."

Tsukune went on to explain all about what happened with Ria. He told her about what she had done to him and Moka, and why. He also told her about what Ria had tried to do to his father and her husband – both with blackmail and sex.

By the time that he was done, Kasumi Aono was boiling mad, and she was ready to spit nails. How dare that bloodsucking slut do this to her family?

"Mother, please, release my seal. If for nothing else, that I want to stay true to who I really am. Nothing will probably happen, but I want to see the results just the same."

"Very well, Tsukune, I will trust your judgment with this. First, I will put up a barrier around this basement as you may end up releasing massive amounts of energy while this happens. I cannot be down here while this happens, my son. The amount of energy that you could produce could incinerate me in a matter of seconds."

"It's alright, mother, I understand. I was not going to let you stay down here anyway."

"Are you ready?" his mother asked apprehensively.

Her son took a deep breath and nodded his head. Kasumi whispered several lines that Tsukune could not understand before she touched her fingertips to his forehead. His head snapped back, and his body began to glow. His mother quickly exited the room and made it up the stairs just in time. She threw up the barrier just as a massive wave of energy slammed into it.

"Please Tsukune, come out of there alive."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hopefully, I got two names of Moka's personality right. It's been awhile since I've read the manga version of Rosario. Hope you all liked the longer chapter.<p> 


	4. Merging of Blood

Tsukune looked around at his surroundings, but all he could see was a faint light. After the seal on his blood was removed, he had felt a massive surge of energy flow through him before everything went dark.

"Where in the world am I?" he said out loud.

"Inside your own mind, Tsukune," came a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a lovely woman about forty years old. She had long, dark brown running down her back, and she had deep, green eyes. Somehow, she looked familiar to him, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Who are you?"

The older woman laughed and grinned at the young man.

"Now Tsukune, don't tell me that you don't remember your own grandmother."

"What?"

"Well…I guess that I can understand if you don't remember me; I died when you were only two years old."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, but I am glad to meet you. How are you here though?"

"Your seal was made with my own magical energy, and I wrote in a specific part of it so that I would appear to you if it was ever released. I wanted to show you and explain to you all the knowledge that is hidden in your blood. You see, magus transfer genetic memories to their children. In other words, all of our knowledge is given to our children automatically, however, they may not necessarily be able to use all of that knowledge. It would depend on their overall ability as a magus. For example, your mother retains her knowledge from me, but she was not able to perform high-level magic. She can control the wards on your home since her blood allows it, but she could not be considered a full magus," the older woman explained.

"So…you are telling me that I have all the memories from yourself and your ancestors?"

"Primarily…it is the knowledge of the magus, and how to use your abilities."

"I don't feel any different though."

"Try this…" and the woman spoke in the same strange language that Tsukune's mother had spoken earlier.

"…now, tell me what I just said."

"Hello, my name is Megumi," he replied.

"Very good, that is exactly what I said."

"This all seems so strange to me though. I feel like a part of mind that I didn't know was there has been swung open for me to see. It feels strange but not frightening."

"Good, that means that you have accepted the knowledge of your family's bloodline, and we just need to see if you can do something with it."

* * *

><p>Tsukune turned his head to see a tree appear next to them, and his grandmother stepped forward. Extending her hand towards the tree, roots seem to explode from its base, and Megumi directed them in different directions – like dogs hunting for prey. She relaxed after a few seconds, and the tree's roots returned to normal.<p>

"Wow," her grandson said with jaw open in awe.

"Now, Tsukune, I want you to try and cut down this tree, but don't use your vampire strength to do it."

He was sure what he was supposed to do, and he was willing to try. Searching his new found vault of information in his mind, Tsukune raised his hands and focused himself. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then, the whole tree began to shake. Gritting his teeth, he focused a little harder, and the tree was torn out of his base and thrown to the ground.

"Well done, I can definitely tell you that you have the abilities of a magus. As times goes by, the information stored in your blood will filter into your conscious mind. You will begin to spontaneously learn things – particularly if you are in a situation where your abilities could be used to help someone. For example, let's say that you were helping a doctor look for herbs for medicine; you would automatically know what herbs to look for since that is one of the most basic knowledge points for a magus. Do you understand all of this?"

"I guess so, but it still all seems strange to me. Will this cause a problem with me being a vampire at all? I mean, I am sure that there are some mixtures which are poisonous to vampires as well."

"Tsukune…I do not think that you will have to worry about your vampire nature much longer. I believe that he will be able to answer the rest of your questions," and Megumi point to someone behind her grandson.

* * *

><p>Tsukune turned his head, and his eyes bulged out. There stood a man a couple inches taller than him. His body was trim, but you could see the tight, bulging muscles on his limbs and torso. Tatoos adorned his arms, chest, and forehead, and Tsukune immediately knew who this was.<p>

"Hello Tsukune, I am glad to see that my sacrifice was not in vain. My bloodline has continued on, and it has finally shown itself once again."

"So you must be…"

"…the former king of all youkai – but you can call me Kyosuke…or father if you wish," he said with a slight grin.

"Well…I already have a father so Kyosuke will have to do. What did you mean that your blood had shown itself again?"

"Tsukune…when I took a human for a mate, it was unprecedented; a mazoku had never been with a human before. When I found out that she was with child, I was overjoyed that I was going to have a son or daughter. However, when I saw that our child was born human, I knew that I needed to leave them. If other monsters – particularly vampires – knew that I had a child who was not of my race, it would give them leverage that I could not overcome. Unfortunately, that is exactly what came to pass."

"I can understand that. From my experience with vampires, they treat humans as little more than something to be snacked on – unless they are being used to carry out their errands instead. I have met Issa Shuzen as well…" Tsukune trailed off.

Kyosuke's eyes nearly went black with rage, and a low growl came out of his mouth.

"So…you have met that slimy bastard."

"Yes, and regrettably, he now considers me his son."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the mazoku demanded.

"I am…or was married to one of his daughters – Moka Akashiya. She is the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and himself."

"Talk about polar opposites for mates. Akasha was always an honorable woman; that is why I conferred on her the title of leader of the Hades Lords. You said that this vampire female was your wife. Was she killed in battle?"

Tsukune grinded his teeth together and lowered his head slightly.

"No, she is still alive, but we are no longer together. She broke the vampire blood rites that she swore to me by asking someone other than myself to father her children. She slept with someone in our marriage bed with me in the next room. Then, after they were done, she had the gall to ask her lover if I was still standing outside?"

"What did you do when he confronted you?" Kyosuke asked with a look that said he was very interested in the young man's answer.

"After the damn werewolf told my wife that I was still there, something in me snapped. I tore off the seal holding my powers and slammed him into the wall. I crushed his balls in my hand then tore his dick right off his body before dropping him to the floor to wallow in his own pain."

He had said the whole thing without an ounce of guilt or regret in his voice. To his surprise, the mazoku king started laughing.

"You mean to tell me that one of Issa's daughters asked a werewolf to father her children. Oh…how I wish I could be there to see his face when he finds out, it will be absolutely priceless. He is obsessed with his bloodline remaining pure. I am very pleased to hear about your actions. I am glad to see that my offspring does not allow someone to bed his mate without severe consequences."

"Moka is no longer my mate. We had a human marriage as well since I was originally human, and that can be easily annulled. What concerns me now is the girls that I hurt by choosing Moka – particularly Kurumu."

"Oh…so you had a group of girls vying for your attention, my boy. Tell me more. Just what kind of monsters are these ladies?" Kyosuke asked with a wide grin.

"Well…you know that Moka was a vampire. There is Kurumu who is a succubus, Mizore is a snow maiden, and Ruby who is a witch. There is another girl named Yukari who is also a witch, but she is more like a little sister to me than anything else."

"Quite the harem you have, Tsukune, I am almost jealous. You do realize thought that a succubus will change men like they change their clothes."

"Not Kurumu…not after she met me. She…well…she called me her destined one; it is the man the succubus choose to have their children. From what I understand, they cut off all their other male companions for their destined one once they find him."

"My…my…you have been busy. You are correct; succubus are very loyal to their destined ones. Tell me, if you were human at one time, where did you meet all of these lovely monster females?"

"It's a long story…" and Tsukune began to tell his forefather about all of his times at Youkai Academy.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, he had finally finished his tale, and the mazoku king put his hand on the young man's shoulder.<p>

"I am glad to see that Mikogami has obeyed my wishes in creating this school to one day achieve correspondence between monsters and humans – peacefully. I am proud of you, Tsukune, you have held yourself with dignity and respected your fellow monsters. You have helped those who have asked it of you and even aided those who wished you dead. You have brought honor to both yourself and to me as well. You are worthy of being a mazoku, and I will grant you that right now."

"What do you mean?"

"As you already know, you are half magus and half mazoku; this is an unknown combination of DNA. Your grandmother, Megumi, had placed a seal on you to stop your powers from manifesting when you were a baby. However, since you have vampire blood in you now, that seal's power is virtually non-existant. You can now access your true birthright – both of the mazoku and magus blood within you."

"So…I will no longer be a vampire?" Tsukune asked in astonishment.

"Your mazoku blood will swallow up what remains of the vampire within you, and you will become a full mazoku with the abilities of a magus. You are going to become a force to be reckoned with my son. There has never been someone like you before, and I will be watching to see just what you truly become."

Tsukune turned to see Megumi standing there smiling at the two of them, and she reitered what Kyosuke had just said.

"Are you sure that this is the best thing to do? What happens if one day I go crazy or something? I mean…am I going to become a bloodthirsty monster?"

"No Tsukune, you will not…" Megumi began.

"…your heart is strong and noble. You have even managed to resist the pull of your vampire blood and remained a kind, gentle young man instead of an arrogant, pompous vampire. You will be able to handle this challenge just as you have others."

"I have no desire to be king of all youkai though," Tsukune said warily.

"You do not have to be, my boy," Kyosuke stated and put his hand on his shoulder again.

"This is your life, and you will choose what path you will take. However, should others try to hurt you or those that you care about, you must be ready to defeat them emphatically. When your seal is released, my memories will be released into your mind as will your magus ancestors. There are those that the vampire elders – particularly Issa – keep close to him that you should know about. They are lieutenants and commanders who answer to no one but the heads of their clans. Issa has the most powerful commanders among any of the vampire elders – which is one of the reasons why he is the herald for Akasha Bloodriver."

Tsukune stood tall and looked both of his relatives in the eye.

"Let's begin then."

Both the magus and the mazoku smiled at him.

"Tsukune…it was a pleasure to see you again," Megumi said with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, my boy, and trust me, you will find yourself a true mate out there, and she will make you happier than you could have ever dreamed."

"Thank you…father," and the elder mazoku smiled slightly.

A bright light flashed, and Tsukune was practically blinded by its brilliance. Covering his eyes, he felt a multitude of hidden energy well up from deep inside him, and it felt like his body might explode.

"Ohhhhhh heeellllll yeeeeeeessssss," his voice reverberated.

* * *

><p>Kasumi Aono was getting very worried about her son. It had been three days since the basement had been sealed, and she was nearly biting her fingernails off. Suddenly, the seal on the basement vanished, and the door opened.<p>

"Tsukune!" she gasped and saw her son emerge from the doorway.

He looked haggard and weak, but he was in one piece. He still looked human though, and she wondered what exactly happened down there.

"Mom…" he sighed tiredly, and his mother gave him a big hug.

"Welcome back, son."


	5. Call and Confrontation

It was another full day before Tsukune was back on his feet again. He had slept nearly the entire time, and his mind was still acclimating the massive amounts of information that had been released into it from his ancestors. He did not feel all-powerful or anything like that, but he knew that now he would be able to protect those that he loved and crush anyone who dared to try and manipulate him again.

* * *

><p>Striding in the kitchen, he saw his mother waiting for him with a smile on her face. He hugged her tightly, and she eagerly returned it.<p>

"Tsukune…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom. I feel like someone has just taken a jackhammer to my brain, but it's fading quickly. I remember so many things, mom; things that happened before I was even born – before you were born."

"That is the nature of your magus blood – genetic memories."

"I know, but my memories from my mazoku ancestors are included as well. I can remember him standing there while Issa and the other elders threatened his woman and her child, and the arrogance they showed when he could have destroyed them easily. I will not allow my family to be hurt anymore, and I will not allow the people precious to me to be hurt by my previous choices. I am going to fix the problems that I created, and I am going to see to it that all of the vampire elders understand what will happen to them if they dare to come after any of us."

"That reminds me, Tsukune, your phone was sitting on the kitchen table, and it has been ringing multiple times over the last few days. When I checked the number on it, it said that there were several voicemails…from Moka."

* * *

><p>She watched to see her son's reaction, and she was glad to see that his pain was no longer controlling him anymore. He was still sad and angry, but he had overcome his hurt.<p>

"Thank you, mom, may I see it?"

Kasumi handed her son his phone, and Tsukune punched in the access code to listen to his messages.

'Tsukune, where are you? Please call me back…I miss you!' came outer Moka's sad, depressed voice.

He went through each of the next ten messages from her, and they were all very similar. They were about how she missed him and wanted him to come back; there was nothing about how sorry she was for her actions or showed any remorse – even from her outer personality.

Her final message, though, actually made him smile.

'Tsukune…why won't you call me back? Please…there is something that I need to tell you about. My father is having a gala at his castle in about three weeks, and all of the vampire elders will be there. It is their annual gathering, and the elders are all wanting to meet his new son-in-law. Please Tsukune, whatever issues that you and I have can be worked out. It would be extremely embarrassing and insulting to my father if we did not show up. I have already told Ria that we would attend, and it will be a black tie affair. Tsukune…please…please let me know that you will be coming. I…I…I want to see you so badly. Please say that you will come…" her voice drifted off as the message ended.

Tsukune closed his phone and actually had a smirk on his face; that message was dated yesterday.

"What is it, son?" his mother asked.

He did not answer his mother but instead dialed a familiar number.

* * *

><p>Moka was lying on the living room couch clutching at her phone – waiting for Tsukune to call her. She had called him numerous times, and it had rang each time so he had not turned it off.<p>

'Why won't he answer? Why won't he talk to me?'

It had now been over two weeks since she had seen her husband and mate, and the emptiness that she felt kept growing day by day. She had not slept in the bedroom since the night that Tsukune walked out. She had thrown out the sheets and scrubbed the entire room top to bottom, but it still stank of hers and Gin's scents. She loved that bedroom, but it meant nothing to her unless it was Tsukune sharing it with her.

'Ura-chan…what are we going to do?' she asked her inner self.

'What do you mean?'

'Tsukune still has not called us or come home, and it has been over two weeks now. We need to face the facts. We hurt him, and he might never forgive us!'

'What do you suggest, Omote-chan?'

'We need to apologize to him. Then, we need to tell him how much he means to us and promise that we will never do anything like this again.'

'We are not apologizing! Our actions were not wrong; we only wanted to show him his place. He should have listened to us and let us raise our children the proper way.'

'Listen to yourself, Ura-chan, you're talking about him like a dog disobeying its master.'

'I think that it is you who need to listen Omote-chan. Do you not have any pride as a vampire? You would allow our children to be tainted by humans?'

'Stop talking about vampire pride! Tsukune is gone, and we have no idea where he is. What good is having pride if you lose the most important person in your life?'

'Tsukune is not leaving us! He will come back.'

* * *

><p>Moka nearly jumped off the couch as her phone went off, and her eyes bugged out as she saw a familiar name scrolled across it. Tears sprung from her eyes, and she immediately answered.<p>

"TSUKUNE!" she cried into the phone.

The young Aono could hear the desperate relief in his former mate's voice, but it did not break his resolve.

"Hello Moka, I was returning your call regarding the gala that your father is holding in a few weeks."

Moka balked at the indifference in his voice, but she kept her composure.

"Tsukune…that is not important right now. Where are you? Please tell me!"

"Where I am…Moka…is of no concern of yours? I do not answer to you like a lapdog."

The venom in his voice made her heart run cold.

"Please Tsukune…please tell me where you are? I want to see you so badly. I'm sorry about what I did; I swear it. Please come home! I promise that this will never happen again."

"It should never have happened in the first place, Moka!" he roared into the phone making his wife practically shutter.

"Nothing will change the fact that you took it upon yourself to make a choice based on your own selfishness versus the supposed trust that we had as man and wife. You didn't just cheat on me; you did in our house – in our own fucking bedroom!"

Tsukune's mom stood watching her son vent his anger, and his eyes could have frozen a volcano at that very moment.

"Tsukune…it was a mistake; I know that now. So please…please come home so we can talk about this."

"Hmm…a mistake you say. Tell me, Moka…does 'she' feel the same way?"

While he knew that outer Moka probably felt genuine remorse for her actions in a sense, it was the inner Moka that he wanted to hear the words from; she was the true personality of Moka Akashiya.

The pink-haired vampire felt her heart constrict at her husband's question, and she looked down at the rosario. The soul eye was pulsing, and she could feel her inner self wanting to be let out.

'Ura-chan, talk to him; tell him that you are sorry!' she practically begged.

'I already told you, Omote-chan; I have done nothing to apologize for. However, I do wish to speak to him so release me."

Tsukune heard the distinctive 'PLINK' of Moka's seal being released, and a few seconds later he heard the deep, sensual voice of inner Moka.

"Tsukune…let us stop this foolishness. You made your point by punishing Gin that day so this matter is now closed. I understand your need to be angry, and I accept that, but we need to move past this."

"We need to move past this? That is your suggestion. Tell me, Moka, do you even feel any regret or remorse over what you did? Do you even care how much you hurt me?"

"Tsukune…I only did what I did because you would not listen to me, and I wanted to show you my resolve. I will not let my children go through what I went through as a child; I will not allow anyone to hurt them like that."

"And you think that I would, Moka? Do you really think that I would allow my children to be hurt like you were as a child? I don't know everything that happened to you, but I do know that it would be different. However, that no longer matters; you have made your choice; and I have made mine."

"What are you talking about, Tsukune? You should come home, and we can finish this discussion face to face."

"You break the blood rites with me, and you still try to tell me what to do, Moka? No, I already told you that I am not coming back there – ever. You have not shown one ounce of remorse for the pain that you inflicted on me, and I understand that you probably never will. As I said before I left the house, I want nothing more to do with you. I will show up to your father's gala in a few weeks since you mentioned it to me, but I will make my own arrangments for getting there."

The vampiress' eyes went wide as the full weight of his words came down on her, and she bit the side of her mouth.

"Tsukune…stop acting like a selfish child!" she cried out and immediately regretted those words.

"Selfish…Selfish! Who was the one who called Gin and fucked him in our bed? Who deliberately hurt the person that she supposedly loved more than anything because she did not get her way. If anyone is being selfish here, Moka Akashiya, it is you. In fact, you are acting like a spoiled bitch. Since your pride is so important to you, keep it; I am done with this whole situation. By time of your father's gala, I will have divorce papers drawn up, and you can sign them at the castle."

At his mention of a divorce, Moka felt ice run through her veins, and her normally cool demeanor suddenly changed as she realized just how serious he was.

"Tsukune…we are not getting a divorce!" she said emphatically.

"We already are divorced, Moka. When you broke the blood rites by asking Gin to father your children, our bond as vampire mates was dissolved. This was solely your choice, and you knew the consequences before you made it. You did not think that I would call your bluff, and instead of swallowing your pride and admitting that you might have been wrong, you cheated on me in my own house. You are no longer Moka Aono; you do not deserve to carry my family name!"

"How dare you say that me, Tsukune! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" she growled angrily.

"I know exactly who I am talking to, Moka. I am talking to a spoiled, young woman who is too frightened and scared to admit that she is afraid of facing her past. She does not want to admit that she was frightened when she was a child, and now, she is so terrified of showing that she might have a weakness that she will hurt even the people that she supposedly loves just to prove that she is a proud, fearless vampire. So long as she has her pride, nothing else matters to her – not her friends and not even me. This discussion is over, Moka…goodbye!"

Tsukune clicked his phone to hang up and powered if off so she could not call him back.

* * *

><p>Moka felt like a thousand daggers had pierced her heart at Tsukune's words. For the first time since she had known him, there had been no affection in his voice when he spoke to her. All she heard was anger, hatred, and bitterness. She had instinctively redialed his number to call him back, but it went straight to his voicemail.<p>

'Do you understand a little now, Ura-chan?' came the sad voice of Outer Moka.

'What are you talking about?'

'You believe that your actions were right, and yet, they have driven away the man who treasures us above all others. Is that what you truly desired? Is our pride so important that we would rather be alone than be with Tsukune?'

Inner Moka was about to give a sharp retort when her counterpart's words slammed into her. Alone…she was alone now; there was no one here for her now. Moka collapsed onto the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She would never admit it to anyone, but at that moment, two crystalline tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>After Tsukune turned off his phone, he took a very deep breath to calm himself down and turned to see his mother waiting anxiously for him. She had heard the whole conversation, and she was worried that her son was still angry.<p>

"Mom…it's alright; I'm not angry anymore. I said what I had to say to her, and it is over and done with now."

"Are you sure, Tsukune?"

"I'm sure so please don't worry too much about it. I am more concerned about this gala her father is hosting," he said with a slight grin.

"What do you mean, son?"

"Apparently, Moka's father is having the annual gathering of vampire elders at his castle in about three weeks. They wanted to meet his new son-in-law, and I think that I will oblige them," he said with a slight chuckle.

"What you are thinking of doing?"

"I am going to show those bastards exactly who Moka actually married and teach them a lesson about what will happen to them if they ever mess with people that I care about again. I am also going to settle the score with both Issa Shuzen and Ria Sekitan. But…there is someone that I have to go see before then."

Tsukune headed down the hallway to his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes. His mother entered his room after a few seconds and saw him dressed in a pair of jeans and simple t-shirt. He was stuffing some of his old clothes that were left in his room into a backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Mom, thank you for everything. Please…just trust me and let me handle this from now on. I am going to start making up for my past mistakes right now."

"Where are you going, Tsukune?"

"Las Vegas over in the United States."

"Why would you go there?"

Her son just smiled brightly at his mother.

"I have a date with a succubus, mother."

"How are you going to get there?"

Tsukune smiled slightly and looked at his hands; he wanted to try this out.

"I am going to try out some of my new abilities; they should help me get there."

Kasumi hugged her son tightly, and he eagerly returned the gesture.

"Tsukune…please be careful alright? I know that you are strong, but I am still your mother, and I worry about you. Please come see me again before you go to this gala at Moka's father's home."

"I will, mother, I promise. Stand back…" he advised.

The older Aono did as her son requested, and he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, and a red aura surrounded his body. With a final smile at his mother, Tsukune disappeared in a flash of light.

"Grandmother…mother…it seems that my son is finally becoming his own man. I only hope that he does not lose himself along this journey."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well...another chapter done, and Tsukune is on his way to Vegas. I will try not to stretch this story out too long because I do want to get to the action parts. For my reviewers who asked me to do a RiaTsukune pairing, I might bring a little something into this story but not in the normal way. It just does not really fit with this particular story or me - to be honest.


	6. Welcome to Vegas

Las Vegas would be a shock to anyone who saw it for the first time, and Tsukune was no different. He was thankful that his transportation circle had landed him in a side alley instead of the middle of the strip. Even though it was nighttime here, that would have been hard to explain. Now, he was glad that he had taken English as second language so he could read the signs properly.

* * *

><p>Finding a nearby phone booth, Tsukune located the address of the club he was looking for. After hailing a cab and driving the short distance, he stepped out in front of what most would consider a fashionable nightclub.<p>

Like most of the other buildings around it, there were bright lights, and a large, lighted figurine of a volutpuous woman wearing a blood red evening gown on the side of the building. Her expression was that of pure seducation and around her head was a halo with tiny succubae flying around it. Next to the woman was a sign that read 'Devil's Little Angels'.

'Shade never was one for subtlety,' Tsukune chuckled silently.

Making his way to the front entrance, a huge black man stepped up in front of him.

"Hold it, little man, no one goes in without an ID."

'He has no idea who he is dealing with,' the young Aono said with a slight grin.

"Of course, I understand, just a moment," he said politely and took out his wallet.

"Hmm…Japanese huh? You fly all the way over to Vegas just to check out our place?" the bouncer said with a smirk.

"Something like that. Are the proprieters of the club here this evening? I was hoping to speak with them."

Now, the black man broke out in laughter.

"Boy…you wouldn't get within ten feet of those two; they would chew you up and spit you out before you said a word."

"I have no interest in trying to 'handle' them; I just wanted to speak with them."

"Sure, little man, you and half the men in this city want to 'talk' to those two. You'd have to start at the end of a long line of men before you even got close to them. But don't take my word for it, go ahead and try if you like; it's always fun to watch some fool try and approach those two."

The bouncer handed Tsukune back his wallet and moved aside.

"Thank you, have a good evening," and he headed into the club.

"That boy has no idea what he's in for," the black man laughed as the door closed behind Tsukune.

* * *

><p>Once inside the club, Tsukune could practically taste the pheromones in the air. He saw several small platforms set up with various girls dancing on them, and a main stage set up in front which was currently empty. A large bar flanked one side of the club, and plenty of seating was arranged around each of the stages. Severals booths and tables were set up farther away from the stages as well; he assumed they were people who wanted to actually talk versus just drooling over the scantily-clad women on stage.<p>

Tsukune knew he did not have to look for Ageha or Shade; he just followed the scent of pheromones. Succubae practically reeked them when they wanted to, and from dealing with both of them, he knew just how permiscuous they were.

* * *

><p>Ageha Kurono and Shade Caro were each nursing a marguerita while watching the action in their club. Nearby, men just sat and drooled over the two gorgeous succubae, and they each just smiled flirtingly at all of them. Both of them were dressed to kill and dressed to seduce. Shade was wearing a black strapless dress with her breasts looking ready to pop right out of the top of it. It ran down the length of body, and a long slit was cut from the hip all the way down to her ankle showing a smooth leg and creamy thigh – not mention a flash of the barely-there underwear she was wearing.<p>

Ageha was wearing a similar style dress with a halter style top which pushed her breasts together and made you want to bury your face right into the center of that heaven.

"Well…I'll be damned…" Ageha broke in as she saw a familiar, young man walking over towards them.

Shade turned her head to follow her sister's line of sight, and a seductive smile crossed her face.

"My…my…my…isn't that little Tsukune? What is he doing here?"

"Maybe he's here to see Kurumu," her sister replied.

Shade nudged her young sibling to get her attention, and her face turned serious.

"Are you sure it is best to let Mumu-chan see him? You know how distraught she was about having to leave him."

"That is true. Although, he is a vampire; I wouldn't mind going a few rounds on his cock – just for the hell of it," Ageha said with laugh.

"You'd have to get past me first, sister, I'm riding him before you do."

* * *

><p>Tsukune knew the moment that the two succubae recognized him, and their eyes raked over him like a piece of fine meat. Calmly walking up to their table, he actually managed to keep a straight face.<p>

"Ageha-san…Shade-san, it is good to see you again; your place is quite exceptional."

Kurumu's mother stood up – making her large breasts jiggle – and ran her perfectly-manicured finger down the young man's arm.

"Tsukune Aono…this is a surprise. Tell me, is your little pink-haired wife with you?"

"No, Moka is not with me," he replied with a hard tone in his voice.

'Hmm…' Ageha thought silently noticing a lack of a wedding ring on his left hand.

'…Did something happen between him and Moka? Perhaps Kurumu-chan might still have a chance with her destined one.'

"So tell us…what brings a nice, young man like you into a place like ours, hmm?" Shade all but purred.

"Oh…is little Moka not pleasing enough? I'd be glad to show you how a real woman can satisfy you."

Tsukune looked her right in the eye and arch an eyebrow as if contemplating her offer. He could hear the men around their table gawking at Shade's offer; more specifically, that she had offered it to him.

"While the offer is tempting…I would have to decline; I came here for a reason."

He then turned back to the elder Kurono.

"Ageha-san, may I speak with you in private?"

The older woman's eyes lit up, and a sly grin crossed her face.

"Why Tsukune…I had no idea you were so forward. You've been in here for less than five minutes, and you're already trying to have your way with me…" she teased and leaned over the table giving him a straight view down the front of her dress if he wished.

"…I like your attitude. Of course, you can 'speak' to me in private."

Shade stood up to join her sister, but Tsukune stopped her.

"Shade-san, I would like to talk to Ageha-san alone."

"What? Why should she be the only one getting some action?" the Arch Succubus pouted.

"We are only going to talk, Shade-san, and that is the truth."

Turning back to the younger of the two sisters, Tsukune gave Ageha a hard stare before speaking again.

"And we will only be talking, Ageha-san. It is about Kurumu-chan, and it is important."

The look in his eyes showed her that he was completely serious, but she kept her teasing smile anyway.

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

><p>Tsukune followed the elder succubus back behind the main stage area passing by another bouncer who just nodded at Ageha when she passed him. Unlocking one of the main doors in a long hallway, they enter a plush business office. She sat down behind the large desk on the far side, and Tsukune closed the door behind him.<p>

"So Tsukune…what did you want to talk about?"

The young man did not respond but merely pressed his palms together. The succubus' eyes widened in shock as she saw magic circles appear on all four walls and start to glow.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded – all teasing gone from her voice.

"I mean you no harm, Ageha-san, I merely soundproofed this room so we can truly talk in private. I do not want prying ears to hear this discussion."

Now, the succubus began to get very interested in what the young man was about to say. Tsukune took a deep breath and relax his muscles.

"Ageha-san, I came here to see Kurumu-chan, but I wanted to talk to you about her first. I want to know if you will allow me to see her."

"Tsukune, you are a vampire; if push came to shove, I could not stop you from seeing her."

"That is true, but you are her mother, and I know that you love your daugther very much. I respect your position and know that you would do anything to keep her from being hurt any further than she already has been. I hurt Kurumu-chan once before when I chose Moka over her, and she was exiled from Japan. I have come here to fix that mistake, but I wanted to know if you will let me see her first."

"Tsukune…you already turned down my daugther's offer to be your mistress because you wanted to be loyal to your pink-haired vampiress. Why – all of a sudden – would you come for Kurumu now? Wouldn't that anger your dear wife, Moka?" she said while trying not to spit out the other woman's name.

Ageha Kurono had never personally hated Moka Akashiya, but she was the one responsible for keeping her daugther away from her destined one, and for that, Ageha would never forgive her.

"Ageha-san, what I am about to tell you can go no further than this room. Before I tell you, I want you to swear on the love that have for your own destined one that you will not speak of this conversation to anyone."

That made the succubus' eyes widen in shock, and she glared at him slightly.

"How do you know that I had a destined one, Tsukune?"

"Because you have a daughter, Ageha-san. No self-respecting succubus would allow anyone but her destined one to give her children. Kurumu-chan explained to me that is the most special bond that a succubus can have, and their destined one is the most important person in the world to them. That is why I asked you to swear it; it is the only way that I know that you will be serious."

Ageha studied the young man carefully. He definitely had something important to tell her, and it pertained to her daugther. She remembered how happy her own destined one had made her before she had lost him several years ago, and if Kurumu could have that chance to be happy, she would do whatever it took to help her daugther.

"Very well, Tsukune, I swear on the memory of my destined one that this conversation will not leave this office – unless you mention it yourself."

"Thank you, Ageha-san. Now…what I wanted to say is this…"

The succubus waited to see just what the young man would say.

"…Moka is no longer my mate and wife. She broke the vampire blood rites with me, and in doing so, she broke our bond. I have separated from her and no longer wish to see her. Looking back, I realized that I should have given Kurumu-chan more of chance that I did when I was enraptured by Moka. I cannot change the past, but I want to make up for my past mistakes. I would very much like to see if Kurumu-chan and I could be something more, but I wanted to have your permission to pursue this course of action."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Ageha-san…you are a succubus, but you are a mother before everything else. Kurumu is more important to you than anything in the world, and I hurt her deeply. I want to make it up to her, and I want you to trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to never hurt her again."

"Tsukune…if I say yes to this…then you must promise me something as well."

"Of course."

Ageha walked around the desk and right up in front of the young man. Her eyes were hard, and she looked him square in face. She was no longer a seductive succubus but a protective mother.

"I want you to promise me that you will not abandon Kurumu again; it almost killed her when she had to leave you. For a succubus to be away from her destined one is like dying a slow death. Did you know that Kurumu has dated other men since she was exiled from Japan?"

Tsukune clenched his jaw at that knowledge, and her mother smirked at seeing him slightly jealous. That was good sign.

"I hoped that she would find someone who would make her happy, Ageha-san."

"The only person who could make a succubus truly happy is their destined one, Tsukune. Did you know that Kurumu has kept herself pure – for you? For a succubus to be in her early twenties and not have been with a man is unheard of, but my Kurumu is different."

"Yes, she is. She loved me whole-heartedly, and I never saw it for what it was. I promise you, Ageha-san, that I will make Kurumu-chan happy – no matter what."

The determination in his voice made the elder succubus smile, and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"My daughter chose her destined one well when she picked you, Tsukune. You are a good man, and I believe you when you say that you want to make my daugther happy."

"Thank you, Ageha-san."

"Speaking of Kurumu, she is actually about to start her show," her mother said with a bright smile.

"What?" the young man gasped.

"Didn't you know? Kurumu is the star of Devil's Little Angels. Come on, you can sit next to me and have a birds-eye view of her dancing. Then, when she's done, you can talk to her."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Tsukune said with a slight grin.

"Nope. Now, why don't you drop this barrier that you somehow conjured, and let's go watch my daughter strut her stuff," Ageha said with a proud smile.

Tsukune pressed his hands together again, and the magic circles on the walls disappeared. He opened the door to the office and grinned at Ageha before bowing and sweeping his arm towards the doorway.

"After you…madam," he managed to say without laughing.

Ageha caught on to his game and sauntered past him with her hips swinging widely.

"Why thank you, my dear boy, it's so nice to meet a young man with manners."

They both chuckled as they headed back out into the main club area.


	7. A Dance and a Memory

Shade was practically gnawing on her lip when the pair returned to her table, and she scanned the two of them thoroughly looking for any signs of sex.

"That was quick; you were barely gone ten minutes. Did my sister break you down that quickly?" the Arch succubus teased.

Ageha took a seat next to her sister while Tsukune slid into the side of the booth opposite the two women.

"Shade-san, I already told you that we were only talking, right Ageha-san?"

The elder succubus just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned widely.

"Of course, Tsukune, whatever you say," she said with a leer.

* * *

><p>The young Aono just rolled his eyes then noticed that most of the men in the club were gathering around the large center stage. The lights were dimmed down, and he figured that it was time for Kurumu's performance.<p>

The booth that the three of them was sitting at was almost shrouded in darkness, but Tsukune's eyes did not notice the difference as he could easily see in the dark.

A sexy, slow ballad started playing, and a long, smooth leg clad in black nylon slipped through the curtain on the stage. A few seconds later, the curtains were thrown apart, and Tsukune's jaw hit the floor.

He knew that Kurumu was beautiful, but he had never seen her like this before. She was dressed like a professional secretary right down to the business suit and pointed glasses; her hair was even pulled up into a professional looking bun. However, this secretary was a professional at seduction. The top several buttons of her blouse and blazer were unbuttoned to show an enticing line of cleavage, and her skirt went just about an inch past her sexy ass. Black garterbelts peeked out from under the skirt, and Tsukune suddenly had the urge to have her seated on his desk in his office at Fairy Tail – just like she was now.

'Get your mind out of the gutter!' he silently smacked himself. Still, Kurumu-chan was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

* * *

><p>Kurumu strutted up and down the stage as the slow music filled the air, and she made a point to stop every minute or so and peek over her glasses at the men whooping and hollering at her. She just winked and blew a kiss at them, and money was suddenly flying onto the stage.<p>

'Alright boys, let's see what you can handle,' she said silently with a grin.

The slow ballad turned to a fast-paced rock song that was practically written for stripping.

Kurumu spun around the pole in the center of the stage and grinded her hips into the cold metal. Her hands went to the buttons on her blazer, and within a matter of seconds, it was tossed to the other end of the stage. She was wearing a crisp, white business blouse, but it was also clear that she was not wearing a bra underneath as her luscious breasts stretched the material to its limit.

Next she spun around the pole so her back was to the audience and bent forward slightly so her ass was thrust outwards. Sliding down the zipper on her skirt, she wiggled her hips and down it went.

Sure enough, lacey black garterbelts encircled her slim waist, and a matching thong split the plump moons of her backside.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was mesmerized as he watched Kurumu dance. He had never been to a strip club before, but he knew that was not the reason why he was so riveted to the stage. It was the woman up there that had all his attention.<p>

His sharp eyes followed every turn, every grind, and every thrust of her hips. He couldn't help it as his mind showed him images of the two of them tangled in each other's arms, and Kurumu dancing on his hips while his cock was balls-deep inside her.

He knew that we wanted her; a man would have to be insane not to want her. Still, an ugly feeling of guilt wormed its way into his conscience as he realized that she was up there because of him and his actions. All these men were leering and whistling at her like a piece of meat because he had turned her down.

* * *

><p>A loud ruckus from the crowd drew him out of his thoughts, and he saw Kurumu with her back to the audience, and her blouse sliding down her bare shoulders. Two seconds later, it joined the rest of her outfit on the floor.<p>

Grasping the pole again, Kurumu wrapped her right leg around the metal and spun around it with practiced ease. Her breasts jiggled and bounced to the delight of the crowd, and she slid her mounds up and down the cold steel.

Her eyes scanned her onlookers, and she shifted her gaze over to where she knew that her mother and aunt sat. She could see a man sitting at the same table but could not make out his profile. It was probably just one of her mother or aunt's groupies anyway.

Hearing her song coming to its end, the young succubus reached back and release her hair from its confines. Her blue hair spilled down past her soldiers, and she spun around the pole a few more times making it fly around her face.

Sliding off the pole, and she ended up lying on the stage perched provocatively on her side with her left leg draped over her right just as the song ended. She blew another kiss at her audience, and they erupted in thunderous applause.

* * *

><p>Tsukune had to gulp as he watched Kurumu finish her performance. It was obvious; she could have any man in this room at her beckoned call if she wanted to. Thankfully, his body had not reacted so blatantly as to embarrass himself, but he still saw Ageha and Shade grin at him widely.<p>

"So Tsukune, did you enjoy her performance?" her mother asked with way too much sweetness in her voice.

"I have never denied that Kurumu-chan is beautiful or desirable so I did not need to watch her on stage to know that. If you are asking me if I was aroused watching her dance like that, of course I was; it would be stupid of me to lie about it. However, there is part of me that feels responsible for Kurumu's situation right now. She was forced to leave her home and can never go back. Do I even have a right to see her anymore after what I put her through?"

Ageha's smile changed from sly to almost motherly as she reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Tsukune, let me ask you something…" and she waited for the young man to look at her.

"…Are you ashamed of my daughter because she is a stripper?"

"Of course not!" he quickly answered.

"Alright. Are you going to stop caring about her because of what she does as her job?"

"Never," came the response.

"Then stop worrying about it, you silly boy," Ageha finished with a real smile on her face.

"Tsukune, you are my daughter's destined one, but you are much more than that to her. She has talked to me at length about her feelings for you. Do you want to know why she fell for you?"

The young man froze at older woman's comment, and he did not know what to say, but Ageha did not wait for his answer.

"You were the first man to ever treat my Kurumu like a lady. You didn't just see her as a voluptuous piece of ass. You wanted to be her friend, and you tried to protect her even after she tried to use her Charm on you. She is lot like me when it comes to choosing a destined one. When I met mine, it was by total accident. One of my heels had caught on the edge of a sidewalk, and I was about to fall flat on my face, but he caught me."

"I feel a migraine coming on," Shade groaned and rubbed her temples showing that she had definitely heard this story before.

"He helped me to a nearby bench and stayed with me until he knew that I was alright. He even offered to take to the hospital to have my ankle checked out. It was something so simple, but it was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me. Plus…he was actually looking at me – not at my body. I was dressed for a night on the town so I was wearing one of my sexiest dresses, but he never took his eyes off my face. I had never met someone who could be so concerned about someone they didn't even know."

"Sounds like you found a good man, Ageha-san," Tsukune said with a small smile.

"He was a good man, but the poor fool was absolutely hopeless when it came to women," the older woman said with a nostalgic laugh.

"That's the understatement of the year," Shade broke in drawing Tsukune's attention.

"The first time I met him I offered to teach him all about the female form so he could please my sister properly. Do you know what that idiot did?"

Shade waited for Tsukune to look at her, and he was actually surprised to see frustration on her face.

"He thanked me for the offer but did not want to hurt Ageha's feelings. The moronic sap stood there and said that to me with a straight face!"

"Not every man is controlled by their manhood, Shade-san," Tsukune managed to say with a slight grin.

"Control my ass! Ageha wouldn't have cared anyway. She would have been happy to know that her new man at least had the knowledge to please her. Stupid, condescending baka," she growled out.

"I don't think he was trying to be mean to you, Shade-san; he was just trying to respect Ageha-san as his date."

Ageha decided to break up the discussion between the two.

"I remember coming out my bedroom when Shade gave him that offer, and a part of me wondered if he was just like every other man that I met. When he turned her down, it made my heart dance with joy; this was our first date; and he actually cared this much about me. That night, when he brought me home, he picked up my hand kissed my fingers – just like I was a princess…"

Tsukune couldn't be sure in the low light, but he almost thought that Ageha Kuruono was blushing like a teenager in love.

"Somebody get me a bucket; I think I'm gonna throw up," Shade groaned, and her sister glared at her.

"…He thanked me for a wonderful night and paused for a moment. He looked so nervous and cute, but he finally asked if he could have dinner with me again. Of course, I said 'yes', but there was a condition. When he asked what it was, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. After he pulled away, we were both breathing heavily, and I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. Of course, I'd kissed other men before, but no one had ever effected me like this. He didn't push for another one – just held me in his arms with his forehead against mine. Our eyes were locked on one another's, and I knew that those eyes were the ones that I wanted to see everyday from then on. I wanted those eyes to greet me in the morning and say goodnight to me every evening."

"Would you wrap this up before I die of old age," Shade groaned again, and Tsukune tried hard not to chuckle at her irritation.

"I remember wanting to drag him inside and spend all night in bed with him, but it would have cheapened our relationship, and I didn't want to do that. I think that he sensed my thoughts because he said that he should go, but I wouldn't let go of him. When he asked me if something was wrong, I made sure that he was looking me right in the eye. I cupped his cheek and said the following words, 'You make me feel things that no one has ever stirred in me before, and it both scares and excites me at the same time. We can go as fast or as slow as you want, but I want you to know this right now. I'm yours for the taking – anytime and anywhere – just promise me that you will never let me go. I will be whatever you want me to be – just let me be with you'."

Tsukune was entralled by the older woman's story, and he could definitely see a parallel with Kurumu and him. The difference was that he turned her down the first time.

"His eyes widened at my words, but then, they softened, and he laid the most incredible kiss on my lips. He looked at me like I was his greatest treasure and simply said, 'Just be yourself, Ageha-chan, that's all I ask'. When he called me that, I actually started crying, and he wiped away my tears like the gentleman that he was."

"You two didn't spend the night together, did you?" Tsukune said softly. It was a statement – not a question.

"No, we didn't. In fact, the first time that we made love was the night that he proposed to me," she said with a wondrous smile on her face.

"Hold the phone! You never told me that!" Shade broke in again.

"You mean to tell me that you dated that baka for a year and a half before finally landing him. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was happy just being with him and being in love with him. He satisfied my heart and my body more times than I could have ever dreamed, and it was one of the happiest days of my life when I married that wonderful man. The only other day that I can compare to it was when Kurumu was born," Ageha finished and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you lost him," Tsukune said sincerely.

"Thank you…" she said softly and slid around the booth to sidle up to him.

"…Would you mind comforting me in my time of loss?" she cooed and pressed her breasts into his left side.

Shade almost fell over in her seat trying to hold in her laughter, but Tsukune did not flinch at Ageha's blantant invitation. He looked down at the seductive picture she made; she was ripe and ready for the picking – no doubt. But still, she was not the succubus that he wanted his arms at the moment.

"Ageha-san, as lovely as you are, I would have to decline. I could not hurt Kurumu-chan by committing such an act. Even if she forgave me for it, I would still know that I hurt her again, and I will not allow that."

The elder succubus' seductive smile disappeared to be replaced with the look of mother impressed by her daughter's boyfriend.

"You have passed the final test, Tsukune. Kurumu's dressing room is down the same hallway from earlier; it's the last door on the right. Now, go see my daughter and make her heart dance again."

"Yes ma'am," he said firmly and stood up to head backstage.

* * *

><p>Once he had gone, Ageha look at her older sister, and Shade just rolled her eyes.<p>

"You just love telling that story over and over again. What the hell for?"

"He was an amazing man, dear sister, and I will never meet another one like him. Damn, the things he made me feel…" she could feel her body tingling just remembering it.

"Oh stop overindulging his abilities in bed. You've always acted like this because he never let me have a turn. The stubborn baka wouldn't budge once you had your claws in him," she practially pout.

"You really should try and find your own destined one, dear sister," Ageha said with a slight giggle.

"Not a chance. Let other succubi worry about our race surviving; I have way to many projects to experiment with," and she stood up from her seat just as the lights started to come back up to their earlier levels.

Like clockwork, men started to shift back around their table, and Shade looked back at her sister.

"Shall we go hold court, Ageha?" the Arch Succubus said with a wide grin.

The elder Kuruono looked at all the eager men eyeing her hungrily, and she couldn't help but grin as well.

"Absolutely," she said emphatically and stood up to join her sister in examing the latest delicacies to enter their domain.

* * *

><p>Tsukune slipped backstage and headed down the hallway from earlier. Each step he took towards Kurumu's dressing room made him feel like he had lead weights in his shoes. When he finally reached the door, he swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his hand to knock.<p>

"Come in," came a familiar voice from inside.

Kurumu was sitting in front of a large mirror that had various hair products and cosmetics laid out in front of it. Various costumes were arranged neatly in clothing bags and were hanging on a long rack against the far wall.

She shifted through the money that she collected after her performance and grinned at how well she had done.

'Hmm…five hundred dollars for one routine…not bad at all,' she said silently.

She heard her dressing room door close and assumed that her mother or aunt came to see her, but as she lifted her head to look in her mirror to see who was behind her, her heart nearly stopped. The money in her hands fluttered to the ground, and she whipped around to make sure that she was not dreaming.

"Tsu-…Tsu-…Tsukune…" she stuttered as his appearance seemed to have left her speechless.

"Hello Kurumu-chan."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I promise that I'll try to speed things up in coming chapters; I know that this story might seem to be dragging a bit. I am still debating over whether to make this a harem story or not. Right now, it's still an undecided issue, but we'll see what happens.<p> 


	8. Reunion and Painful Recollection

The young Aono stood there looking at one of his closest friends, and all she could do was gawk at him. Smiling softly at his succubus, Tsukune closed the door and took a few steps toward her. Kurumu's mind finally managed to start working again, and she quickly stood up.

"Tsukune…is it really you?" she almost begged and lifted her hands up towards him as if she wanted to make sure that he was not an illusion.

Her question was answered when he took her hands in his, and it was then that tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"TSUKUNE!" she gasped and practically dove into his arms.

The young man had already braced himself for the impact of her hug and wrapped his arms around her. Kurumu buried her face into his chest and clung to him as if her life depended on her touching him.

"Tsukune…" she murmured his name again and again as she nuzzled into his embrace.

He could feel every inch of her body pressed up against him, and it felt incredible. Since Kurumu had just finished her routine, she had not changed yet so all she had on was the blouse from her secretary's outfit, a thong, and garters; she was his little temptress with the heart of an angel. His hands came up to stroke her head, and she almost purred at his affectionate gesture.

"Kurumu-chan…it's okay; it's really me," he said soothingly.

The buxom, young woman leaned back slightly to look at his face, and she smiled brightly at seeing his warm, brown eyes.

"Tsukune…you're really here; that makes me so happy."

"I'm happy to see you too, Kurumu-chan. You look even more beautiful than the last time that I saw you."

The succubus blushed like a tomato, and she turned her head away in embarrassment. She suddenly realized that she was barely wearing anything, and Tsukune was still a married man. If Moka walked in here with them like this, she would want her head on a platter.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, I should get dressed. I'm sure that Moka came with you as well, and if she sees us like this, I know that she'll make a hissy fit about it."

She was surprised to see a dark expression pass over her destined one's face, and he took a long, deep breath. Closing his eyes, Tsukune murmured a few words, and magic circles appeared on each side of the room – sealing them off from the outside.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gasped at seeing him perform magic. When could he do that?

"It's alright, Kurumu-chan, I only wanted us to have some privacy. Moka is not with me; I came here by myself. I missed you, and I wanted to come see you. In fact, if you are done with your show for the evening, I would like to take you out to dinner."

"You saw me dance!" she gasped with an almost excited smile on her face, but a part of her was quite nervous at her destined one seeing her dance like that for so many strange men. What would he think of her?

"Yes, I did, and you made my jaw hit the floor with how amazing you looked."

Kurumu blushed again, and Tsukune just smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Tsukune…you don't know how happy I am to see you, but…why are you here by yourself? I doubt that Moka would let you come here alone considering she has a possessive streak a mile long," the succubus grumbled.

"Kurumu-chan, this may come as a shock to you, but Moka and I are no longer together."

Now, the young woman's jaw dropped open, and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. She…she…she couldn't have heard him right…could she?

"Tsukune…did…did you just say that you and Moka are no longer…" she trailed off in shock.

"Yes, we are no longer mated to one another; she broke the vampire blood rites with me; and by doing so, our bond is automatically dissolved."

"What…what happened?"

"Kurumu-chan, I promise you that I will tell you everything, but let me take you out for a nice dinner first, okay? I am trying to correct some bad decisions that I made in the past and being here with you is the start of that. Now, I'll leave you be so you can change, but know this, I came here with the express reason of wanting to see my dear Kurumu-chan."

Tsukune leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The succubus felt warmth flood through her body, and she almost fainted in his arms.

"I'll be waiting at your aunt and mother's table, alright? Take as long as you want to get ready; I have all the time in the world for you."

Tsukune released her from his grasp and unsealed the room. Giving her one last warm smile, he quietly exited her dressing room.

* * *

><p>Once the door shut, Kurumu collapsed to her knees and hugged herself tightly.<p>

"He…he…he came here to see his Kurumu-chan?" she repeated.

'He called me his. Does he really feel that way about me? Am I dreaming this right now?'

She quickly pinched herself, and the pain response from cheek told her that she wasn't.

"He's here; he's really here!" she gasped and jumped to her feet. Tsukune was here, and he wanted to take her to dinner right now!

"Oh no, what am I going to wear?" she gasped and proceeded to start tearing through her wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Tsukune patiently waited for Kurumu to come out of her dressing room. He had returned to the table with a large grin on his face which made Aghea arch an eyebrow at him, but he just ignored her and sat back down.<p>

"So…was Mumu-chan happy to see you?" Shade asked with a smirk on her face.

"I believe that she is, but we did not talk for very long."

"Oh my…you certainly work fast, my dear boy. Did you just bend her over the chair and take her from behind?" the arch succubus said with a leer.

"Of course, I didn't," Tsukune almost growled and glared at the older woman.

"I would never cheapen Kurumu-chan's feelings by doing anything so vulgar like that for her first time. She deserves to be shown that she is loved and cherished – not a whore who'll fuck any man she sees. Lastly, before I would even consider having a physical relationship with Kurumu, I would need her to trust me again; I need her to know that I will not abandon her again – not now and not ever," Tsukune said with raw determination in his voice.

Ageha actually smiled genuinely at his words. She knew how miserable her daughter had been since she had been separated from her destined one; it was like she was half alive. Now, her daughter had a chance for happiness again; she only hoped that it came true for her.

The elder Kuruono's sharp eyes saw her daughter emerge from backstage, and she grinned slightly.

'Not bad, Kurumu-chan, you look like a nice girl but sexy at the same time; he is going to love it.'

Her daughter was dressed in a simple, blue sundress that was almost the same color as her hair. From what Aghea could see in the low light, she had also removed most of her makeup. The dress went down to just above her knees, and the neckline was rather conservative for a succubus, but it still gave a glimpse of the young woman's enticing cleavage.

Kurumu easily found her mother and aunt's table and saw Tsukune sitting next to them. An excited smile on her face, she quickly began making her way through the tables and booths heading for her destined one's location.

Until…

* * *

><p>"Hey!" she gasped out loud and turned to the table that she had just past. Someone had just grabbed her ass when she was walking by.<p>

Three large bikers sat at the table nursing about a dozen different drinks, and the biggest one leered at her.

"How you doing, honey? That was a sweet, little number you danced earlier. How about you give me a private show of what that luscious body of yours can really do?" the man said with a crooked grin.

Standing up, he towered over Kurumu, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on, baby, I got a nice, hard pole that you can slide up and down all night long," he snickered and reached down to unzip his pants.

The young succubus felt like she was about to throw up, and the man's friends just sat their laughing.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the club floor, Aghea saw what was going on with her daughter as she had heard the young woman gasp. She was about to ask Tsukune if he had heard anything when she saw his eyes already riveted to the scene in question.<p>

He slid out of the booth next to her and calmly made his way over towards Kurumu with his eyes blazing.

"Well…well…well…this should be good," she said with a slight chuckle.

"All I can say is…he better not break half my club, or I'm gonna be pissed," Shade added but couldn't help her own grin from appearing on her face. She waved over a couple of her bouncers and whispered instructions in their ears.

* * *

><p>"Who said that you could just grab my ass, you ugly neanderthal? Leave me alone!"<p>

"Big words don't sound good coming out of your mouth, little girl. I'd say those lips of yours are much better suited for taking something inside them – like my dick."

The man grabbed Kurumu by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let go of me, you bastard; I'm not some two-dollar whore!"

"I just saw you wiggle that hot, little ass of yours up and down that stage, and you're gonna be bouncing that ass up and down my cock before I'm through with you, you little slut!" he belched into her face.

Kurumu was between a rock and a hard place. The man had a firm grip on her wrist, and she couldn't break his hold without using her powers. She was used to men hitting on her, but this guy made her way too nervous. He was looking at her like a piece of raw meat that he wanted to devour.

"I said…let me go!" she almost shouted, but she couldn't break his hold on her wrist.

"You heard the lady, pal, let her go. Now!" came an authoritative voice.

Kurumu almost started crying as she saw Tsukune appear at her side. The man was holding her left wrist with his right hand so the young man took up a position on her left side.

The burly biker just looked at the shorter, young man and laughed heartedly.

"You pipsqueek. Back off before I decide to hurt you real bad."

Tsukune reached out and calmly grasped the man's right wrist.

"I said…let her go!" he hissed and squeezed hard. It was not enough to permanently hurt the man, but he knew that it would force him to release Kurumu.

"Dammit!" the man gasped as he let the young succubus go, and she stumbled back a few steps.

The man's two friends were amazed that Tsukune was able to break their leader's grip, and he glared down at the young man.

"You little worm…you are going to pay for this right now…" and the man flipped open a switchblade in his right hand.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gasped fearfully, but the young Aono's eyes just narrowed dangerously.

The large biker lunged forward to try and slash him, but Tsukune calmly dodge to the left. He used his speed to get behind the man and finish this fight. Quickly grabbing the wrist on the man's weapon hand, he wrenched it back hard causing the burly man to howl in pain. As the man's body was jerked back, Tsukune used his free hand to grab the back of the man's head and drive it straight into the table that he had been sitting at with his two friends. The two other bikers just watched in shock as their leader's head was driven directly through the wooden table. The burly man ended up hunch over – unconscious – with his head still through the table, and this pinned his two friends in their seats so they could not retaliate.

"No one treats Kurumu like a whore…no one!" he practically growled at the two men, and the look in his eyes made them almost piss their pants.

"Alright…that's enough!" came a voice behind them.

Tsukune turned his head to see Shade sauntering over with several of her bouncers, and a wide grin was on her face. She looked at the biker whose head Tsukune had driven through the table and actually smirked.

"Get this trash out of here and take Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb with him," she ordered.

"Hey…you can't throw us out of here!" the two men gasped.

"Boys…you just saw the biggest of you three get his ass handed to him; I would not make that young man any angrier. Now, get out of my club!" Shade hissed.

After extraditing the unconscious man from the table, the bouncers 'escorted' him and his two companions out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they were gone, Tsukune let himself relax and turned to face the younger of the two succubi.<p>

"Kurumu-chan, are you alright?" he asked with a warm smile.

The young woman just looked at him in shock. He…he had just defended her honor. Tsukune had just beaten up someone because they tried to take advantage of her. Of course, she was able to defend herself when needed, but…to have her destined one defend her like that, it made her feel all warm inside. Plus, she felt a spike of arousal rush through her body watching Tsukune protect her like that.

Seeing him hold out his hand to her, Kurumu eagerly took it and dove into his arms. She glomped onto him with one of her infamous bearhugs, and she heard him chuckle.

"Kurumu-chan! You're gonna hug me to death," he laughed.

She released her grip on and looked up into his eyes with a glowing smile.

"Thank you, Tsukune."

"Anytime."

"My…my…my…you certainly are protective of our Mumu-chan, Tsukune," Shade said with a teasing smile, and she licked her lips.

"Hmm…I've never seen you be so forceful and physical; it's made me so hot for you right now!"

"Auntie!" Kurumu gasped she saw the arch-succubus making bedroom eyes at her destined one.

There were several onlookers around who were gawking at Shade's statement of her attraction to the young man, but Tsukune did not seem effected by it.

"I appreciate the offer, Shade-san…" he trailed off.

"…Ohhhhhhh…any time, Tsukune, I'm ready anytime you want," she fired back.

Kurumu's eyes suddenly widened in fear. No, her destined one wouldn't…

"…As I said, I appreciate the offer, but I would have to decline."

He could feel the succubus in his arms give a sigh of relief, but Shade's smile just seemed to grow.

"I am sorry, Shade-san, but I already have a date with a certain young lady for dinner this evening. Shall we go, Kurumu-chan?"

Tsukune watched as his succubus' face light up like the sun, and she just nodded emphatically. Taking her hand in his, he calmly led her toward the front door with half the club watching them. Most of them had seen what he had done, but the bigger shock was watching Kurumu leave with someone. There had been over two hundred guys who tried to ask her out, and no one ever left the club with her – until now.

* * *

><p>Making her way back to her table, Shade sat down next to her sister where she saw Aghea looking like a cat that just got canary.<p>

"Would you wipe that silly look off your face? You're gonna make me sick," she groaned.

"I'm just happy, nee-san. It's not every day that a mother gets to see her daughter smile like that. Things are about to get more interesting around here."

"I still think that boy can use one of my practical lessons on women. I sure as hell wouldn't mind going a few rounds on that unsealed dick of his. Hmm…what do you say we convince Mumu-chan to let us share him?" Shade prodded.

"Nee-san…how could you? You want my daughter to share her destined one!"

"Her vampire destined one," Shade added quietly so no one else would hear her.

"If he wanted to, he could pound all our pussies for a week straight and barely break a sweat; I can still remember when that happened to me with Issa; damn, if it wasn't fantastic!"

"Well…I guess that we can talk to Mumu-chan about this. After all, we want to make sure that her destined one is satisfied and wants to stay with her…right nee-san?"

Shade saw the wicked smile on her sister's face and returned it with one of her own.

"Absolutely, we should do everything we can to help Mumu-chan's happiness."

The two succubi broke out laughing and didn't stop for a good, long while.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Tsukune was escorting Kurumu through one of the nearby parks to her aunt's club. When he had asked the succubus where she would like to go for dinner, he had been surprised at her choice. Kurumu had taken him to simple ice cream parlor a couple blocks away. He had offered to take her someplace much fancier, but she had just smiled and said that this is where she wanted to go.<p>

They had shared a burger, fries, and one of the biggest sundaes that Tsukune had ever seen. He remembered the playful smile on Kurumu's face when he held out a spoonful of ice cream to her and started teasing her with it. She had quickly captured the spoon in her mouth before proceeding to lick his fingers clean. Her eyes were on him the whole time, and he had gulped more than once at the arousal burning in her blue orbs.

Now, they were taking a long walk – like a couple of teenagers after their first date. Kurumu was tucked against his left side, and his arm was wrapped securely around her waist. See a large fountain up ahead and no one else around, Tsukune knew that it was time to tell her everything.

"Kurumu-chan…I think that it's time that I tell you why I am here. Please…sit down," and he gestured to the fountain's wide stone lip for spectators to rest on.

The succubus did as he requested and looked up at him apprehensively. Her eyes widened as Tsukune pressed his hands together, and she felt some type of magic in the air, but nothing could be seen.

"Good…we are alone here; I do not want anyone disturbing us, Kurumu-chan. I only want you to hear what I am about to say."

His spell complete; Tsukune lowered his hands. He had put up an isolation field around the area so no one would interrupt his explanation and hear what he was saying.

"Tsukune…you're starting to worry me. What is going on? Why can you do magic? I have never seen you do things like this before."

"Kurumu-chan…please…let me start at the beginning, and once I am done, you can ask me any questions that you wish…alright?"

"Okay."

"Kurumu-chan, as I told you earlier, Moka and I are no longer mates. The reason for that is because she broke the vampire blood rites with me. If either mate breaks those vows, their bond is automatically annulled – regardless of the circumstances."

"What exactly happened?" the succubus inquired.

"Several months ago, Moka and I started talking about having children. We were both ready to start a family and felt it was time to have our first child."

Kurumu felt her stomach tighten at his words. She knew that Tsukune would always make a wonderful father, but she had hoped that she could have had one of them.

"That sounds wonderful, Tsukune, I know that you would be great with children."

"Thank you, Kurumu-chan, but the conversation between Moka and I took a whole other turn. Moka wanted to raise our children exclusively around vampires; she did not want my parents or family to have anything to do with them."

The succubus' eyes widened in shock at his words.

"Tsukune, that makes no sense. Why would she not want your parents to know their grandchildren? Your mother and father are some of the sweetest people that I have ever met. I am sure that they would both spoil your children rotten with love."

"Indeed they would, but Moka was terrified that her child would go through the same pain and isolation that she did when she was a child when she was sent to the human realm. I kept trying to tell her that I would not allow our child to go through any of that, but she would not listen to me. She just kept reiterating that she would not allow her child to be raised among humans. I countered her by saying that she would rather her own daughter grow up to be like Ria, Kahlua, or Kokoa where they are manipulative and arrogant with everyone they meet?"

Kurumu could see the frustration building on her destined one's face as he recounted the events, but she also noticed that his emotions were not controlling him. He was merely explaining everything with an emotional emphasis.

"The two of us were at an impass, but then…Moka threw down the gauntlet and gave me an ultimatem…"

Tsukune took a deep breath and looked the succubus right in the eye.

"She told me that if I did not allow her to raise her children how she saw fit then she would find someone else to give them to her instead."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gasped in horror, "Don't tell me she…"

"It is exactly what you are thinking, Kurumu-chan. Moka cheated on me. To make matters worse, she called him when I was home and brought him into our house right in front of me. She led him into our bedroom and had sex with him in our bed – with me outside the door."

Kurumu's eyes began to glow purple, and her hair began to flutter as anger boiled in her veins.

"How dare she! How dare that bitch do that you, Tsukune. Tell me that you stopped her!"

"First, calm down, Kurumu-chan, I don't want you losing your temper over this," and he waited under her aura had died back down.

"No, I did not stop her, nor did I leave the house. I stood there and listened to everything the two of them did. I wanted no doubt about what her actions were, and what had transpired. As I stood there and listened, I felt a pit of anger the likes of which I had never felt before building up inside me. The woman that I loved with everything that I had in me had thrown me aside just to prove that she was right, and I was wrong. She chose her pride over her husband and did not show once of regret for doing it."

"Tsukune…who did she…" Kurumu couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It was Gin."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the succubus' anger returned in full force.

"You mean to tell me that she called that perverted, skirt-chasing werewolf!"

"Exactly. I guess that you can call it another shot of spite from Moka over who she picked. I listened to her ask him again and again to give her a child, and he was more than happy to oblige. What finally made me snap was after they were done, Moka had asked Gin 'do you think he's still there?'. I was no longer her husband or her mate but just 'he'."

Tsukune was clenching his fists by now but continued on with his story.

"Gin opened the bedroom door, and I could smell the scent of sex all over the room. The bastard stood there taunting me about how stupid I had been until finally I could not take it anymore. I ripped off my rosario and grabbed him by the throat. After slamming him into the wall, I was ready to crush his windpipe with my bare hands."

Kurumu's eyes widened in shock at his words. She had never know her destined one to be a violent man, but even he had his limits. She remembered it quite clearly earlier this evening when he had defended her. Just because he did not enjoy fighting did not mean he would not fight to protect those he loved and fight for what he believed was right.

"Tsukune…you didn't kill him…did you?"

"No, Kurumu-chan, I didn't," and he watched her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I was ready to – believe me, but then, I decided to let the punishment fit the crime," he said with a slight smirk.

"What did you do?"

"Since Gin believed himself to be such a god in the bedroom, I took that ability away from him. I crushed his balls in my hand then proceeded to permanently sever his manhood from the rest of his body."

Kurumu winced at the image that produced, but a part of her was also pleased at the fitting punishment the mangy wolf had been given.

"After dropping Gin on the floor, I walked into the bedroom to see Moka clutching the sheets to her chest. She had not expected my reaction and was actually afraid of what I might do. I confess that I enjoyed seeing the apprehensive look in her eyes, but my rage was still boiling over. I pinned her to the bed and glared down at her with pure hatred in my gaze. I asked if she was happy that she had driven me to this point. Was she happy that I was angry enough now to finally act? Her rosario was pulsing, and I looked directly into the soul eye where I knew that Inner Moka was watching. I just sneered at it and ordered her to be silent."

Kurumu just sat and listened to her destined one's story. Tsukune had never stood up to Inner Moka like this before, but then again, she had never betrayed him like this. Her Tsukune had gone through so much; how long ago had this happened?

"I told Moka that we were through, and I no longer wanted anything to do with her. I got off the bed and went to leave the bedroom, but first, I turned back towards her and glared at her one last time. Looking her right in the eye, I pulled off my wedding ring and showed it to her. I told her that it was a symbol of my love for her and our marriage, but it meant nothing now because she had destroyed both of those things. It meant nothing to me now so I dropped it onto the floor and left. She called out to me to stop, but I ignored her and left the house. I will never go back there again."

Tsukune finished his story and lowered his head to avoid showing Kurumu the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He thought that he was over this by now, but it had been less than a month, and it was still raw in the back of his mind.

It was then that he felt two arms wrap around him, and a warm body press up against him. Soft hands slid up his chest and cupped his face.

"Tsukune…look at me, please. Do not hide from me; do not be ashamed to show me what you are feeling."

Lifting his head, the young man was surprised to see tears trailing down the succubus' face as well; she was crying for him.

"Kurumu-chan, why are you crying?"

"My destined one is in pain, Tsukune. He has been hurt by the one person that he loved the most in the whole world – even more than me, and you ask me why I am crying? I do not wish to hide my feelings from you, Tsukune, and I ask that you not hide yours from me, okay?"

The vampire turned mazoku wrapped his strong arms around his succubus and pulled her even tighter against his chest.

"Kurumu-chan…what would I do without you?" and he pressed his forehead against hers. He brushed his nose againsts hers, and she smiled through her tears.

"Tsukune…I am never going to let you find out."

She stood up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Not expecting a response, she was surprised when one of his arms held her up so she remained level with his height, and his other arm slid upward so his hand could cup her cheek. Staring into her beautiful, blue eyes, he leaned closer so he could smell the sweetness of her breath. His lips hovered just an inch above hers, and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"My Kurumu-chan…" he said softly and tenderly – liking he was saying it to her after they had woken up in the morning after a night of making love.

The succubus gave her destined one the brightest smiles that he had ever seen from her and licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Hai…Tsukune…forever yours…"

And the couple shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the long lay off, but I ran into a bit of writer's block. I am trying not to let this story go too fast so the substance is lost, but I am also trying to get through to the action parts of the story. I will definitely have the next part up faster than last time. Thanks.<p> 


	9. Desire and Explanations

Kurumu swooned as she felt her destined one kissing her for the first time. She felt his tongue probing at her mouth, and she hungrily open it to his invasions. Lustful moans escaped her lips as her body responded on its own as if waking up from a long sleep.

Tsukune almost smirked as he heard his precious, little succubus' eagerness to him kissing her. A low growl emanated from his own mouth as she curled her left leg around his hip and pressed him into the center of her thighs. She subconsciously started grinding his hips, and the mazoku could feel himself responding to her ministrations.

It was a good five minutes before Tsukune released Kurumu's mouth from his, and the succubus realized her position. She was practically straddling his body standing up, and her hips were wriggling against his insinuating what she really wanted.

"Tsukune…" she said huskily and turned her head away in embarrassment at her lustful actions. She went to lower her leg when she found that she couldn't. Turning back, she saw her destined was holding her leg up around his waist and showed no signs of letting her go.

"Kurumu-chan…do not be embarrassed about your actions; you have nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you…I will fulfill every desire that you have in your heart…very soon."

With those words, he gave a firm thrust of his hips, and the succubus gasped in pleasure as she felt something hot and hard nudging the junction of her thighs.

"Do you feel that, my little succubus? Do you feel what you do to me? There is a large part of me that wants to strip your luscious body and spend the next week exploring every sweet morsel of it," he growled huskily against her lips.

"Then take me, my destined one…I'm yours," she replied breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Biting his tongue to regain control of his body, Tsukune clamped down his youkai mating instincts and reluctantly released Kurumu from his arms. She looked at him in shock, and her eyes asked him if she had displeased him somehow. He laid a soft kiss on her lips to silence her self-doubts.<p>

"Kurumu-chan, I must finish my story before we continue this any farther; I swore to myself that I would not keep anymore secrets from you. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, Tsukune, I can. Only…" and she blushed deeply and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

Her head snapped back up, and she looked him right in the eye.

"Promise me that…next time…you won't stop. Promise me that you won't leaving me wanting again; I couldn't take it!" she practically begged.

The young mazoku was touched by her words; he could think of countless men who would want this seductive woman to be begging for their touch. But…she was his, and he would claim her…soon.

"I am going to make love you, Kurumu-chan; that I promise you. The first time, it is going to be long, sweet, and slow then I am going to ravish you until we are both completely exhausted. That is my promise to you, my seductive angel," and he kissed her deeply but kept it quick to prevent the delicious sensations from taking control of them again.

* * *

><p>Tsukune sat her down by the fountain again and took a moment to clear his head of the heavy arousal in the air. Kurumu's pheromones were in overdrive, and her body was sending out the message that she was ripe for the picking. Now, he was glad that he had put up that isolation barrier, or her delicious scent would have attracted any other youkai in the surrounding area sensing that she was eager to mate.<p>

"Kurumu-chan, after I left my former home, I could only think of one place to go so I went to see my parents. My mother welcomed me with open arms, and it was there that I learned of my heritage – my human family's heritage."

"What are you talking about, Tsukune?"

The young man held out his wrist where his rosario hung and motioned for the succubus to remove it. She looked at him questionably, but he nodded his ascent. Kurumu did as he asked – fully expecting him to transform into his vampiric form. Her eyes widened in shock when nothing happened to him.

"Tsukune…what…what is going on? Why aren't you changing?"

"Kurumu-chan, I had you remove my rosario for a purpose. As you can see, I did not change into a vampire. The reason for that is because I am not a vampire anymore; I am just wearing the rosario to keep up appearances."

"D-d-did you just say…that you aren't a vampire anymore?" the succubus asked with her jaw on the ground, and her destined one nodded his head.

"But…but how…what happened to you, Tsukune?"

"As I said, Kurumu-chan, I learned about my family's heritage. My parents are human as you know, but it was their ancestors that have the interesting story. First off, do you know what a magus is?"

"I…I…I think that I've heard the term once or twice before; they are like a witch, right?"

"You are correct; they are similar. My mother comes from a line of magus which was passed on to me. A magus can use magic just like a witch, but they also have a unique sense of nature and alchemy. Think about Ruby, she is much stronger than a typical witch, right? That is because I believe that her former master was a magus."

"I think I understand that part, Tsukune, but how did you learn to do magic so quickly?"

"One advantage that a magus has is that their knowledge is passed on to their descendants. My mother gained all of the wisdom from her mother, and it continued on with me. My mother, though, did not have any magical abilities; she was just a human child. Ironically, my grandmother was happy about that because her daugther could have a normal childhood."

"I guess that makes sense, but if you have all this knowledge, why didn't you use magic back at Youkai Academy?"

"Because the magus in me was sealed when I was born…by my grandmother."

"Why would she do that, Tsukune?"

"It has to do with who my father's ancestor is, Kurumu-chan."

The young man concentrated his senses to make sure that his isolation field was still fully intact, and that no one was anywhere near the area before he continued.

"Your father was human though, right?"

"Yes, he was, but within his bloodline, there lies a secret that has remained hidden for over a thousand years. Kurumu, are you aware that there used to be a youkai king? I am not talking about the Hades Lords, but a single king that ruled over all youkai."

"No, I have not, Tsukune. What are you talking about?"

"At one time, there was a race of youkai that served as rulers for all monster races; they were known as the mazoku. Now, you are aware that each race of youkai have their own bloodline abilities. For examples, vampires can convert their demonic aura into power, and succubi have their charm abilities. The mazoku – in addition to be powerful youkai themselves – have the unique ability to cancel out all other races' bloodline abilities."

"Wait a minute…so you mean if a vampire tried to attack one of them…" Kurumu trailed off with her eyes wide with shock.

"The vampire would be severely beaten down because their demonic aura would not supply them with any strength. The final mazoku king was a good man and believed in honor and justice for both youkai and humans. You see, Kurumu-chan, he fell in love…with a human woman. However, as you know, youkai are not supposed to take human mates as it is frowned upon – particularly by vampires."

"So…what happened to the two of them," Kurumu asked now very interested in the story, and where it was leading.

"The mazoku king knew that he could not mate with a human woman, but he gave her something precious – a child. He loved her deeply and never took a youkai mate out of respect for her. However, the elder vampires of that time found out about his actions and realized that they finally found a weakness that they could use against him. They did not like that the king of all youkai was willing to coexist with humans; they wanted to rule over humanity since they were the stronger race."

"So they went after his woman and her child," Kurumu said as tears came to her eyes.

"Exactly. They threatened to kill the two of them if he did not abdicate his throne. He agreed to their demands but made them all swear a blood oath that they would never cause harm to her or her child's descendants. Once that was done, he appointed three powerful youkai to serve as his successors; they are what are known today as the three Hades Lords."

"Wait a minute…so the headmaster…and that guy from Hong Kong…and…" Kurumu stopped short, and her hand covered her mouth.

"…Moka's mother…are the three Hades Lords. The mazoku king knew that Akasha was an honorable woman, and he appointed her as their leader. With her being a Shinso vampire, none of the other elders would challenge her position. However, it is not just Moka's mother that has a part in this story."

"What do you mean, Tsukune?"

"The vampire elder who exposed the mazoku king's human mate and child…is none other than Issa Shuzen."

The succubus' eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan, it was Moka's father. He wanted the mazoku king's authority and power; even among vampires, Issa is one of the most ambitious."

"Tsukune, I still don't see what this has to do with your father."

"My father…is descendant of the mazoku king's human mate. However, no one in his bloodline has ever shown any youkai abilities – except one."

He looked her in the eye, and she knew what he was about to say.

"It was me. My grandmother was worried when she found out about my father's heritage, and she almost did not let my parents get married. Still, they were allowed to wed, and when I was born, I was conceived bearing the marks of a mazoku. When my grandmother saw this, she used her most powerful magic to seal both my mazoku blood and magus blood so I would be a normal child. She was very happy to see that I never manifested anything again. Unfortunately, she died when I was just a few years old."

"Tsukune, that still does not explain why you are not a vampire anymore."

"When I found out about my heritage, I asked my mother to release the seal on my body. She begrudgingly agreed, and both my mazoku and magus blood was awakened. The vampire blood that Moka gave me was swallowed up by my true nature, and I also met two very important people. As I said before, a magus retains the knowledge of their ancestors, but they also retain the memories. When my blood was awakened, I was shown a vision of my grandmother, and she explained all of this to me. There was one other person there as well – the mazoku king himself."

"Wait a minute, Tsukune, you met a former youkai king?"

"Yes, he went by the name of Kyousuke. Normally, mazoku do not pass on their memories, but since my blood is mixture of mazoku and magus, I retain the genetic memories of both my parents. He explained to me everything that had happened to his human mate, and why he conceded to Issa's threats. Before anything else, he loved his mate and would do anything for her."

"He sounds a lot like you, Tsukune," his succubus said warmly.

"Thank you, Kurumu-chan, but I also want you to see this…"

Closing his eyes, Tsukune concentrated, and what appeared to be almost white flames danced around his body. It took Kurumu a minute to realize that was his demonic aura, and she had never felt anything like it before; it was like something that you had to respect; but you were not scared of it. His hair swayed back and forth, and dark purple tattoos appeared on his face, chest, and arms.

"Kurumu-chan, I am showing you just a mere part of my mazoku appearance. I don't want to completely change here because I don't think that my barrier will hide a demonic aura that large. Plus, I do not want to alert any other vampires that a mazoku is alive."

Tsukune returned to his human form, and he waited for Kurumu to say something to him.

"So…what you are telling me is that you are half mazoku and half magus, right Tsukune?"

"That is correct. I have a lot of knowledge but not the practical know how of what to do, and when to do it. That is why I need to speak with Ruby about this as well; she can help me understand my magus abilities."

"What are you planning to do, Tsukune? I mean, if you are a descendant of the former youkai king, are you planning on reasserting his bloodline?"

"No, Kurumu-chan, I have no desire to rule over anyone, however, what I will do is protect the people that I love and cherish. I am going to Castle Akashiya in a couple of weeks for the annual meeting of the vampire elders."

"Tsukune, no! Are you crazy; they will kill you!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, okay? No one knows about me except my mother, and now, you know as well. I am going to the castle to formalize my divorce from Moka, but I am also going to extract a little payback from both Issa and his daughter Ria. I am going to see to it that the vampire council understands that if they dare to come after me or the people that I love that I will carve them into little pieces and feed them to a hungry dragon. Vampires only respect those who are strong, and I am going to show them just what a grave mistake they made so long ago."

"Do you really have to go?" Kurumu pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Reaching out, he pulled her to her feet and straight into his arms. Tsukune captured her mouth with a long, slow kiss that made her toes curl.

"Yes, I do have to go, but I promise that I will come back. Do you believe me, Kurumu-chan?"

"Yes, but I can't help it if I don't want you to leave," she pouted and nuzzled his chest.

Tsukune chuckled and retrieved his rosario from her. He reattached it to his wrist to maintain his charade and wrapped his left arm around her wait.

"Come on, Kurumu-chan, let's head back before your mother comes looking for us."

"Don't worry, Tsukune, she fully expected us not to come back till tomorrow; I think she believes that we are in a hotel somewhere making love all night long," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh really, so that is what you planning, was it, my little seductress? You wanted to be all sweet and innocent then take me to a hotel and have your wicked way with me," he teased and gave her squeeze.

"Is that an offer, Tsukune, I would gladly accept it," she fired back.

"Not just yet, Kurumu-chan, but I promise you that I will make love to you before I leave for Castle Akashiya. Who knows…maybe while you are asleep tonight, I will sneak over to your room and surprise you."

The succubus narrowed her gaze at him and pressed her supple form against his.

"Hmm…I like the sound of that, Tsukune. Tell me, would like me to be hot and ready for you? I usually sleep naked so you could just slip right in…" and she wiggled her hips against his waist.

Groaning at his spike of arousal, and the image that Kurumu had just given him, he crushed his mouth against hers and reached down to fill his hands with her luscious ass. He ground her against his crotch and was treated with a few lustful moans from his succubus.

"You know…Kurumu-chan…I think you look really tired. Maybe I should take you home so you can go to 'bed'," he said with a leer.

"Hmm…well I do feel a little sleepy. Very well, let's go home; you can help me choose something to wear to bed."

"I thought you said that you sleep naked?" he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I normally do, but I recently bought some new lingerie, and I would like my destined one's opinion on them. Who knows…they could become my new sleepwear."

"Very well then my naughty succubus, lead the way."

Kurumu took him by the hand, and they headed back to Devil's Little Angels. Her body was practically buzzing with need, and it was getting more intense with each passing minute. She knew…she just knew that tonight she was finally going to experience her destined one's touch. She was finally going to make love to the man of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hey everyone. This is actually a partial chapter, and I will hopefully have the rest of it up in a couple of days.<p> 


	10. Fulfilling Desires

It was around 1am when the couple returned to Shade's club, and the normal regulars were heading out for the night. Tsukune entered the front door with Kurumu on his arm and her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Shade and Aghea were making their rounds for the end of the night and saw the pair coming in. Aghea saw the glowing smile on her daugther's face, and her heart swelled with happiness. She also saw how closely Tsukune was holding her little one, and she knew that their level of intimacy had gone well past friendship. Kurumu was taking playful nips at his neck, and Tsukune reached down to pinch her behind. She gasped in surprise, and he just grinned and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Well…well…well…look at you two acting like newlyweds," Shade teased as the pair reached the elder succubi.

"Auntie! That's not funny," Kurumu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Now…now…Mumu-chan…don't pout. I was just saying that you two look like you just had really great sex, or are dying to start!"

"Shade-san, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from those kinds of remarks. Kurumu-chan is not just a one night stand for me, and I will not have someone speaking about her like she is."

Aghea grinned at the young man's comments and decided to take pity on them.

"Kurumu-chan, why don't you show Tsukune the spare room upstairs? He can get himself situated, and you two can plan out your day tomorrow."

"Thank you, mother. Come on, Tsukune, you heard her," and she pulled her destined one towards a back stairwell that led to the living quarters on the second floor.

* * *

><p>"I still say that they look like newlyweds," Shade teased as the couple disappeared upstairs.<p>

"I guess the only way we'll know is if we hear Kurumu-chan screaming out later on," Aghea added with a smile.

"Care to wager on whether or not they'll seal the deal?" her sister said with an arched brow.

"Nee-san, it would not matter what the wager was; we would both lose. Haven't you learned by now that Tsukune does not do anything that is predictable; I swear that young man gets himself into some of the craziest situations."

"That just makes him all the more alluring," Shade added and licked her lips while her sister just laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurumu guided Tsukune down a long hallway until she stopped at two adjacent doors.<p>

"This is our guest room, Tsukune; you are welcome to use it while you're here. However, I believe that I asked for your help with something earlier…" she trailed off and smiled seductively.

"Did you want to do that now, Kurumu-chan?"

She grabbed by his lapels and dragged him towards the other door. After it was opened, she pulled him inside and flipped on the lights. Tsukune could clearly see that it was her room. Kurumu reluctantly left his side and went to her dresser to find what she was looking. There was one specific outfit that she wanted to wear for her destined one tonight. Finding the bag that she was looking for, she carefully hid it behind her back so he could not peek.

"And what are you hiding in there, Kurumu-chan?"

"You'll see, Tsukune, I promise. Why don't you sit down on my bed, and I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly then headed into her adjoining bathroom and shut the door.

The mazoku sat down on her queen size bed and waited to see what his succubus had brewing in her kinky mind.

* * *

><p>Kurumu quickly stripped out of her clothes and dug out the lingerie set that she was looking for. When she had first seen it, she knew that it was what she wanted to wear for Tsukune the first night that there were together. This was going to be her wedding night, and it was going to be with her destined one.<p>

Slipping on the sheer material, she checked her appearance and made sure that she looked as perfect as possible. She pinched her cheeks to make them look a little rosier and took a deep breath.

"Tsukune…would you close your eyes; I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>The young man grinned at her playfulness but did as she asked. He closed his eyes and muttered a soft spell under his breath to seal the room and block any sound from leaving. He heard the bathroom door open, and Kurumu's soft footfalls approach him. Sensing her in front of him, he felt her soft hand carress his cheek, and he smiled softly.<p>

"Open your eyes…my love," came her voice.

Doing as she requested, Tsukune lifted his eyelids and was immediately thunderstruck by the vision of seductive beauty in front of him.

Kurumu stood before him in a sheer white nightgown. It ran down the length of her torso and end about mid thigh. The bodice had a deep v that gave her destined one an enticing view of her ample cleavage. It was rather conservative when compared with some of things that she could've worn, but when she saw this, she immediately knew that she wanted Tsukune to see her in it on their first night together. She stood with her hands behind her back as if presenting herself to him for evaluation.

The material was made of thin silk but not transparent so it teased the viewer with the assets of her body without actually showing them.

"Kurumu-chan," he gasped and stood up to meet her face to face.

Cupping a cheek in each hand, he gave her long, slow kiss before sliding his arms around her petite frame.

"Tsukune…do you like my choice? I…when I saw this…I wanted to wear it for you," she gasped with flushed cheeks.

The mazoku smiled warmly, and he realized that the way she looked now was exactly how he would have preferred her to be. She was pratically oozing with need and arousal, but she looked like an innocent, little girl. That is what she was. She was a virgin succubus who had denied her nature of merely sleeping with random men in the hopes that the man she chose to love would finally come back to her. He had returned to her, and he would make sure that he loved her the way she deserved to be loved.

"I am glad that you did, Kurumu-chan; I do not want anyone else to see you like this except me."

The words slipped out before he knew what said, but his succubus just smiled at him.

"Hmm…I love it when you're possessive of me, Tsukune," she teased and rubbed her body against his.

Kurumu tugged on his t-shirt to pull it out of his jeans, and she looked at him for permission. She was worried that he might stop her again, but he just nodded his head, and she pulled it over his head. She had seen his scar-laden torso before, but her fingers still took their time tracing over each one. Her hips followed her fingers, and she tenderly kissed each one as if trying to take away an old pain.

Tsukune was always leary about how his torso looked, but he couldn't deny that what Kurumu was doing felt wonderful. He grinned as her eager hands undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. She looked back up at him for permission again, and he nodded his head in consent.

"Good ahead, Kurumu-chan, I won't stop you."

A lustful fire blazed in her eyes, and she knelt before him while tugging down his pants. Her eyes widened as she saw a large bulge in his shorts, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Pulling off his shoes and pants, she nuzzled his waist and slip her fingers into his boxers.

Tsukune watched her undress him completely, and her eyes widened as his blatant arousal snapped up to meet her. He gave an inward smirk when her eyes went wide in awe. He had never been small in the manhood department, but after his mazoku blood had awakened, he had immediately noticed that he had gained quite a bit of both length and thickness.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Kurumu wrapped her fingers around him, and he groaned deeply.

"Tsukune…you're a bad boy – keeping this away from me for so long, but don't worry, your Kurumu is going to make up for lost time," she teased, and his eyes widened as she leaned her head down.

Without hesistation, Kurumu wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft and slid him into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth, and the grunts and groans she heard from her destined one were music to her ears. Being a succubus, she knew all about how to pleasure a man; her aunt had been her personal teacher. However, the only man she ever wanted to use her skills on was the one in front of her right now.

Sliding him out of her mouth, her tongue ran up down the length of his shaft while her fingers massaged the heavy sacs at its base. She always knew that she would love his taste, and with each passing moment, she wanted more of him. Moving back up to the tip of his shaft, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hmm…watch me, Tsukune. I want you to watch me please you."

A soft caress to the cheek was her response, and she wrapped her lips back around his shaft. With her blue eyes wide open and locked on his brown ones, Kurumu took a deep breath and slid the entire length of his shaft down her throat.

Tsukune's eyes went wide with shock as he watched his succubus swallow every inch of his manhood. Her own eyes stared up at him, and he saw her smile at him as she bobbed back and forth on his cock.

"Kurumu-chan! That's…that's too much…I can't…" he groaned as her talented mouth drove him to the brink of climaxing.

Sliding him back out of her mouth with an audible pop, she just grinned slightly while stroking his cock.

"Don't hold back for me, Tsukune, I want to feel you cum inside my mouth. Then later, I want to feel you explode inside me!" she said empathetically and deepthroated him again.

The young man clenched his fists trying to hold off his impending climax so he could enjoy his succubus' ministrations a little longer. Even youkai control could not hold up to Kurumu's talented mouth and tongue, and within a matter of minutes, Tsukune was at his final end.

"Kurumu-chan!" he cried out as his release spilled into her mouth.

The succubus was waiting for this and deepthroated him again so she could swallow every bit of his essence. She felt his hands bury themselves into her hair as his hips snapped forward, and she took it all gladly.

After his body stopped convulsing, Kurumu slid his cock out of her mouth and placed an affectionate kiss on the broad head. She looked up at her destined one to see him panting slightly and gave him a smile full of feminine pride.

"Hmm…thank you, Tsukune, that was so good," she teased.

Her fingers brushed along his shaft, and she was very pleased to see that even though he had just exploded into her mouth, he was still incredibly hard and ready for more. She squeaked as she was suddenly yanked back to her feet, and her lips were assaulted by a ravenous kiss.

"You are a tease, Kurumu-chan; you know that don't you," he growled against her lips.

"Born and bred for it," she fired back.

"You are a sneaky little minx, but now, it is my turn," he growled and drew the straps off her shoulders to remove her nightgown from her body.

Kurumu eagerly lowered her arms, and the silky material dropped to the floor. Another growl emanated from her destined one as he took in her newly exposed body. She was left wearing nothing but a skimpy, white thong held up by a bow on each hip. Her large, firm breasts were swollen with arousal, and her nipples were pert and hard begging for his lips to feast on them.

Tsukune was practically salivating with desire to explore every inch of her body, but he grinned widely as he picked up a thick scent of female arousal. Looking down, his grin only widened as he saw her panties soaked through with her juices. Moving his gaze back to hers, he looked her right in the eye as his nimble fingers undid the bows, and he tossed her panties to the opposite side of the room.

"You won't be needing those for a while, Kurumu-chan," he growled against her lips.

"Oh really, Tsukune, and here I thought that you would prefer if I never wore panties again," she retorted and earned herself another growl.

"Don't tempt me, you kinky vixen. I can smell your delectable scent, and I know that your soaking wet right now. Tell me, Kurumu-chan, did sucking me off really make you that horny?"

The succubus was a little surprised at his blunt words, but she was also proud of him for not backing down to her teasing.

"I am beyond horny right now, my destined one; I nearly came myself the moment I felt you explode into my mouth."

"Is that so? Well then, you better prepare yourself…"

Before you should blink, Tsukune grabbed her by the hips and spun around before practically tossing her onto her bed. He turned his blazing eyes on the delectable succubus before him.

"I am all yours, Tsukune, come to me," and she opened her arms and legs to him in welcome.

The young mazoku saw her womanhood glistening with her desire, and his mouth watered with a need to taste her. Slipping between her luscious thighs, he grinned down at her and licked his lips.

"You have that backwards, Kurumu-chan, it is you who will be cumming…for me," and he lowered his face down to the juncture of her thighs.

Finding her glistening with arousal, Tsukune just smirked and took a long, slow lick. Her hips nearly snapped into his face, but he held her down to the bed.

"Hmm…are you sensitive?" he teased and dipped his tongue inside her entrance.

Kurumu thought that she would lose her mind as her destined one's mouth explored her womanhood with a hungry vigor. Tsukune slid two fingers inside her virgin sheath and gave an inward groan over how tight and hot she was. He decided to put them both out of their misery, but first, he wanted to make sure that he did not hurt Kurumu when he finally claimed her.

Diving back into her delicious pussy, Tsukune had her on the brink of orgasm in a matter of minutes. He felt her body tense up, and her fingers sank into his hair as she practically grinded herself into his mouth.

"Tsukune!" she cried out as her body shattered in orgasmic bliss.

Reading her movements, he quickly moved up her body and thrust his cock deep inside her as the height of her orgasm peaked. Kurumu showed no signs of pain as she just cried out even louder and came again. Tsukune smiled as his idea worked as he hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Kurumu opened eyes to see her beloved on top of her resting on his elbows. She saw him between her legs and gasped as she felt her body spread open to accept his manhood inside her.<p>

"Tsukune, what did you do?"

"I wanted to make you cum right before I claimed you, Kurumu-chan; that way, you wouldn't feel any pain."

She smiled brightly at his thoughtfulness and arched body up so her hips pushed against his. Her lover grinned slightly and gave a hard thrust sending the rest of his long shaft deep inside her.

"That's so good! I…I…I can't…I can't…"

Kurumu tensed up, and her body convulsed in another orgasm. Tsukune actually chuckled.

"My…my…did my little succubus just cum again? Your so deliciously tight around me and so incredibly wet…" he said huskily into her ear.

"Tsukune…more…give me more!" she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The mazoku smiled at her and started slowly thrusting in and out of her body. Kurumu easily matched his rhythm, and they were soon wrapped in each other's arms rocking back and forth as if they had been lovers for years.

Tsukune watched her face for any sign of discomfort, but all he saw was love and ecstasy on her face. Her eyes stared into his, and the smile never left her face.

"I love you," she said with all her heart; that earned her passionate kiss from him.

"And I you, Kurumu-chan. I have always loved you – though not always romantically. You were one of my best friends, and someone that I could always talk to. You wanted to be at my side, and I pushed you away. I will not make the same mistake again. This time, I am going to be a man who is worthy to love you, and right now, that means making you scream my name again!" he growled.

Kurumu suddenly felt her body tense up, and she convulsed in orgasm once more. Then, it felt like liquid fire was exploding inside her as her destined one erupted inside her body – just as she had asked him to.

* * *

><p>The two lovers panted in each other's arms as they recovered from their lovemaking, but due to them both being youkai, it only took about a minute for their breathing to return to normal.<p>

"Did you enjoy that, Kurumu-chan?" he teased and gave another thrust with his hips.

"Hmm…I loved it!" she purred back and licked her lips. Her smile grew as she realized that he was still fully erect inside her.

"Take me again, Tsukune!"

"And how shall I do that, my little succubus."

The young woman reluctantly slid him out of her body making Tsukune look at her odd for a moment, but he grinned again as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Propping herself up, Kurumu looked over shoulder and wiggled her ass at her beloved.

"Take me from behind, my love. Make me your bitch!" she growled seductively.

Something deep and primal blazed in Tsukune's eyes when she said those words, and he grasped her shapely hips. His cock already knew where it was going and slid right back inside her tight sheath. He proceeded to pound her into the mattress as he ravaged the succubus senseless.

Kurumu arched her back and cried out his name as he went even deeper inside her than before. She had hoped that her body could handle his large size, and it overjoyed her to know that she could accept him inside her completely. He leaned down over her back before reaching around to cup her swaying breasts.

"Kurumu-chan, I love taking you like this, but you will never be my bitch. You are no one's bitch – including mine. Never think that you need to degrade or demote yourself to get me to pay attention to you. I am your destined one, and I want you to be mine. I going to claim you and mark you as mine so that any man or youkai who dares to approach you will know that you are taken."

"Do it, Tsukune, mark me as yours. Show every other man that I belong only to you!" she gasped out as he struck her g-spot, and she cried out in orgasm.

The young man continued his relentless thrusts driving her to one orgasm after another. Releasing some of his power, he morphed into his partially transformed mazoku state, and his fangs elongated similarly to when he used to be a vampire. By now, they had been going at for over two hours, and he could tell that Kurumu was getting tired.

Driving her through one last orgasm, Tsukune exploded deep inside her just as his fangs penetrated her neck right where it met her shoulder. He did not drink her blood as it was no longer necessary for him, but he did mark her definitively. Kurumu reached up and held his head against her as she felt his aura merge with her own; it was one of of the most wonderful experiences that she had ever had.

* * *

><p>The two lovers collapsed on the bed with Kurumu panting softly as her body wound down from the intense pleasure of the evening. Tsukune adjust himself so he was spooned up behind her, but he kept their intimate connection intact which made his succubus purr in contentment.<p>

"Rest now, Kurumu-chan, I am not going anywhere," he soothingly and kissed her neck as his arms slid around her.

She snuggled back into his warm embrace, and Tsukune managed to wrap the sheets around their bodies. Wanting to tease her one last time, he gave a soft thrust of his hips sending his shaft deep inside her, and she gasped in shock before turning her head to look at him.

"Tsukune…I promise that I will learn to keep up with you; I want to satisfy you completely," the young succubus said with determination.

"Kurumu-chan, you already satisfy more than I could have ever hoped for. Don't worry your pretty, little head, alright? I'll be lucky to keep up with your insatiable lust in the future; you'll probably drain me dry before I turn thirty," he teased, and she laughed right along with him.

He laid a soft kiss on the mark that he had given her, and she cooed softly as he did so.

"This marks you as mine now, Kurumu-chan. Part of my aura was infused in it as well. I also included a spell to protect you and alert me if you are in danger. As our bond strengthens, we may even be able to hear each other's thoughts, but I am not sure. For now, let's just say that this is the beginning of our lives together, and once I am done with the vampire elders, I will wash my hands of that whole situation. There are also certain things that I want to discuss with you about Mizore and the others, but let us sleep first. I want to sleep with you in my arms tonight and know that I will wake up with a sexy succubus lying next to me."

Kurumu giggled happily before she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his warmth as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back over in Japan, Kasumi Aono was on her couch reading when her front doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole, her eyes narrowed at seeing who it was, but she opened the door with a neutral expression on her face.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Aono," came the visitor's greeting.

"Hello Moka."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Again, I apologize for the long delay with the updates. I am trying to ensure that I put some back story into this since I already know how the action sequences are going to take place. Next time, we'll see how Tsukune's mother reacts to Moka's 'visit'.<p> 


	11. Aono Matriach

The pink-haired vampiress stared at her mother-in-law and tried to smile as best as she could. She swallowed the lump in her throat and composed herself. She needed to find Tsukune, and she hoped that his mother had been in contact with him.

"May I help you with something, Moka?" Kasumi asked with a neutral expression on her face.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I was wondering if Tsukune has been by to see you in the last few days."

"Is there a problem with my son coming to see me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not! I just…I just…" Moka bumbled over her words while trying not to break down.

"Come inside, young lady."

Kasumi moved to the side to allow her daughter-in-law to enter. She did not want her neighbors to see Moka bawling on her front porch, however, she was going to get some answers out of this girl – one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Moka took a seat on the living room couch, and Kasumi sat down in a chair facing her.<p>

"Now, Moka, I will answer your question from earlier if you answer one of mine, but I will hold onto that for a little while. To answer your question, yes, Tsukune did come to see me several days ago. He was here for about a week and left about two days."

"Where did he go?" Moka asked hastily and immediately bit her tongue.

"You are acting very strangely, my dear. Tell me, did something happen between you and my son? Usually, whenever he comes to see me, he brings you along."

Kasumi was deliberately playing dumb because she wanted to see what Moka's reactions to her comments would be. So far, she could tell that the young woman was very flustered and extremely anxious.

"No ma'am, everything is fine between us. Tsukune just…he just…"

"…left you after you cheated on him," the Aono matriach finished with no emotion in her voice.

The vampiress' eyes widened in horror, and she almost felt like the ground was going to open up and swallow her.

"Yes, Moka, I know everything that happened between you and my son; he told me himself. The only reason that I have not thrown you out of my house yet is because I did not want to cause a scene on my front porch."

"Mrs. Aono, I can explain!"

The older woman's eyes zeroed in on Moka.

"Tell me, my dear, what can you explain? Can you explain why you cheated on your husband? The man that you supposedly loved with all your heart. Tell me, what can you explain about bringing another man into your home and having sex with him in your marriage bed. You claim to love my son, yet you betrayed his trust and broke his heart."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that! He was supposed to stop me!" Moka gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop you…you say? Are you a child or a grown woman? Take responsibility for your actions, young lady. Tsukune told me everything about what happened. He told me about your potential children, and what happened to you when you were younger."

"He what!"

"My son trusts me, Moka, and he also trusts me to give him advice when needed. I respected the decision that he made to leave you, and I did nothing to make him change his mind."

"Mrs. Aono, please, tell me where he is. I feel horrible about what I did, and I want to apologize to him and fix our relationship."

"Fix it? Tell me, Moka, do you think that after everything you did to my son, that you can just apologize to him, and the world will go back to normal?"

"He loves me; I know he does; and I love him," she said emphatically.

"Do you really love him, or do you love your pride as a vampire more?" Kasumi said with daggers for eyes.

Moka's eyes widened in shock at what her mother-in-law just said. No, Tsukune would not have breached her trust and told their secret…would he?

"You seem surprised, my dear. Before you ask, yes, Tsukune did tell me about what you are, and how you turned him into a vampire. However, I guessed it myself first; he did not break his word."

"How you can be so calm?" the young woman gasped. Normally, a human would be screaming their heads off after they met a monster.

"I am calm because I have nothing to fear from you, Moka Akashiya. You could not hurt me anymore than you already have."

"What are you talking about, ma'am? I have never hurt you before."

"Oh…but you have, young lady. Tell me, who allowed their older sister to use by son as her sexual plaything. Worse, that same sister blackmailed my husband into having an affair with her."

What little color was left in Moka's face drained out as she saw the normally kind and serene Kasumi Aono become an angry and protective matriach of her family.

"How do you know all this?"

"Tsukune told me everything about your past history, Moka, and I do mean everything – his school, your family, your sister Ria, the other girls, all of it."

Now, Moka did begin crying, and she covered her face in her hands.

"Do not cry in front of me and try to play the victim here because you are no such thing."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aono, please forgive me," the pink-haired vampiress sobbed out.

"Tell me, my dear, would you forgive me if the situation were reversed; your answer would be an empathic 'no'. Therefore, I will give you the same answer; I will never forgive you for what you have done to my son and my husband."

"Please…I want to fix this; I miss Tsukune so badly. Please tell me where he is!"

"You wish to apologize to my son?"

"Yes!" came the emphatic response.

"Is that coming from you…or from the other Moka as well?"

Kasumi knew that she hit the final nail in the coffin of Moka's explanation when she received no immediate answer.

"I wish to talk to her…now!" the Aono matriach practically growled.

Outer Moka looked at the older woman like she was crazy, but the look in the brown eyes glaring at her was completely serious. Looking down at her rosario, outer Moka swallowed another lump in her throat and prepared to release her seal.

'Uru-chan…please…just be honest with her!'

PLINK!

* * *

><p>Kasumi Aono watched in awe as the transformation took place. She saw the demonic aura form around the young woman, and her body change from a cute, young woman into a voluptuous siren. Her hair changed from bright pink to solid silver, and she let out a long breath.<p>

Inner Moka opened her crimson eyes, and to her credit, Kasumi Aono remained in her seat with no fear radiating off her. She knew that Moka could potentially have her powers restricted by the seals on the house, but that would happen only if she attacked a member of her family.

"Hello, I have not had the pleasure of meeting you before," Kasumi said evenly.

"Nor have I," came the deep, sensual response of Inner Moka.

"I asked to speak to you because I wanted you to answer my question from earlier – not your other personality."

"What question is that?" came the defiant response.

"What do you love more – my son or your pride as a vampire?"

"Tsukune is my mate and husband; you should know the answer to that question without asking it."

"But do you know the answer, Moka Akashiya?" Kasumi fired back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You say that you love my son, but your actions show the exact opposite. You had sex in his house with one of his friends – just because he would not agree with you."

"He needed to be shown his place and understand my resolve," Inner Moka said firmly.

"Shown his place how? Is he not your husband? What exactly is his place?"

"His place is with me, of course."

"Oh really, then why did you have sex with another man? Your words and actions are contradicting one another. You claim to love my son, and yet, you broke his heart just to prove that you were right. You claim that his place is with you, and yet, you deliberately pushed him away because he would not agree with you."

"You do not understand anything!" Inner Moka said with a slight growl.

"Watch your tone, young lady. This is my house, and I will not be insulted by you!" Kasumi Aono replied firmly.

"You claim that I do not understand, but it is the exact opposite. I understand exactly what happened. You are a spoiled, young woman who was brought up to believe that she could have anything that she wanted just because she was a vampire. Your mother left you at a young age, and you felt betrayed so you shut yourself out from people so you would not get hurt. When you met my son, you saw someone who genuinely cared about you, but you always kept him on a leash so he was never outside your realm of control. Then, the one time that he does not follow your little rules, you sleep with another man just to spite him. You are a pitiful excuse for a wife, Moka Akashiya."

"HOW DARE YOU!" the vampiress shouted and jumped to her feet with her crimson eyes blazing.

Kasumi Aono remained in her seat and maintained her calm demeanor.

"How dare I? How dare you, Moka. Tell me, are you angry with me for telling you the truth? Do you wish to hurt me for confronting you about what you have done – perhaps kill me?"

"Of course not," the vampiress replied.

"Yet you are looking at me with bloodlust in your eyes. I have offended your pride as a vampire, and that is the one thing that you will not allow – is it. You claim to love my son, and yet, you make decisions that effect his life without so much as asking for his opinion. When your sister threatened to expose his humanity to your father, you gave him to her without so much as asking how he felt about it. You traded my son like he was a slave!"

"It was the only way! If Ria would have told my father that Tsukune's family was human, he would have slaughtered you all, and there would have been nothing that could have been done about it. I wanted to spare him that pain."

"So you had him switch one type of pain for another by allowing Ria to torture him. Then, when he came back from their encounters, you treated him like he had just cheated on you – even though it was your idea. Worse still, you let that bitch of a sister blackmail his father – my husband – into have sex with her."

"Ria does not care about his father; she only wants to hurt me by hurting Tsukune. She would have had your family killed before giving up her edge over Tsukune."

"So, you feel that you were protecting my family by allowing your older sister to torture my son and husband?"

Kasumi stood up and walked over to the young woman who was still on her feet. The older woman stared into the crimson eyes in front of her and just shook her head.

CRACK!

Moka actually collapsed back onto the couch as she covered her cheek from the slap. It had barely hurt, but the act itself caused her more emotional pain than physical.

"You spoiled bitch! How dare you presume what is best for my family. Vampire or not, you have no right to use my family as your personal pawns. If I had known that you were a vampire earlier, I would never have allowed you to wed my son. You are selfish and arrogant; you believe that you are the only one who knows what is best. Marriage is a partnership – not one person giving orders to the other. When I confronted my husband about what happened with Ria, he thought that I was going to divorce him and break his heart. However, I did not do that. I love my husband dearly, and I know that he had no other choice in the events that happened. There is a part of me that is still angry with him, but I know that time will rebuild the trust that we have in one another."

"That is what I want, Mrs. Aono; I want to rebuild our relationship. Please tell me where Tsukune is so I can help him move past this incident."

"Help him move past this incident? Do you even hear yourself, Moka? You cheated on him, and you are saying that you are going to be the one to help him cope with what happened. How dare you presume to know anything about what my son feels about your actions. I will give you the same answer that my son gave you a few days ago. He will not be returning to your house, and he will meet you at your father's castle in a couple of weeks for the meeting of the elders."

"I need to see him before then. Where is he?"

"I will tell you nothing, Moka Akashiya. My son has moved past the events that you caused himself; he does not need your help. He has made his own decisions regarding your marriage and regarding you!"

"There has been no decisions about anything!" Moka gasped and stood back up.

"You mean that you have not made any decisions for him. That is why you are angry. Tsukune is making his own decisions without you consenting to them, and it is making you angry because you can no longer manipulate his choices."

Kasumi Aono let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"The first time that I met you, Moka, I was astounded by how happy you made my son. Outer personality or not, I could tell how happy the two of you made one another; it was almost like a fairytale. The difference was that you thought that your marriage would be a fairytale as well, and you got scared when reality crashed down on it. Tsukune was asking you to discuss your future children like a married couple should – as partners – but you felt that you were the only one who had the right to any decisions regarding them. You were treating my son like a sperm donor for your eggs – nothing more."

Moka's hands were clenched into fists as the older woman's words slammed into her again and again, and what's worse was that she realized just how horrible she had really been to Tsukune.

"Mrs. Aono…please…tell me where he is. I…I need him," the silver-haired vampiress actually stuttered.

"No, Moka, I will not tell you where he is; you do not deserve to know. My son is moving past these events and…past you."

"What did you say?" the young woman gasped in horror.

"Yes, my dear, Tsukune is moving past you and wanting to move on with his life – just as he told you on the phone a few days ago."

"I will not allow it!" she growled.

Kasumi just shook her head again.

"Listen to yourself saying I will not allow it. How dare you presume to tell Tsukune what he can and cannot do after what you did to him. Maybe someday you will understand what you did, but right now, you are too arrogant and self-centered to even comprehend it. Our discussion is done, Moka. Leave…NOW!"

"You would throw out your own daughter-in-law?"

Kasumi glared back at the silver-haired vampiress.

"You are no longer my daughter-in-law, young lady. You broke your bond with my son, and worse, you broke his heart and destroyed his trust in you. I allowed you into my house this one time, but never come back here again."

"Mrs. Aono…" Moka trailed off.

"Good bye Moka!"

* * *

><p>Feeling her outer personality ready to break down, Inner Moka gave her a firm, mental nudge before replacing her seal and walking towards the front door. Kasumi Aono calmly opened it for her, and she saw those sad, green eyes pleading with her once more. The older woman shook her head and nudged her head towards the outside. Moka's shoulders slumped as she walked outside, and the door slammed behind her.<p>

'Uru-chan, I don't want to do this anymore.'

'Omote-chan, we can fix this. Once Tsukune sees us again…"

'Enough! I don't want to hear another word from you. We caused all of this pain; no one else did. We deserve whatever Tsukune decides.'

'Stop bawling like a child; act like the vampire that you are.'

'Acting like a vampire got us into this mess in the first place. No, we will do what should have been done in the first place,' Outer Moka said firmly.

'Which should be what?' came the almost snide mental remark.

'We will allow Tsukune to decide for himself what he wants. When we see him again, we will both apologize to him, and I do mean BOTH! After that, we will try and talk to him about our marriage, but we will not demand anything of him.'

'I having done nothing to apologize for,' Inner Moka replied once more.

'You will do it, Uru-chan, or so help me, I will never forgive you!' came the strong reply of her outer personality.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well, I finally got this story updated. I apologize to everyone for my long layoff, but I actually relocated to a completely different part of the country. Now that I am settled, I should be able to write this story more frequently. Thank you to all the fans of this story!<p> 


	12. Resistance is Futile

"TSUKUNE!" came a loud moan from Kurumu's bedroom. More specifically, it came from the shower in her bathroom.

Tsukune held his succubus against him with their hips locked together. His cock finished erupting inside her tight sheath while his lips worshipped her perfect breasts.

Kurumu ran her fingers through his wet hair while he lovingly pleasured her body. She had woken up this morning to hear her shower running so she followed her destined one inside.

Tsukune had been happy when she joined him, but she had just winked at him and gave him a seductive smile. Lathering up her breasts, she proceeded to wash his body with her own – teasing and tormenting him the whole time. It climaxed with her kneeling in front of him with his cock sandwiched between her breasts. Her lips eagerly awaited his release, and Tsukune gave her what she wanted as his seed exploded down her throat.

Once she cleaned him off, her destined one had hauled her to her feet, pressed her up against the wall, and proceeded to fuck her brains out.

* * *

><p>Now, their little tryst was over, and she was thoroughly satisfied.<p>

Cleaning up one final time, the two lovers exited the shower, and Tsukune lovingly dried her off. Kurumu smiled at his romantic gesture. She relished in his tender treatment of her and loved when he pampered her like this. Once she was dry, she returned the favor as well cleaning the excess water off her beloved's body.

Once the couple was finished, Kurumu started to head for her bedroom when Tsukune suddenly pulled her back against his chest.

"Something wrong?" she asked as his arms came around her.

"Nothing at all. Look," and he nudged his chin towards the mirror on the far wall.

Kurumu followed his gaze, and she saw the two of them reflected in the glass. Her head was tucked under his chin, and his arms were wrapped snugly just underneath her breasts. Her own hands sat on top of his arms as they held her, and she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"How do I look, Tsukune?"

The young man smiled warmly at his succubus and kissed her lips softly.

"You look well loved and extremely satisfied," he replied with a grin.

Kurumu licked her lips and smiled slyly.

"I am, my destined one. I have never felt more loved than I am right now, and I have never been more satisfied – as a woman and as a succubus – as I am right now. I always knew that being loved by you would be wonderful Tsukune, but it is more than I could ever have imagined."

"I do love you, Kurumu-chan; I hope you know that."

The blue-haired young woman smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"I do know that, my love, but feel free to prove it to me as many times as you want."

"Don't worry, my little vixen, I will," and he claimed her lips once again.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Tsukune decided that it was time he talked to Kurumu about the other girls – specifically Mizore. The snow maiden knew that his heart had originally belonged to Moka, but she asked him if he could at least father her first child. He would never have to worry about caring for her; she just wanted to have some small part of him with her always. He was sorely tempted by her offer, but his loyalty to Moka made him turn her down, and she tearfully agreed.<p>

"Kurumu-chan, I think it's time that I talk to you about the other girls. I need to see each of them before meeting with the vampire elders, and I wanted to discuss them with you before I left."

The succubus finished pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before sitting next to her destined one on her bed.

"Tsukune…do you…do you plan to…sleep with them?"

The question surprised him a little bit, but he understood why she asked it.

"Kurumu-chan, first, I want you to understand my feelings for each of them. They are very similar for both Ruby and Yukari. Ruby is a lot like an older sister to me; she acts as both a source of knowledge, wisdom, and coucil. Yukari is like a rambuctious, younger sister. Those two are some of the most fiendish troublemakers that I have ever met," he finished with a laugh, and Kurumu chuckled along with him.

"What about the stalker-girl?"

"You mean Mizore-chan? I am going to tell you something, Kurumu-chan, that not even Moka knows. Prior to my marriage, when we were visiting the snow village, Mizore pulled me away from everyone and asked me to do something her."

"And that would be?" the succubus pressed.

"She wanted me to give her a child. As you know, the snow village's maidens almost always give me birth to girls so they do not have a male population to sustain them. As a result, they kidnap men to help them procreate. Mizore knew that I was going to marry Moka, and like you, she asked me to at least give her something of myself to always have with her. She did not ask me to love her or even come see her again. All she wanted was to have a child with the man that she loved."

As he spoke, Tsukune's eyes closed, and his fists clenched so hard that his nails pierced his skin. Kurumu wanted to comfort him, but she understood that he needed to finish speaking first.

"She looked me in the eye and asked me if she could have one night with me; that was all. She would not ask me to come see my child, and she would take care of it all on her own. Snow maidens rarely, if ever, have the chance to have a child with someone they love, and Mizore wanted that more than anything else."

"But you turned her down," Kurumu finished for him.

"Yes, I did. A large part of me wanted to give what she asked for. What would be the harm in giving this gift to one of my closest friends? But then, I thought about how Moka would react, and I would be betraying her so I could not go through it. Talk about a sick twist of irony," he said with a sad chuckle.

"From what I know, Mizore has two wonderful children that she adores and has a good man for a husband. That is more that I ever could have hoped for her."

"Are you planning on giving her a child now, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with no anger or malice in her voice.

"I doubt she would even consider it. Plus, I would not do that to her husband; I would be no better than Moka if I did."

'Tsukune, that stalker-girl would bed you in a minute if you showed interest,' the succubus said silently.

"So, what are you planning to say to her?"

"I don't know yet, and I probably won't know until I see her face to face. If nothing else, I would like to meet her children. I am sure that Tsurara has spoiled them rotten."

"When were you planning to go see her?" Kurumu managed to say without stuttering. She really did not want him to go; she was afraid that he would not come back.

"Tomorrow. I only have a little over two weeks before the meeting of the elders. I want to see Mizore first then go to Youkai Academy to see Ruby and Yukari. I especially will need Ruby's expertise with understanding my magus abilities. I want that clarified before I go to the castle."

"I…I understand," the succubus said sadly and lowered her head.

Tsukune pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Kurumu-chan, please know that I am not leaving you because I want to; I have to fix my past mistakes. You were not the only one that I hurt by marrying Moka. In all honesty, a part of me wishes that I stood my ground back then and told her that I wanted to be with you and Mizore some of the time. She probably would have beaten me to a pulp, but I would have stated my intentions."

"Tsukune, do not torture yourself over what cannot be changed. You came back to me and made me yours – just like I always wanted. I could never hate you, and I know Mizore cannot either. As much as I hate to admit it, she loved you as genuinely as I did. If…if things somehow work out where she still wants you to give her a child, please don't feel that you will hurt me by saying 'yes' this time."

"Kurumu-chan?" he asked in shock, and she just smiled at him.

"I will not be hurt, my destined one, because I know that you love me. You would be fulfilling a wish from a dear friend, and I could never be angry at you for that. So, don't beat yourself up about offending me if that happens, alright?"

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely. Besides, the stalker's an old, married woman by now; she probably doesn't even want another kid," Kurumu said with a sarcastic smile, and Tsukune just rolled his eyes.

The two lovers met in a long, tender kiss which ended up with her straddling his waist. Tsukune groaned as his succubus started grinding on his crotch.

"You are insatiable," he growled against her lips.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked with an innocent, little-girl smile.

"Not at all, my little tease," and he kissed her hungrily.

Kurumu moaned in approval when his hands grabbed her ass and pressed himself into the center of thighs. A naughty, little idea appeared in her head, and she reluctantly left his arms. Tsukune looked at her a little surprised when she stood up, but his succubus just gave him a kinky smile.

"You stay right there."

She walked over to her dresser and dug through her clothes looking for one specific set. After finding it, she hid it from Tsukune's eyes and made her way to her bathroom.

"Kurumu-chan, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just getting ready," she replied.

"For what?" he asked confused.

His succubus licked her lips seductively and gave him a saucy smile.

"I am going to give you a private show," and closed the door before he could say another word.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the pair finally made their way down the stairs to see a widely grinning Ageha and Shade sitting at the bar with boxes of Chinese food in front of them. The club was not opening for another couple of hours so it was just the four of them inside.<p>

"Good afternoon, you two, sleep well?" Ageha asked with a smirk.

"Or did you even sleep at all?" Shade added.

"For your information, yes, we did sleep," Kurumu replied with a pout even though she probably only had about two hours of sleep last night.

"Don't try to hide it, Mumu-chan. You're wearing the look that all women have after they just had a night of really great sex. So…five nights in a row…I am impressed. Though, I must say that your regulars are a little peeved that you haven't performed for the last week. I couldn't exactly tell them that you spent the whole time getting your brains humped out," her aunt said with a snicker.

"Sorry about that. I just…" Kurumu trailed off, but her mother just smiled at her knowingly.

"Don't apologize, Kurumu. You've waited a long time for this, and I was not about to interrupt the two of you. Plus, loverboy over there sealed your room with a magical barrier; we couldn't have gotten you out of there if we wanted to. I at least knew the two of you were alive since the food we left outside the door disappeared, but I was starting to wonder when the two of you were coming up for air!" Ageha said with a proud smile.

"My apologies, Ageha-san, I did not mean to monopolize Kurumu-chan for so long. I just wanted to show her how much she means to me, and that I wanted to make it up to her for having left her alone for so long."

"He did a very good job," Kurumu purred happily and nuzzled his neck.

"I can see that by the fresh hickey on your neck, my daughter."

* * *

><p>The young succubus blushed heavily, but she relaxed when Tsukune reached up and stroked the mark affectionately. He had given her that after she had danced for him earlier. She wanted to show him a new routine that she had developed and asked him not to touch her until she told him to.<p>

Tsukune had slowly been tortured over the next ten minutes as his naughty succubus danced and gyrated in front of him. She grinded herself down onto his lap and rubbed her body shamelessly against his knowing it was driving him crazy. She had thousands of clients who always asked for a private performance, but she had always refused. She would not dance like this for anyone other than her destined one. Once the music on her bedroom's stereo had stopped, she strutted over to Tsukune and teasingly asked him how he liked her performance. His hands had twitched, and she told him that since her dance was over that her 'no touching' rule was over as well. It took all of five seconds for him to have them both naked, and Kurumu screameding her head off as he pounded her into the mattress.

"I was showing Tsukune that new routine that I had developed, and he gave me a very positive response," she stated and smiled slyly at her beloved.

The young mazoku blushed heavily, and all three succubi laughed at his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After having lunch together, Kurumu informed her mother and aunt that Tsukune would be leaving tomorrow, but she would returning to work this evening. Her destined one agreed with her, and she was ecstatic after he stated that he would watch her dance.<p>

Ageha then decided to finally get certain explanations out of the young man.

"Tsukune, while I appreciate that my daughter is all but glowing right now, I want you to tell me how you can use magic. As a I recall, vampires can't use magic, and for those who can, it takes at least a decade of study and training."

The young man narrowed his gaze at the older succubus, but she stared right back at him. Catching Kurumu's eye, she nodded her head as if granting him permission to do whatever he needed to do.

Closing his eyes, Tsukune stretched out his senses over the entire building and surrounding area. He was comfortable in that it was only the four of them in the club at the moment, however, he could also sense all of the surveillance equipment that Shade had set up inside.

"I will answer the question, Ageha-san, however, I must first ask that all of your surveillance equipment inside here be deactivated – including the ones on your and Shade-san's person right now."

The two elder succubi glared slightly at the young man wondering how the hell he knew all of that. Most of their surveillance equipment was hidden by their own illusions; even most vampires should not have been able to see through them.

"Have something to hide, Tsukune?" Shade prodded, but the young man just stared back at her coolly.

"You should respect those who want to keep their secrets, Arch Succubus Shade. Kurumu has given her ascent for me to divulge what I told her earlier this week because she trusts that you two will keep quiet about it. My plans for the next month rely on this information being told only to those who need to know about it. You can either do as I ask, or I will never tell either of you what you want to know. I am sure for two succubi who love to know people's 'dirty little secrets' it would be torture not knowing the truth about me."

Kurumu tried hard not to smirk at her destined one's words. He was hitting her mother and aunt right where it hurt. Succubi loved knowing other's secrets, and it drove them crazy when their curiousity was not abated.

Shade looked at her sister, and the two nodded at one another. Reaching into their cleavage, they each drew out a small remote.

"One…two…three," and the two clicked the remotes at the same time.

"There…we have deactivated all of our security measures inside our club while leaving the outside ones intact. Is that satisfactory?" Ageha asked.

Tsukune reached out with his senses and confirmed that everything inside the club was deactivated, however…

"Shade-san…" he trailed off.

Ageha glared at her sister, and she just huffed in response.

"Alright…jeez…stop freaking out!" and tapped just behind her right ear shutting off her final security device.

"Thank you. Now, there is just one more thing that I must do first. Kurumu-chan, can you create an illusion of us sitting here like this, please?"

"Huh? Um…yeah…sure."

Once she had done as he asked, Tsukune threw up another barrier under her illusion. It allowed the four of them to listen to anything happening around them, but no one could see inside of it.

"Alright stud, this better be good," Shade groaned.

* * *

><p>Tsukune stood up and walked over next to the Arch Succubus. Holding out his hand, he helped the elder woman to her feet.<p>

"Shade-san, I want you to try and charm me with your most powerful magic. Do not hold back. You are an Arch Succubus, and I want you to use the full force of your powers."

"Do you know what you're asking, boy? You may be a vampire, but not even a vampire can resist an Arch Succubus at full power. Will Kurumu-chan be happy when I order to fuck me silly right here?"

"Feel free to do so…if you can," he challenged.

"Watch your tongue, Tsukune. I like you, but do not insult my powers as a succubus."

"I meant no insult, Shade-san; I merely wanted to make sure that you were motivated to do as I ask."

"Alright, but this is your last chance to turn back."

Shade's eyes glanced over at her sister and niece. Ageha looked very interested to see what would happen, but she was surprised that Kurumu did not seem nervous about this. Then again, appearances can be deceiving.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes, the Arch Succubus released powers that she had not used in a long time. Her body went through some slight changes as a result. Her skin became even smoother; her legs became a little more toned; her ass shifted slightly to become even more delectable; and her breasts lost any hint of sag that came with her older age.<p>

Kurumu was stunned to watch her aunt transform into her real form; she looked no older now than a twenty-one year old woman. The aura of seduction that she was putting out was the most powerful that she had ever felt. If the club had been full when her aunt did this, every man in here would be on their knees begging to be her slave. Not even a vampire could resist the full-blown allure of an Arch Succubus.

Ageha smiled from behind the hands folded in front of her face. This was getting interesting; it had been a long time since she had seen her sister in this form.

Tsukune stared at the older woman in awe at the vision that she made. If there was ever a physical personifaction of desire, want, and lust, it was Shade Caro in her true form.

Taking a deep breath as she finished her change, Shade opened her eyes and smirked at seeing Tsukune dumbstruck by her. She advanced on him like a hungry predator, and her aura of seduction quickly surrounded him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled a leg around his hips. Staring directly into his brown eyes, she licked her lips at what was about to be hers.

"Tsukune…I want you to fuck me…right here…right now…"

Upping the stakes, she reached down and caressed his crotch her blood-red nails.

"Come, my boy, show your mistress what a stud that you can be."

The young man put his hands on her hips and pulled her against his waist.

'He is mine now. Sorry Mumu-chan, but I am going to fuck him raw!'

She rubbed her large breasts against his chest and leaned forward to kiss his awaiting lips.

"**Enough!**" Tsukune stated and pushed her away from him.

Both Ageha and Shade were so stunned that their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Impossible!" the Arch Succubus gasped in shock.

"Not even a vampire can resist my true form. You will come to me now," she growled and advanced on him again.

Tsukune grasped her hands that were reaching for him and stared directly into her glowing eyes.

"I said that is enough, Shade-san. Do not make me have to stop you again, or I may have to take more drastic measures," and he pushed her away a second time.

Ageha could not believe what she had just witnessed. It was not possible; no human or monster should be able to refuse an Arch Succubus. Turning to her daughter, she just saw a proud smile on her face.

Kurumu all but glowed with happiness as she went to her destined one's side and hugged him tightly. Tsukune just grinned and put his arm around her.

"Sorry Auntie, but your powers won't work on him."

"Damn you, Tsukune, what the hell are you?" Shade growled angrily.

She was not angry at him per say; she was just upset and insulted that he had somehow managed to resist her most powerful magic.

"Can I tell her?" Kurumu asked him with a giddy smile. Her lover nodded his head.

"Mother…Auntie…allow me to introduce you to my destined one, Tsukune Aono…a descendant of the mazoku king…ruler of all youkai."

Two thuds were then heard inside Devil's Little Angels as both Shade Caro and Ageha Kuruono collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Quick chapter update here for everybody. I am going to try and speed up the plot from now on because I don't want this story to drag on and on to the point where people get sick of it.<p>

Next time: Tsukune heads to see Mizore, and just what is going with Moka…and Ria.


	13. Departure and a Trial

Tsukune chuckled to himself as he remembered the two succubi fainting right in front of him and Kurumu. It took a good ten minutes for the two of them to revive themselves, and both of them looked at him with skeptical expressions. Shade had actually laughed at his joke – until he released some of his demonic aura.

'It…it…it's not possible!' the Arch Succubus had gasped.

She had remembered the stories of the youkai king, but he had died about 700 years before she was born. How could this young man be his descendant?

Tsukune gave them both a short explanation regarding his mazoku lineage but left out the magus portion. He would explain everything to them at a later time but not right now. Information regarding his true existance needed to be kept under wraps as much as possible until he met with the vampire elders.

Ageha had been shocked to say the least. Her daughter had actually managed to bond herself to a member of youkai royalty! Still, she could not have chosen a better man for her daughter – regardless of his predecessor.

* * *

><p>Tsukune recalled last night as he watched Kurumu dance up on stage. She was truly a master at her craft, and he saw all the man drooling over her. He had to admit that it stroked his ego to know that she belonged to him.<p>

When the two had retired to her room later in the evening, he knew that he wanted their last night to be slow and gentle. He made love to her all night long – worshipping her with everything that he had. They had collapsed just before sunrise, and Kurumu snuggled into his arms for a few hours before his departure.

Just as he prepared to leave, she had jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. They had whispered words of love to one another, and how much they would miss one another. Tsukune had surprised her when he reached down and squeezed her luscious backside.

'Keep it hot for me, Kurumu-chan,' he teased with his lips hovering over hers.

His little succubus licked her lips and pulled his right hand off her ass. She guided it between her legs and brought his fingers to her glistening entrance. She thrust his fingers inside herself a few times and moaned against his mouth.

'Hot and wet for you, Tsukune…any time…any where…'

That had turned into a hard and fast fuck session as he slammed into the wall and took her voraciously one last time.

Kurumu was giggling in delight as he retrieved his clothes once their tryst was done, and she just stood there gloriously naked.

'Thank you for the wonderful good-bye, Tsukune,' she had said a satisfied smile on her lips.

He shook his head and could not help but laugh himself. Pulling her into his arms one last time, he gave her long, sweet kiss that had her swooning.

'Tsukune, please come back to me,' she had pleadly softly.

'I promise, Kurumu-chan, I will come back to you.'

Giving her one last kiss, he had released her from his arms and closed his eyes. A glowing magic circle appeared under his feet, and he disappeared right out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tsukune took a deep breath as he stood over his next destination – the snow maiden's village. Making his way down the short mountainside that he had arrived on, he entered the town. Calling on his previous memories of the place, he headed towards Tsurara's house. He had not been here since Mizore had been married so he was not sure where she lived.<p>

* * *

><p>Approaching the front door, Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked. A minute passed, and there was no response. After knocking again with the same results, he figured that she was not home at the moment.<p>

"Pardon me, miss?" he asked a snow maiden walking by the house.

"Yes, may I help you?" the young woman responded.

"Would you happen to know where I can find Tsurara-san?"

"I believe that she is at the town meeting hall for her daughter's trial."

"Trial!" Tsukune gasped in shock, "What has her daughter done?"

"Are you new here?" the snow maiden asked suspiciously.

"My apologies, I am friends with her and her daughter, and I came by to visit them."

"Her daughter – Mizore – is refusing to have more children even though she still has several years left in which to have them. Apparently, the council demanded that she find another man to sire more children with her."

"But…couldn't her husband just provide her another child?"

The snow maiden stared at the young man like he had grown a second head.

"Her husband died six months ago."

"What did you say?" Tsukune gasped.

"Yes, he was killed by a snow wolf six months ago while protecting his children. They had gone out for a picnic when they were attacked by a pack of them. Mizore had arrived a few minutes later as she had stopped by her mother's before joining them. She was able to save her children in time, but her husband…his injuries were too severe."

Tsukune felt his eyes cloud up, and his fists clenched in frustration. Why…why had Mizore not told him about this? The answer slammed into him harder than he realized. Even if she had, what good would it have done? It is not like he could just show up and offer to take her husband's place. Plus, since his marriage to Moka, he had not seen Mizore in several years.

"That is terrible to hear," he managed to croak out.

"Yes, it is. He was a good man – despite being human. Mizore was actually the envy of several of us – having Kenji for a husband."

"So…that was his name. But still, I don't understand why Mizore is being put on trial. She already had two children so why…"

"Snow maidens are now required to have at least three children. That law was past last year when our village's birthrate numbers were showing some decline. Mizore refused because she did not want to dishonor her husband's memory by taking another mate."

"That sounds like Mizore-chan – fiercely loyal to those that she cares about."

"Yes, she is."

"You sound like you know her? I am sorry, what was your name?"

"My name is Miyabi, and you are correct. Mizore is one of my friends, but who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Tsukune…" and he saw the girl's eyes widen in shock.

"You're…you're Tsukune Aono? Mizore has talked about you several times. I remember how she always talked about you from school, and the adventures that you had together. She also confided in me that she asked you to father her first child, but you turned her down."

The young man blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Yes, she did. I was getting married soon, and she had asked me to be with her that one time. A part of me wanted to help her, but I was worried about what my future wife would think if I did that. Looking back now, I made a mistake by not giving her what she wanted," he groaned.

"It sounds like you regret not fathering her child. You could still give her one now," Miyabi said with a slight smile.

"But…you said that she refused to have anymore children."

"I think that you'd be an exception. As I said, Mizore told me 'all' about you," she said with a smile.

Tsukune's jaw dropped, and the snow maiden covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Secrets between friends," she said with a wink.

The mazoku smiled despite the embarrasment, and he could definitely see how Mizore and Miyabi had become friends.

"Can you take me to the trial, Miyabi?"

The young woman just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Tsurara Shirayuki did not get angry easily, but right now, she was extremely pissed at her own village's council. This whole situation was ridiculous. Her daughter was on trial for violating the laws of their village because she would not look for another mate to give her more children. She was already married when the law was past, and there was a clause in it stating that it did not apply to snow maidens who were already married.<p>

The only reason this whole thing started was that her daughter's husband had died protecting his own children. This was a mockery of their laws, and Tsurara made sure that the council knew it.

On the other hand, she was very proud of her daughter. Mizore had held her head high against the accusations, and her resolve did not break when the council had demanded that she change her mind. She may not have been in love with her husband, but he was still a good man and had earned her affection. He had been wonderful with her children, and she had cried when she had lost him.

"Mizore, I will ask you one more time. Will you take another mate and have another child – according to our laws?" one of the council members had asked.

The young mother look at all of the council members – including the snow priestess who was hovering behind them – and stared directly back at them.

"I will repeat myself. I have done nothing wrong. According to the law, it did not apply to snow maidens who were already married. I was married at the time, and my husband was alive and well. My situation has not changed."

"Except that your husband is dead!" snapped another council member.

"With all due respect, I would change that tone right now. He may have been a human, but he was still my husband and father of my children. You will not speak ill of him!"

Tsurara could not help the smile from creeping up on her lips; her daughter had truly grown up.

"It does not change the fact that your husband is dead, and you are no longer married."

"I am a widow – not an unmarried woman."

"It does not change the fact that you still have several years left to bare another child. Our village requires our snow maidens to have as many children as possible; you are aware of that."

"I am, and I already have two children."

"This argument is pointless. If you will not obey the laws of this village, then you will be banished. However, your children will remain here so they are not corrupted by your ridiculous nonsense any longer."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped 40 degrees as Mizore's demonic aura roared out in full force. The sheer power that she was emanating shocked all the snow maidens in attendance – including even the snow priestess. How did she have such strength?

"That had better be an empty threat. If you even think about taking my children away, I will kill you where you stand," Mizore growled with her eyes narrowed.

"You dare threaten us!" one of the council members hissed even though she had sweat rolling down her neck from nervousness.

"It is not a threat; it is a promise. No one will take my children from me!"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Mizore-chan, no one is going to touch your children," came a voice behind her, and a strong hand was placed on her shoulder.<p>

She knew that voice, but it was impossible. He would not be here! Turning her head, she found a pair of soft, brown eyes looking at her affectionately, and her heart almost stopped.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsukune?" she gasped.

"Hello Mizore-chan, it is good to see you, but let me take of this first."

* * *

><p>The snow maiden was frozen (no pun intended) in place as she watched the young man step between her and the council. Tsurara was also gobsmacked. What was he doing here? Plus, she did not even feel him enter the hall. With a demonic signature like a vampire, he should have stuck out like a sore thumb. Even sealed, she should have noticed something coming from him, but there was nothing at all.<p>

"How dare a man enter this chamber?" the chief council member said angrily, but the Snow Priestess actually started chuckling.

"He is no ordinary man, my fellow snow maidens. He is Tsukune Aono."

Gasps and murmurs went up around the room. Almost everyone in snow village knew that name from what happened with Fairy Tale. They all knew how Tsukune and his friends had fought for Mizore and their village.

"Hello Snow Priestess, it has been a while."

"Indeed, it has young man. Tell me, what brings you here today?"

"I came to end this ridiculous trial."

"You call our laws ridiculous!" a council member stated and rose to her feet.

"I meant no disrespect to your laws, but I have a solution that will satisfy all parties involved. I ask for a stay in this trial of one week to speak with Mizore and her mother regarding this."

"There will be no stay, boy. We should have you thrown out of here, however, as you are a favored of our Snow Priestess, I will here your solution here and now."

"My solution requires consent from Mizore and her children, and it does not involve anyone else – including all of you!" he said with a glare.

"However, as I interrupted your proceedings, I will offer compensation."

The chief council member actually started laughing.

"What could you possibly offer us, young man? You are a vampire – are you not? We have no need of you – unless to wish to mate with our snow maidens. From what our Snow Priestess has told us, you turned down that option in the past. There is nothing that you could offer us to delay our decision today."

Tsukune actually smiled. On his way to the town hall, he had been racking his brain trying to figure out a way to get the village council to agree with him. What could he offer that the snow village could want? Knowledge suddenly seeped into his consciousness from both his mazoku and magus halves, and he was eternally grateful to his predecessors for their help.

"In return for leniency today, I offer you something that your entire village wants desperately. It is something that not even your great Snow Priestess knows how to fix or can offer you," he stated.

The forementioned priestess suddenly perked up, and she glared slightly at the upstart, young man. He stared back at her with no fear in his eyes, and to make matters worse, she could not read him at all.

'What is going on? I have always been able to read him in the past and see the future that he will have. I see nothing but a blank slate. What is going on?'

"Tell me then, Tsukune Aono, what can you offer my snow maidens that I cannot?" she challenged.

The mazoku / magus looked the snow priestess right in the eyes and actually smirked.

"The ability for the snow village's maidens to bare **MALE** children."

You could have heard a pin drop in the chamber.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Finally, I'm back after the world's WORST case of writer's block. So, anybody like this little twist that I threw in here? I wanted to make Tsukune's bloodline abilities progressive. He is not going to be all-knowing or something like that. He has to consciously want to know something, and if it is contained in his ancestors' knowledgebase, it would become available to him.<p> 


	14. Plots and Curses

Throughout the entire time, not one snow maiden uttered a word. Tsukune and the snow priestess seemed to be in an endless staring match with one another. Until finally…the priestess began to laugh.

"You surprised me for a moment there, young man, but what you are offering is impossible. Snow maidens can virtually never bare male children; it is a product of our physiology. What would you know about such things?"

"Tell me something, priestess, how long have you overseen this village…three hundred years…five hundred years…?" Tsukune fired back.

"I have been the guardian of the snow maidens for over eight hundred years; I know everything there is to know about them. As I said, what you just offered to them is an impossibility."

"It would be, priestess, except your information is not completely accurate. The reason why snow maidens never bare male children has nothing to do with their genetic makeup. Let me tell you a story…all of you…" and Tsukune turned and gazed around at all the snow maidens in the room.

* * *

><p>By now, Tsurara had come to her daughter's side, and she was very intrigued by the young vampire's words.<p>

"Mizore, why is he here?" she whispered to her daughter.

"I am not sure, mother. I am sure that Tsukune will tell us himself shortly."

* * *

><p>"I have recently discovered some very interesting information regarding the Snow Village, and it would also explain the attack from Fairy Tale a few years ago. You were all surprised by Mizore's display of power when her children were threatened – even you Snow Priestess. You were all shocked by the strength that she showed, and if I had to gauge her demonic aura, I would say that it was par with many vampires that I know.<p>

Now, how is it that a 'lowly' snow maiden has the same strength as the most powerful of the monster races. The answer is simple…vampires are not necessarily the strongest youkai, but they are the most influential in the world today.

The vampire clans assumed power around a thousand years – which predates your knowledge Snow Priestess. Upon taking power, they put a plan into action to ensure that their rule could never be challenged in the future. As a whole, they could defeat just about any other youkai race that tried to fight them, but to ensure their total control, they wanted to ensure that no one could challenge them.

You see…vampires knew that other youkai – such as those of Snow Village could prove to be a problem for them in the future if they were not subjugated. To do this, the head of the strongest vampire clan gathered together a vast number of mystics with one goal in mind…" Tsukune trailed off to let his words marinate for a few moments before he continued.

* * *

><p>The entire room was still silent, and he saw even the council members' eyes were riveted to him. He almost grinned as he saw the Snow Priestess almost glaring at him for knowing something that she did not.<p>

"What was their goal?" Tsurara actually asked. She was very interested in what the young man was saying.

Tsukune smiled at her slightly before turning back towards the council.

"…Their goal was to seal and lock down the development of other youkai races. Any who were even close in power to a vampire were to have their development sealed and locked away. If they could not be sealed, then they were exterminated. Even though vampires are immortal, they are not indestructible. Should another species of youkai achieve their level of strength, they would be a threat to the vampire race's sense of superiority. If there is one thing that a pureblood vampire cannot stand, it is an insult to their pride. That there was even other youkai who compare to their strength was a mockery of their pride and had to be eradicated.

One of the species who was on the brink of achieving the level of power with the vampires at that time…was the inhabitants of the snow village…particularly its male inhabitants… Once the male population was killed off, the vampire clans simply had your race's females cursed to only bare female offspring. Time and your limited gene pool would do the rest…" Tsukune trailed off and let everyone else fill in the rest of his explanation.

* * *

><p>"HOW DARE YOU!" one of the council shouted and jumped to her feet.<p>

"BE SILENT!" the Snow Priestess hissed at everyone, and they obeyed her order. She looked down at the vampire, and her lips actually turned up.

"Tell me…Tsukune Aono…who was the vampire elder who ordered this heinous act be done?"

The young man smirked back at the leader of the Snow village.

"Snow Priestess, you know him well as you communicate with him on a regular basis. He pays you to be a seer for him. He is Issa Shuzen Akashiya…my father-in-law."

More murmurs went up around the room, and Tsukune even heard some of them saying that he should be executed on the spot. He could not blame them for their reaction. Turning back to Mizore, his smile became warm and a little admirable.

"You all know that I attended school with Mizore, and that she partook in the many adventures that I found myself in. Ironically, by her doing that, she has broken out of the shell that this village was put into and became a true snow maiden. She is one of my best friends, and I cherish her greatly," and he looked directly into her eyes.

Mizore actually blushed, and Tsurara covered her mouth to hide her chuckle. Years may have gone by, but her daughter was still a young girl in love when it came to Tsukune Aono.

"The power that you saw Mizore display earlier can be obtained by any young, snow maiden – if they are allowed to develop properly. Allow me the time to speak with Mizore and her family, and I will help the Snow Village break the curse that Issa's clan placed on it. You will be able to bare both male and female children and truly begin to rebuild your race. This is a one time offer, and I will not offer it again. What is your answer?" Tsukune finished.

* * *

><p>Tsurara had to hand it to the young man. He had put himself into a position where the council would not dare say no, or the entire village would turn on them.<p>

The council all looked one another, and the Snow Priestess nodded her ascent.

"Very well, Tsukune Aono, we will give you the stay of one week."

"I thank you for your consideration, but…I have a condition for my assistance, Snow Priestess."

"You dare hold our race hostage!" one of the council members shouted.

"I am holding no one hostage; I am trying to save all of your lives!" Tsukune hissed.

"My condition is this, Snow Priestess…" he narrowed his eyes at the floating apparition.

"…No one is to know that I am here, or what has been discussed in this chamber. You are not to contact Mikogami and give him all the little details about this conversation. You are not to contact Issa and rib him about his son selling him out. If one word of this gets out, I can guarantee you that Issa will annihilate you and everyone in this village. Why do you think that Issa tried to have a member of Fairy Tale marry Mizore a few years ago? He had heard of how strong that she was becoming and wanted a way to keep an eye on her. Plus, with the leadership of the Snow Village secured, you would no longer be necessary…Snow Priestess," and Tsukune actually smirked at her.

"I promise you that if you or anyone else speak of this, I will take Mizore and her family and disappear. I will leave you to the fate of your own making, and it will be your death! I am offering to help the snow maidens grasp their own future, but this plan must be kept secret. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p>All eyes in the room turned to the floating priestess, and Tsukune had silently chuckled as he saw her actually sweating. He knew that she loved to meddle in other people's business since she was a seer, but he was deliberately tying her hands so she would not do anything.<p>

"Very well, young vampire, I agree to your terms. But I warn you…" and her eyes narrowed, "…if you double cross me…" she seethed.

In front of everyone, Tsukune Aono's demonic aura roared out with a vengeance. A shockwave blew out the windows in the building, and all of the snow maidens shuttered in fear at the powerful youkai before them. The Snow Priestess actually felt a shutter of fear lance through her at the creature in front of her. She had never felt this way before with another youkai, and that scared her more than anything else. What was this young man?

Tsurara was in awe at the display in front of her, but she was shocked to see that her daughter was approaching the vampire from behind.

"Hear me well, priestess, never let your thoughts travel down that path again, or I swear, they will be the last ones that you ever have. I respect your position as the leader of the snow maidens and Mizore's village, but never think that I am one of your and Mikogami's pawns. My life and those of my family are our own, and no one – including you – will control me ever again."

* * *

><p>"Tsukune…" came a soft voice behind him, and he felt Mizore press herself up against his back. He had to smile at her courage for approaching him, but he knew it was because she trusted him not to hurt her.<p>

"Be grateful to Mizore, Snow Priestess, I am tempted to renege on what I promised you all, but I am not going to punish the whole village for the loose tongue of the manipulative bitch who leads them! Do not seek me out while I am here, priestess, for I want nothing more to do with you."

Tsukune's aura receded back inside him, and he turned around to face Mizore. He smiled at his friend and gave her a hug.

"Come on, Mizore-chan, let's get out of here. I am sure that your children are anxious to see you."

She smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Tsukune had to grin as he saw Tsurara shutter a little as he approached her.<p>

"Tsurara-san, you do not need to be afraid of me."

"Who says that I am?" she shot back with a stern glare, and Mizore chuckled at her mother's automatic response.

"No one," the young Aono replied and followed the two snow maidens out of the council's chambers.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Mizore led the pair into her house, and the three sat down at her dining room table as the young woman set out tea for them. Tsukune looked around for her children, but they were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Looking for someone, Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Sorry…I just thought…"

"They are at school," Tsurara broke in as she sipped on her tea.

"She means my children…Tsuma and Jun."

"Those are very pretty names, Mizore-chan; I am sure that your daughters will be just as lovely as their mother."

"They are, my boy, but I think this small talk is a waste of time. I want to know what the hell you did back there!" Tsurara managed to say while stoically sipping her tea.

Tsukune would have laughed at her posture if Mizore was not looking at him to answer as well.

"I came here to see Mizore, and I heard about what was happening to her. I just wanted to help however I could. The story that I told is one that I recently found out, but it did not just happen to the snow maidens."

"Tsukune…you mean that there were other races that the vampires suppressed?"

"Yes, Mizore-chan, there were three races in particular that could serve as a threat to vampire dominion in the youkai realm, and we all know them well…"

He waited for both women to look at him before he continued.

"Snow maidens…Succubi…and Witches…"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hi guys. Quick update for everyone here. I am traveling for the next three weeks so I wanted to give everyone something while I am out. You may start to see where I am going with this story a little bit. Catch you next time!<p> 


	15. Making up for Lost Time

"Wait a minute…so you mean that all our friends come from…" Mizore trailed off in shock.

"Exactly, Mizore-chan. Vampires' primary ability is to have a huge demonic aura which can then be turned into raw strength and power. However, when it comes to magic and control of nature, they are sorely lacking. A vampire can learn to use magic if they train for long periods of time, but it is not a natural talent.

Think about, what areas do succubi, witches, and snow maidens specialize in? Magic…and control of the elements. Succubi in particular could do real damage since they can enter people's dreams. Obviously, not all youkai in those races are the same strength or ability, but it does not matter. Just the fact that they exist is a thorn in the vampire race's side. Most importantly, it offends their pride that they could possible be defeated by another youkai race.

I was just as shocked when I learned about this as you are – which was a very short time ago. I am sure that Issa was licking his lips when he saw that he would obtain a son-in-law that had close relations with the vampire race's most dangerous opponents. It gave him a way into all three societies. Sure, he could have arranged it himself, but he could have used me without me even knowing. Since you, Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari are all my close friends, there would be no suspicion on your part."

"You sound as if you are here in investigate us," Tsurara broke in, and she narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Tsurara-san, I give you my word that I am not here by Issa's order. I came here to see Mizore-chan and discuss certain private matters with her. On that note…"

Tsukune reached out with his senses, and he felt several auras around the house. To the shock of Mizore and her mother, a magical aura spread out around them to protect the rest of their conversation.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked nervously.

"Do not worry, I will explain everything to both of you; I just wanted to make sure that we had privacy while we talk. Once I tell you everything, you will understand."

Tsukune lowered his head as if preparing himself to go through the heartache again, when a soft hand clasp his own. He looked up into the pale blue eyes of Mizore, and she smiled at him.

"Tsukune…you do not have to tell me if you do not want to; I trust you."

"Thank you, Mizore-chan, but I want to tell you."

* * *

><p>So began Tsukune's long explanation about what happened to him. He told the two snow maidens everything. He talked about Moka, and what she did to him. He talked about leaving her and going to see his mother where he stopped for a moment. Looking the two women in the eye, he made them both swear on their family that they would not divulge any of this information.<p>

He went on to explain to them about his two ancestors, and how he had changed since he separated from Moka. He told them about going to see Kurumu in Las Vegas but left out the part about them being lovers. He would tell Mizore about that when they were alone. He stated that the three succubi knew about his secret, but they would not be telling anyone about him.

His story finished when he explained how he arrived here and spoke with Mizore's friend. They knew the rest once he had shown up at the council chambers.

* * *

><p>Tsurara was trying hard not to let her jaw hit the floor at the story that she just heard. She had never known the young man to make up stories like this, but if he was telling the truth…that meant that he was descended from youkai royalty. Her daughter had bonded herself to a member of the ancient royal line! Even if her husband was still alive, Tsurara still would have wanted Mizore to pursue Tsukune for a child once again – particulary since he was no longer with Moka. If what the young man had talked about earlier was also true, her daughter's strength combined with Tsukune's would produce one of the strongest snow children that had ever been seen.<p>

Mizore – on the other hand – was trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her. Both she and Empty-Head had left Tsukune in Moka's care, and the bitch had the audacity to cheat on him! If the vampiress were here right now, Mizore would have run her through with her ice claws.

Hearing about Tsukune's heritage was less of a shock because she was not really familiar with who the mazoku king was. Her mother added further explanation to his to fill in the blank areas. She explained that no one talked about the youkai royalty anymore since they were all dead. Despite his apparent change, he was the still the same Tsukune that she remembered…and loved. Even though she had married someone else, Mizore had never stopped loving him – even her husband knew that.

"Mother…would you something for me?"

"Certainly, dear."

"Would you pick up Tsuma and Jun from school and take them back to your house for the evening? I…I would like to talk to Tsukune alone. I sense that there are some things that he wants to tell me but wants to do so in private."

Tsurara looked from her daugher to the young man across from her, and the pair actually blushed! Smirking widely at two, she broke out laughing.

"Mizore-chan, I am shocked. Asking your mother to watch your children just so you can spend some 'quality time' with each other."

"Mother!"

"Tsurara-san, I would never…"

The older snow maiden laughed even harder as their faces turned beet red, and she clutched her sides.

"Gosh…I have not laughed that hard in ages. Still, I know when I am not wanted. Don't worry, Mizore-chan, I will take care of the little ones. You just have yourself a 'good' time," she said with a leer at Tsukune.

Her daughter covered her flaming cheeks as she headed for the door, but she was stopped when Tsukune called her name.

"Tsurara-san?"

"Yes?"

All trace of embarrassment left his face, and he looked Mizore's mother right in the eyes.

"I promise you…I will not hurt her again…ever! Am I clear?"

Tsurara saw the sheer determination in his face, and the fire blazing in his eyes. She looked at her daughter who was slightly shocked at his words, but she understood why he was saying them. There was a part of her that wanted to keep him away from her daughter so she would not have to deal with more heartache, but his statement removed that part of her instantly. She smiled warmly at the young man – like a mother approving of her daughter's boyfriend.

"Take care of her, Tsukune," and the older snow maiden left the house.

* * *

><p>Once the pair was alone, Tsukune sat back down at the table and took her hand again. To her shock, he pulled her out of her seat, around the table, and into his lap. Mizore blushed heavily but adjusted to her new arrangements very quickly.<p>

"Mizore-chan, first off, I wanted to apologize to you for everything that happened with Moka. More specifically, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for 'that' night."

She knew what he was talking; it was the night that she asked him to give her a child.

"Tsukune, I understood your decision – as much as it hurt me to do so. Have you…have you changed your mind about that?" she could not help the hopeful look in her eyes when she asked that.

"Before I answer that question, I need to let you know about Kurumu and I."

"You slept with her…didn't you? I know, Tsukune, and I know that based on what you told me that you wanted to make it up to her as well."

"You are correct, Mizore-chan, but it is not just that. I agreed to be her destined one – which I should have done a long time ago. I told her that I was coming to see you, and she understood why. I know that you two have your own little rivalry going on – which I think is rather cute, but I made sure that she understood that I hurt you both the same way when I married Moka."

The snow maiden actually started chuckling and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Tsukune, I'll let you in on a little secret. Empty-head and I worked out our arrangement a long time ago. We both admitted to each other how much we loved you, but we were not going to make you choose between us. We knew that it would hurt you to have to deny one of us so we both agreed that if you did not choose either of us outright, we would share you," she finished with a slight grin.

"Huh?" the mazoku just uttered stupidly. He felt like he had just been suckered.

"Mizore-chan…you mean…"

"I have no problem with you being with Kurumu – as long as I get to be with you the same amount of time that she does."

"But…you already have a life here with your children, and your husband just-"

"Hush!"

"Tsukune, I have never stopped loving you. When I married Kenji, he knew about my feelings for you and accepted them. He drew some comfort from the fact that you were utterly devoted to Moka so you were not going to show up and steal me away from him. I count myself lucky that I was paired with him. He was a good husband and wonderful father to Tsuma and Jun."

"Mizore-chan…you have no idea how happy it made me when I heard about that. He was a better man than me because he took care of his family; I did not. I let my feelings for Moka cloud my mind to the point where I hurt my closest friends…who are my family. That is going to change."

"Tsukune…of the four of us…who are you planning on…" the snow maiden could not finish her sentence, but he knew what she meant.

"Just you and Kurumu. Yukari is too much like a little sister to me, and Ruby…well…Ruby is more a mentor than a lover to me. I will need her help with understanding my magus side – since she was trained by one."

Mizore's cheek tinted slightly, and she wearily said her next statement.

"Tsukune…um…if you wanted to…I mean…with me…we could…"

The mazoku pulled her against his chest, and she hugged him return.

"Mizore-chan…before I address that question…I have to ask you something."

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Tsuma and Jun…how would they feel if we…if you and I…became intimate. I don't want them to forget their father."

Mizore couldn't help but smile at him brightly. He had never even met her husband, but he was worried that his children would forget him if she became his lover.

"My children will never forget, Kenji – as they shouldn't. As I said, he was a wonderful father to them; his death was very hard on them. But…my children are strong, and I have told them about my time at Youkai Academy many times. Our adventures together are some of their favorite bedtime stories. Now…answer me simply, Tsukune. Will you be intimate with me? Will you give me another child?"

The young man pulled her within an inch of his face and looked directly into her pale, blue eyes.

"I will make love to you, Mizore-chan – on one condition."

"Which is?" she asked anxiously.

"I am not going to just impregnate you and leave. I want you to become my mate – just like Kurumu already is. You and your family will be placed under my protection, and anyone who sees you will understand that if they touch you, I will rip them to shreds. I also want our family to live together. If you and Kurumu can avoid killing each other, I would like all of us to find a place to settle down – once this is all over."

Mizore leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and Tsukune responded eagerly. He received quite a shock when the snow maiden began grinding on his lap.

"Mizore-chan…" he groaned into her mouth, and she actually giggled at him.

"Tsukune…" she sighed and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Claim me, my beloved, right now," and her hand slid down to caress his rapidly growing crotch. Her nimble fingers undid his pants, and she had him exposed in a matter of seconds.

"We should…go somewhere…" he growled as her fingers stroked him to full hardness.

"No…right here."

Mizore slipped off his lap and stood up. She actually smirked at seeing him sitting there with a huge erection hanging out – with all of his clothes still on. Looking him in the eye, she loosened her obi, and her white kimono slipped from her body.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw her figure become exposed. While Kurumu was curvy and voluptuous, Mizore was slim and lithe. She had wonderful curves of her own though, and she smiled at his gobsmacked expression. Quickly shedding her lingerie, Mizore straddled his waist again and ran her womanhood up and down his shaft.

Despite her being a snow maiden, Tsukune could feel a burning heat from inside her, and he took hold of her hips. He rocked her back and forth, and they both moaned at the intimate contact.

"Mizore-chan," he growled almost impatiently.

The snow maiden smiled lovingly at him before adjusting her hips and letting him slip inside her. Her eyes rolled back as the large girth stretched her more than she had ever been before. Her body tensed up and just as he pushed against her cervix, she seized up in pleasure.

Tsukune felt her shutter in his arms, and she buried her face in his neck.

'Did she just…'

"I've waited a long time for that," Mizore said happily and raised herself back on top of him. He grinned back at her, and they began their dance.

Tsukune discovered that his normally demure snow maiden turned into a fiery hellcat as she rode on top of him. Her short nails clawed at his back, and she thrust her hips down against his waist. Her firm, pert breasts dangled in front of his face, and he eagerly latched onto one.

Their movements continued over and over again as Tsukune did his best to make for not fulfilling her desires years ago. The typically quiet Mizore moaned in pleasure as the man that she loved took her passionately.

She rode him through another three of her climaxes before Tsukune pulled her hips flush against his and exploded into her womb. Just as he released, the mazoku sanks his teeth into her neck – claiming her as his mate.

Mizore screamed as she felt his aura flood into her, and her body eagerly drank her beloved's climax.

* * *

><p>The lovers panted into each other's faces as their lovemaking came to an end, and they both smiled at one another.<p>

"You alright, Mizore-chan?"

"Hmm…yes…you were worth the wait," she replied happily and clenched her inner muscles around his still hard erection.

Tsukune actually blushed but gave her a long, slow kiss. He was surprised when Mizore broke away and stood up from his lap.

Without a word, she turned and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom – making sure that her hips swung alluringly.

"Are you coming, Tsukune? We have so much time to make up for," she said with a seductive smile.

The young man must have looked ridiculous to be sitting in the kitchen fully clothed with his erection hanging out. It took a few seconds for his brain to starting working before he dashed down the hallway after his beautiful snow maiden.

Mizore's smile just grew bigger as she pulled him into her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Tsurara heard her front door open just as she was finishing dinner. Her husband stood up from the table to see who it was, but she advised him to sit back down. A moment later, her daughter entered the room on the arm of Tsukune Aono. Her face was glowing, and her eyes were practically radiating happiness. She could not help it and broke out laughing.<p>

"Mizore-chan…I have heard of afterglow before…but that is ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the long layoff everyone, but I don't want to post crappy material just to do fast updates. I promise that the story is going to speed up a little bit now because I am sure that everyone is waiting for me to have Tsukune arrive at Issa's castle.<p> 


	16. Making an Entrance

Tsukune sat on a couch watching Mizore's family, and he could not help a smile from appearing on his face. Mizore's children ran around the living room being chased by their smiling grandfather, and Tsurara look on from the kitchen like a proud matriach.

Mizore sat next to him with her head on his shoulder, and her hand holding his.

Dinner had been wonderful, and Tsukune was thankful for Tsurara's hospitality. Mizore had introduced her daughters to him, and the mazoku was surprised when the two, young girls ran up to him and hugged him. He had returned their gesture and gently patted them on the head.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mizore had just finished putting her daughters to bed while Tsukune – at her instruction – waited in her bedroom.<p>

She joined him a few minutes later and didn't let him utter a word before she attacked his lips with her own. He almost smirked before kicking the door shut and carrying her over to her bed.

This same routine carried on for several days before Tsukune knew that he needed to head to his next destination – to see Ruby and Yukari.

* * *

><p>On his final morning in the Snow Village, Tsukune watched Mizore putter around her kitchen making them breakfast. Tsurara had taken her children last night so the lovers could have their last night alone together.<p>

He could tell that Mizore was not happy about him leaving so soon, and he quickly stood up and took her in his arms.

The snow maiden turned her head in surprise but smiled at seeing her mate's warm, brown eyes.

"Mizore-chan…I am going to tell you the same thing that I told, Kurumu-chan. I don't want to leave you…but I have to go. I promise you though…I will come back."

She smiled at him and turned around to face him fully. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him passionately. Breakfast was quickly forgotten as Mizore wanted her beloved again before his departure.

"Tsukune…" she moaned as he sucked on her neck.

"Please…one last time…" she sighed as he was already undoing her yukata.

Her hands all but tore his pants off, and she actually giggled as Tsukune laid her down on her dining room table. A feral look in his eyes, he lowered himself between her thighs and proceeded to have her for breakfast.

Mizore threw her head back in ecstasy as her beloved feasted on her womanhood. Taking her through two, mind-numbing orgasms, Tsukune rose to his feet, grasp her hips, and thrust himself deep inside her.

He took her another three times before they were finished, and he poured himself inside her each time. He could only hope that he had given her what she wanted so badly – his child. Kurumu might be a little annoyed that Mizore had his first child, but he knew that both of his mates would have his children.

As the lovers rested in one another's arms, Tsukune pulled her off the table and into his lap. He actually chuckled, and Mizore looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…you and Kurumu gave me exactly the same send off," he said with a grin.

Mizore's cheeks flamed in embarrassment, but she decided to turn the tables on him.

"Well…I guess we both know what we like…" she said happily and ran a finger down his cheek.

"You…inside us…making wonderful love to us over and over again. Hmm…maybe when this over, she and I will take you somewhere where we can spend all day and night taking care of your needs. Would like that Tsukune? Would you like Kurumu and I to worship that manhood of yours all day?"

The mazoku was starting to sweat as his normally conservative Mizore transformed into a seductive siren.

"We would, Tsukune. We would make sure that your cock was satisfied over and over again. You can take us in any position that you wanted. Would like us to ride you, or would you prefer if we bent over, and you took us both hard from behind…"

"Enough!" he growled and kissed her smirking lips.

Mizore felt him grow fully erect inside her again, and she loved the fact that she excited him so much. Her body was rather sore though, but she knew what she could do.

Tsukune groaned as her womanhood released him from its wonderful clutches. She pulled him to his feet, and her fingers curled around him.

"Tsukune…while I would love another session with you, my body is quite worn out; I am not used to so much lovemaking; but I will be. Still…as your mate, let me take care of your needs."

His eyes widened as the snow maiden dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around him. He had no idea if Mizore even knew about oral sex, but he was in for a big surprise.

Her tongue was downright magical, and he had no idea how she did some of things inside her mouth.

'Wait a minute…is she…'

His eyes rolled back into his head, and he had to grasp the table to keep from falling over. Mizore pulled him out of her mouth and kissed the head of his manhood affectionately. Looking up into his eyes, she swirled her tongue around him.

"Hmm…Tsukune…I think that I have found a new lollipop…" and her lips closed back around him again.

'It's always the quiet ones,' the mazoku groaned silently as his snow maiden sucked him to within an inch of unconsciousness.

After nearly passing out from her talents, Tsukune sat down to enjoy Mizore's cooking. They talked quietly about her children, and what things might look like in the future.

Finally, it was time for him to go, and Mizore clung to him tightly. Tsukune laid a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and clutched her tightly.

"I love you," she said softly into his ear.

"And I love you, my snow angel."

After one final kiss, Tsukune released her and stepped back.

"I will see you soon, Mizore-chan."

"Be safe, Tsukune."

He nodded his head, and with a burst of magical energy, he disappeared out of her kitchen.

Mizore smiled softly after his departure and caressed her abdomen.

'Please…let me be carrying his child.'

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting in her private lab doing research much as she was every day. Yukari would join her most days, and the young witch sat on the opposite side of the room from with an old tome open in front of her.<p>

Ruby had deliberately created this room with some of her strongest magic. No one could enter this room without her permission, and nothing inside her lab could be heard or seen from outside.

While it was true that she did work for the headmaster, she conducted a lot of private research which was none of his business. He was her employer but not her master.

'Only one man deserves that title,' the witch said to herself silently and grinned.

Ruby had spent many nights having dreams about a certain young man making her his willing slave and fucking her so hard that she couldn't walk for a week. More than once, she had woken up with her body full aroused, and her bed soaked with her feminine juices.

A shiver went down her spine at just the memory of it, but she knew that since he was married to Moka now, it was an impossibility.

* * *

><p>A light from behind her drew her attention, and she was shocked to see a transportation circle appear on the far side of the room. That was impossible; only she could magically transport into this room.<p>

Ruby grabbed her wand and assumed a defensive stance against her intruder, and Yukari followed her direction.

The two witches received quite a surprise when Tsukune Aono appeared in front of them.

'Glad I remembered Ruby had her own lab,' the mazoku said to himself.

He saw the two witches prepared for battle, and he couldn't really blame them – considering how he arrived. There wands were glowing, and they were ready to strike.

"I surrender," he said with a grin and threw his hands up.

The two witches immediately relaxed their posture, and Yukari immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

"Tsukune!" she shouted and squeezed him tightly. He smiled and returned her affectionate gesture.

Ruby did not move at first; she was trying to figure out two things. First, how did Tsukune use a magical circle, and second, how did he break through protections around her lab. She closed her eyes and checked her protection seals, and they were all still in place. Still, she was more than happy to see him.

Making her way to him, she had to smile as the enthusiastic Yukari practically hugged him to death. Releasing the younger witch, Tsukune turned to her with warmth in his eyes and reached out for her. Ruby happily accepted his embrace, and she felt a small lance of pleasure go through her body at the close contact with him.

"Tsukune, you came to see us! Did Moka come with you too?" Yukari asked anxiously.

"Ruby, your lab secure?"

The older witch bawked slightly at Tsukune's question, but she nodded her head.

"Thank you; I have no need for the headmaster to know that I am here. But…just to be sure…"

Closing his eyes, the mazoku reached out with his demon and magus senses. After a few seconds, he reopened them and smiled.

"Well done, Ruby, I doubt that Mikogami himself could break your web of protection seals."

"But you did, Tsukune? Care to explain how to you transported here?"

"Why don't we all sit down. I have a lot to tell you two."

* * *

><p>Both witches listened while Tsukune began his tale once more. Naturally, Yukari looked the most shocked when she heard of Moka's betrayal, and Ruby was seething as she glowed with magical power.<p>

If Tsukune had not been holding her hand, she would have left and went on a hunt for the pink-haired vampiress.

Tsukune told them everything – from his heritage, to the meeting at Issa's in a few days, to Kurumu and Mizore.

The two witches were gobsmacked as they learned that Tsukune had a magical ancestor, and Ruby felt her need for him grow even more as she learned that he was part magus.

Once he had finished his story, Tsukune took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to the elder of the two witches.

"Ruby-chan, I need your help. While I understand what a magus is, I have no clue on how to full use their abilities – other than what I have learned by instinct. I want you to teach me how to be a magus. I know that your former master was one – since you are able to control nature. If I remember correctly, Moka and I once trained in a dimension where one day here was months there. Can you take me there again?"

"Certainly, Tsukune, it would be easy enough to do, but what are you thinking?"

"I promise that I will explain my plans to both of you before I leave, but first, I need to make sure that I have full control of both my mazoku and magus powers. Plus, I have an important job for you two while I go to Issa's."

"What's that?" both witches asked at the same time.

"I will explain soon. Ruby…could please take me to that other dimension so we can get to work? Yukari, can you run interference for Ruby with the headmaster?"

"Leave it to me, desu-desu!"

* * *

><p>Ruby actually flushed as she realized that she was going to be alone with Tsukune for a long period of time. Could she…would she…approach him?<p>

Walking to the far wall of her lab, Ruby tab the stone with her wand, and a doorway opened that Tsukune recognized.

"Ready, Tsukune?"

"Let's go," he replied and followed the elder witch through the doorway.

* * *

><p>Exactly one day prior to the meeting at Issa's, Yukari saw the same wall glow in Ruby's lab, and the doorway reappeared.<p>

She was glad that Youkai Academy was on its summer break. Things were quiet so the headmaster had not called for Ruby in the three days that the pair had been gone. It was very common for Ruby to spend days in her lab without coming out so no one had said a thing about where she was.

As the magical gateway opened, out stepped Ruby and Tsukune looking a little worse for wear. Tsukune's clothes were tattered, but he walked with a new found confidence.

Ruby stood at his side leaning against him, and Yukari's eyes widened at what was around her neck – a collar.

"Ruby, what is that?"

The older witch blushed fetchingly, and Tsukune actually chuckled.

"My collar, Yukari-chan. Ruby asked to become my pet, and I agreed with one major condition. I would be her master, however, if I was ever intentionally cruel or hurt her deliberately, she would immediately be freed. Plus, Ruby will still be herself – not some mindless slave."

As Tsukune was talking, he was also reaching out to his other two mates, and he felt Kurumu and Mizore answer him. He could not contact them while he was in another dimension and hoped that they were accepting of his decision – particularly since he had mentioned having Ruby as a pet to either of them prior to accepting her, but he never thought that he would.

Thankfully, neither of his mates were angry with him, and they knew that he was telling the truth based on his feelings of uneasiness.

"We trust you, Tsukune," came their collective response, and he let his love for them flow back through their link.

"Now that Ruby has shown me how to use my magus abilities; it is time that I explained what I need to two of you to do."

* * *

><p>Mikogami sat at his desk when the globe that he used for communication pulsed. Based on the magical signature, it was Issa's castle, but he was surprised to see a woman appear instead of the elder vampire.<p>

"Lord Mikogami, a pleasure as always," came the silky voice on the other end.

"Hmm…I seem to remember you…ah yes…Ria Sekitan…is it not?"

"Indeed. My apologies for interrupting your day, however, I was wondering if you have heard from or seen, my dear brother-in-law, Tsukune Aono."

"Is he not married to your sister, Moka? Why not ask her?"

"I believe that the two of them have separated. I have been informed that he has not returned to their home for weeks, and I wanted to locate him prior to the meeting of the elder vampires tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you, my dear; I have not seen the young man in quite some time."

"What about your assistants? They are his friends. Perhaps they know where he is. Could you persuade them to let me know where he is?"

"Mikogami's eyes glowed from under his hood, and he actually grinned at the vampiress."

"I am under no obligation to help you, my dear, so why should I?"

"My father would consider this a personal favor if you would assist me with this," came Ria's answer.

"While that is tempting…" and the vampiress smiled, "…I will have to decline."

"I have no need for Issa's favors or yours. If you want your sister's husband so badly, little girl, go find him yourself and stop wasting my time."

Mikogami cut the connection before the vampiress could respond, and he actually chuckled.

"Tsukune…my boy…what are you up to now?"

* * *

><p>Ria Sekitan glared at the globe in front of her. Since her last conversation with Moka, she had used every resource that she had try to track down Tsukune.<p>

She had the units who where watching those bitches that he called friends look out for him, but none of them had been able to find him. She even had vampire trackers look for his specific youkai signature, but there was nothing. It was like he had literally dropped out of existence. Even the people watching his parents had not reported any sightings of the young vampire.

She knew that he had separated from Moka, but other than that, nothing. This was frustrating to her; she did not like not knowing everything that she wanted to know.

"Mistress Ria?" came the low voice of one the goblin servants.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Forgive my intrusion, mistress, but your sister, Moka, has arrrived."

That made her eyes widen slightly.

"Tell me, has her husband come with her as well?"

"No mistress, Master Tsukune has not arrived yet."

'Hmm…well at least I can have some fun needling her for a while,' Ria thought with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Moka entered her father's castle with her head hung low. These last few weeks without Tsukune had been the worst of her life. She had barely been sleeping and eating even less. She was utterly miserable, but she knew that she was expected here, and if nothing else, Tsukune said that he would be here as well.<p>

"Moka-chan! How good to see you?" and the pinkette groaned as her elder sister approached.

"Ria-neesan, good to see you too," and the two sisters hugged one another briefly.

"Hmm…I don't see my dear brother with you, Moka. Don't tell me that he is not coming!"

"Of course, he is. Tsukune…well…he needed to see his parents for a few things prior to coming here so he asked me to go on ahead. He should be here tomorrow."

Ria knew that her sister was lying but did not say a word. She felt a familiar presence and turned to see her father enter the hall.

"Moka, my daughter, come give your father a hug."

Moka did as her father requested, and he too looked around for her husband.

"Where is my son, Moka?"

"My apologies, father, however, Tsukune needed to see his own parents prior to coming, but he will be here tomorrow in time to greet the elders."

"Very well. I look forward to them meeting my new son; I will see you both at dinner this evening."

"Yes father," came the reply from both vampiresses.

Once he was gone, Ria leaned into her sister's personal space.

"Come now, little sister, why don't you tell me where Tsukune really is?"

"I already did," came her sister's nervous reply.

In a flash, Ria snatched off her rosario, and a few seconds, an extremely annoyed inner-Moka glared back at her.

"There. Now, talk me to sister-dear. Where is that husband of yours?

"Where Tsukune is…is no concern of yours; he is my husband and will be here tomorrow. I will see you and father at dinner."

With that, Moka grabbed her rosario and marched into the castle – leaving a grinning Ria behind.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Tsukune stood before a desolate patch of mountains, and he looked up at a familiar cave.<p>

'I hate to bother him again, but I think that he might actually enjoy this.'

Climbing up the ridge, Tsukune entered the cave and made his way through the various traps and illusions. They seemed like child's play to him now compared to last time, but he realized that it was because that he was not a vampire anymore.

Entering a large chamber, Tsukune could sense the familiar presence that he had come to see.

"You again, boy, I warned you never to come here again," roared a mighty voice.

"My apologies for disturbing you again…Fafnir-san," the young man replied.

A blast of air surrounded him, and he looked up into two huge, scaly-rimmed eyes.

"Wait a minute, what has happened to you? You are not a vampire; you are…"

The eyes actually widened as Tsukune suddenly transformed into his true form. (No, I am not describing it yet.)

"Impossible! I thought that his line was dead!"

Tsukune was shocked to see the mighty dragon get up on its haunches and bow its head.

"You are indeed of Kyousuke's lineage."

"Please do not bow to me…General Fafnir." Again, the dragon was surprised.

"Yes, I know that you served as the mazoku king's general all those years ago. I hold his memories inside me and know everything that he knew. I am also half-magus and have developed that part of myself as well. I am heading to a meeting of the vampire elders at Issa Shuzen's castle."

The dragon growled at the vampire's name.

"Vampires are always too full of themselves; they believe that their race is the only one that matters. That is one major difference that your father had from them; he believed that all races deserved equal treatment – abilities not withstanding."

"As do I, general. Let me tell you my story now."

Once Tsukune had finished his tale of the last few weeks, Fafnir raised his head again and looked the young man over.

"What are your thoughts, young mazoku?"

"I have no plan to be king of all youkai; it is not my place. I do not wish to be king, but merely a deterrent to those who would not only hurt my family but other youkai and humans as well. Vampires believe that their power makes them superior to everyone else, and I am going to show them exactly what it means to be powerless. Plus, I want to help the races that they have suppressed for thousands of years to break out of their shackles."

"Is that why you mated a succubus and snow angel and took a witch as a slave?"

"No, I mated with them because I love them, and Ruby is no slave. Her status to me is nothing more than symbolic; she is a third companion to me. She has the same protections as my family and other two mates. My goal is to work toward a day where there is no 'most powerful youkai race'. There will be several of equal power and influence to always counterbalance one another, and none will ever have an advantage over the each other."

"You sound like you are creating chaos, boy."

"Not at all, I am merely showing the vampires that they cannot dominate every other youkai race. They believe themselves to be the most powerful, but that is not correct at all. You are a perfect example. Issa fought against you thinking himself superior to you, and you wiped the floor with him."

"And it was utterly enjoyable – minus the sword wound. You are correct; vampires need to be brought back to the reality that they are not the lords of youkai. Your words are almost identical to that of your ancestor, young Aono. Kyousuke did not want to be king either – merely a deterrent – until those bastards took his mate and son."

"Fafnir-san, I am not asking you to fight with me; this is something that I must do alone. However…"

"…You require my help with something."

"Indeed. I swear that I will never ask anything of you again after this and leave you in peace."

"I don't accept your promise, young mazoku. You are your father's son, and I am honored that you ask for my help. Even when you were a vampire, you were still honorable when you approached me and did not try to deceive or manipulate me. Come…how may I assist you?"

Tsukune asked the mighty dragon his request, and a few moments later, the cavern shook with the sound of Fafnir's laughter.

"My boy, that is utter genius; I am so going to enjoy this," and he gave a large, toothy grin.

"I thought you might," the young man replied with a grin of his own.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Issa stood outside the front entrance of his castle with daughters at his side. He kept looking over at Moka with a slight glare, and she knew that it was because Tsukune had not shown up yet.<p>

Almost all at once, a veritable caraven of vehicles ranging from limousines to carriages appeared in the distance. They pulled up in front of the castle, and doors opened to reveal a dozen men who appeared to be in their late seventies. There were also six women appearing of the age bracket. Each of them was dressed in Victorian era clothing and looked the epitome of aristocracy.

"Welcome elders, it is an honor to have you here," Issa stated as he stepped forward to greet them.

"May I present my daughters…Ria…Kahlua…Moka…and Kokoa."

Each daughter stepped forward as their father spoke their names.

"I understand that you have recently added a son-in-law to your family, Issa," came the voice of one older man.

"You are correct, Elder Marcus. His name is Tsukune Aono; he is the mate of my third daughter, Moka. My apologies for his tardiness."

"Hmph, he should know his place. Why is he not here?" came the voice of one of the female elders.

Issa struggled not to grind his teeth. Marie was the elder who hated him the most and took great pride in being a thorn in his side.

"He has been unavoidably delayed, however, he will be here soon. In fact, I-"

Issa's explanation was cut off as a giant blast of wind pounded the front of the castle, and all of the vampires were pushed back slightly. Seconds later, an unearthly roar shook the very ground, and Issa actually felt his blood run cold.

'No, it cannot be!'

Sure enough, a mighty dragon landed on the ground several hundred feet away from them. It unfurled its wings and let out another roar.

The vampire elders were shocked at seeing the great beast here.

"Who is that?" Kokoa asked.

"Can I play with him," Kahlua added happily.

"Fafnir," Ria said softly, and her voice almost trembled.

"What do you want here, beast?" Marcus demanded.

"You best close your mouth, you wrinkly old pile of bones; I can hear your knees knocking."

"Why have you come here, Fafnir? What do you want?" Issa stated while trying to sound in control of his faculties.

"Cut the act, you piddly, little vampire, I am not here for your pathetic life. I am just dropping someone off."

The entire audience of vampires stood in awe as a familiar figure stood up on the dragon's neck and gracefully leapt to the ground.

Tsukune Aono stood up to his full height and put a hand to the dragon's chest.

"I appreciate your help, Fafnir-san; I am in your debt."

"It was no trouble, Lord Aono; I look forward to seeing you again."

"As am I, my friend, take care."

With that, the dragon roared again and lifted off into the air returning back to his cave.

Tsukune had to fight not to laugh as the most powerful vampires in the world stood their gawking at him with their jaws on the ground. He just smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Finally got this story updated. Sorry guys, but I was finishing reading Rosario Vampire II, and I had to get myself back in the mindset to the write this again.<p>

For those of you who are annoyed that I did not include how Ruby asked to be Tsukune's don't worry; it will be included in a future chapter.

I pushed the timeframe quickly so we could finally get to the part that I have been waiting. What will happen at the castle now?


End file.
